Percy Jackson and the Gods Demise
by Navaka114
Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated before Percy's birth and the planet is now under Kronos control.Percy lives on the streets when he finds about his father and a rebellion called HBO. What will happen? Percabeth Jasper NicoOC Poseially  *ON HIATUS SORRY*
1. Chapter 1: How it all happened

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding who Nico or maybe even Leo should be with…**

**Enjoy! R&R! **

**DISCLAIMER! I DO NOT OWN PERCY JACKSON! IF I DID...Well i don't alright! Oh! Silena and Beckdendorf wouldn't die! **

Chapter 1: Prologue

Percy POV

I panted heavily as I hid behind the dark corner of the street, looking around cautious at the barely moonlit street. I'd have to be cautious and careful if I wanted to get home unharmed by the monsters roaming around the streets.

It was a cold day, despite it being the beginning of June. The evil snow goddess named "Khione" often made this her place her own private playground for weather control. She also controlled lower Manhattan as our Goddess under Kronos. Lucky us!

I dodged behind a dark, abandoned building as a group of Chimera with horrible red eyes walked down the street, searching for residents. They wouldn't give up unless their master told them too, and that never happened so they were usually on the streets prowling around.

My mom, Sally Jackson, has told me that before I was born there used to be only one fire-breathing, lion bodied, and snake headed tail beast in the planet. That was before the Titan Lord Kronos took over the world and made clones of the original Chimera and other horrible beasts to do their bidding. Now in these days, packs of different monsters roamed everywhere looking for recruits for Kronos and Gaea army of evil.

I guess I should explain what's going on. Well, my mother told me it all started many years before I was born when this seventeen-year-old, named Luke Castellan son of Hermes-What? You don't believe in the Greek Gods? You sure are in the wrong place then, the Greek Gods are real and alive. Or at least…most of them are alive…

Anyway, I was telling you about a half-blood named Luke Castellan; he was a camper at this ancient place called Camp Half-Blood. Camp Half-Blood used to be a safe place for half bloods until he came along. Despite his age he did some very horrible things that most adults wouldn't be able to do. First of all, he stole the Master Bolt of Zeus, the Trident of Poseidon, and the Helm of Darkness from Hades. Kronos had made him his top captain in the army and made him immortal at age seventeen forever. Pretty impressive right?

Yeah, but it's mainly really horrible too because he handed over the most powerful items of the Big Three; Zeus Poseidon and Hades, to the evil Titan Lord Kronos. From then everything went downhill. Kronos enslaved and killed most of the gods or imprisoned them somewhere. Like Zeus was imprisoned on Mount Olympus, Poseidon was imprisoned in the Underworld, Poseidon imprisoned in his ocean castle. Athena was put to work on some island for Kronos for building large towers and monuments for the Titans.

The fraternal twins, Artemis and Apollo, were each trapped in a rather special way. Artemis wasn't really trapped in any place particular like the rest of the Gods but was made invisible and powers stolen. She can only be seen at night in the moonlight or a reflection in water at night. Kronos, unable to imprison her fully, had put her the sunniest place on the planet or something similar that. Apollo was the same as her, but yet opposite conditions of her. He can only be seen in the day and in bright sunlight, but he, like his sister, was put in a very dark place.

The other gods of the twelve were each captured too. Dionysus was made his "special" cupbearer, or wine bringer and maker, of Kronos. Hephaestus was Kronos top weapon maker, which really wasn't very surprising considering what Hephaestus used to be God of. Ares was one of Kronos minions in fighting, not a general, but a fighter none-the-less.

I slowly walked through the night while glancing around every corner, clutching my bag of food that I had scavenge for my mother, my best friend Grover, and I to eat. I was extremely lucky today since the monsters had not caught me, yet. My back could still remember the pain of being caught and being barely able to escape alive.

As for the rest of the gods: Demeter and Persephone were put as Kronos personal slaves to work in his kitchen, Demeter cooked and Persephone arranged the food to Kronos liking. Aphrodite and Hera, both being called useless when captured by Kronos, were just two regular but "special" like Dionysus slaves who served him food. Hermes delivered messages for Kronos while under strict guard of his other servants. I wasn't sure what had happened to Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth, Kronos had captured her but hadn't advertised what he had done to her like the others. Whatever had happened to her, it couldn't have been good at all.

Some Minor Gods had been killed, names I won't mention, brutally and on screen as to scare the rest of the world into submitting into Kronos's will. Even though, apparently, no one had believed in the gods before this happening of the world getting taken over. Weird huh?

What? How do I know this? Well…it's a long story. And on these streets lack of information will get you killed. I'll tell you. It's because of my mom. Remember? Sally Jackson? She is the one who told me all of this stuff and before you ask how did she know it, she was told by my father. Also, I have no idea how he knew so don't ask me!

…In fact, I know very little about my father…I don't know what his name is, what he likes doing, or even what he looks like. Well…my mom tells me that I look a lot like him so I guess if I just imagine an older me I should be alright. WRONG! Anyway, the only things I know was that I was born at the mid-beginning part of the war and that my parents had met on this beach called Montauk.

I know what you're thinking. Who starts a relationship in the middle of a war? Apparently, with my own still living self as proof, my parents did. Before I was even born my father left my mother and told her that he needed to fight in the war. She says that she understood but I can tell that every time I mention it hurts her a bit inside. She told me when I was around a few years old, that my father had died in battle, and never was going to come home. That I would never meet him...that was one of the worst days of my life.. I can still remember some things I used to do before the war got too bad.

Flashback

_I walked slowly over to my mom as she sat crying at the table in the abandoned warehouse. I was cold and had been in bed until I heard the cries of my mother, concerned I had went out of my room to see if i could comfort her. Grover was sleeping on the couch and muttering word like "Food!" and "Enchilda's!". I giggled when i had heard him talking but then stopped hearing the noises outside in the distance. Outside, far from our abandoned warehouse, I could hear big booms of bombs exploding and people yelling, I was already used to it by now. It had been like that my entire life, and we were luckier than most to have a place quite a ways away from the battlefield. _

_"Mommy?" I had asked her. "What's wrong? Is Daddy okay?"_

_I had heard alot about Daddy, and how he was bravely fighting in the war to protect my mom and me. I was proud of him, but still a bit sad that I didn't get to meet him. But Mommy promised that someday I would! And I believed Mommy!  
_

_Sally Jackson looked at me with tear filled eyes, quite a few rolling down her cheeks reddening them. She sniffed and reached over to me to pick me up. She did, and set me on her lap so I could lay back on her chest as she held me like mothers do. But I was concerned about her tears, and she never held me like this unless something was really wrong. Like the time she found out the hut at Monatuk had been destroyed. That place held very special memories for her and Daddy._

_"Mommy?" I questioned looking up at her beautiful, yet tired, face. _

_She sniffed again and held me tighter against herself. "Percy, you know how I said that you would one day meet your father?"_

_My heart skipped a beat. That was it? Daddy came home and she was crying because she was so happy? That must of been it! I began to wiggle and move excitedly. "Really! Daddy's home! When can I see him! When can I-"_

_"Percy." Said my Mother softly. "Daddy's not coming home...Daddy's...gone."_

_My heart stopped at that moment. Daddy was gone? Daddy was...dead? _

_Outside I could hear my mother whispering how sorry she was and saying that Daddy loved me. But i knew better, if Daddy had loved me or my mom he wouldn't of died. He would of beat the bad guys and lived happily ever after with us! Forever!_

_Forever..._

_That had been one of the hardest days of my life, and since then, things haven't gotten better.  
_

_End Flashback  
_

I remembered that memory with a grimance, my feelings not have really changed since that day. Just..mellowed a bit with muturity. But still, I kind of resented my father for that, for dying when my mother needed him, for leaving before I was even born, for making my mom so sad, and a lot of other things. But now wasn't the time to feel sorry for myself. I needed to get home.

I ducked into a dark alley as I saw a snake like creature, who's mythical name I had forgotten, slithering around. I breathe a sigh of relief. That had been a close one. I was currently in downtown New York in Manhattan, or, at least, it had been Manhattan…

But that was before I was born so I don't know all of the details, Kronos had changed the name of it to Titan, the capital of Great Titan. It was kind of a stupid name to me but I had no choice in the matter. The reason why he had changed this particular town into the name Titan was because it used to be the holding place for most of the Gods. Cool right?

My mom had told me that they had been in the Empire State Buildings because that was one of the primes of the western civilization. They used to be in Greece and Rome but they shifted their power with the Western Civilization. Not that it mattered; they were only slaves and servants now.

Titan, or Manhattan, being the capital and last resting place of the Gods It should have been pretty nice right? Like fancy houses and paved streets? Wrong again! It was a complete dump! It had been over run by monsters that only belonged in monsters and was ruled by an insane, evil, insane, power hungry, insane, oh and did I mention insane?, Evil Goddess. Or at least this part of the country, the "lower" part of the former state.

Manhattan was the first place to go in the Second Titan War and most of the residents were slaves. I wasn't sure what lived in Uptown Titan, the **true **capital of the Titans. I had only heard rumors of it. Rumors of people with strange powers yet not gods and mythical beasts, yet not myths, lived there. My best friend, Grover, had told me this.

Who's Grover? Grover has been my best bud since I was born. He has a leg problems, said from getting attacked by a beast once, and a fetish for eating strange foods. But I shouldn't be talking, at least he can eat anything when we really didn't' have much of nothing. I'm not sure how old he is but apparently, despite him looking my age, he is almost as old as my mom. I have no clue how that is possible but I had other things to worry about besides my best friends weird aging. Like wondering where I would get the next meal for my family, or how to avoid getting killed every day, and also how to improve our horrible lifestyle as it is.

I walked down the dark, only moonlit streets, towards the abandoned warehouse where Mom and Grover currently were. Suddenly I heard a scuffle. I spun around towards a dark alley where I had heard the noise. I hoped it wasn't a monster because I had no means to defend myself from it. Suddenly moonlight fell upon the front of the alleyway and I saw…

I yelled in surprise and fell back onto my butt when I saw what looked like the ghost of a twelve-year-old girl with silver hair and eyes as white as the moonlight. She looked tired, worn out, as if she had been running a marathon for the last…probably twelve years. Her face was scared, a face not uncommon to this state of life, and pale. Or perhaps it was just the moonlight.

She seemed to be trying to say something to me despite my reaction. I wasn't sure if I should run away or what. She didn't seemed hostile…in fact she had a desperate face like if she wasn't able to tell me this one thing she would die. I had a feeling that it was something like that so with that thought in mind I slowly sat up and got to my feet. I knew it was really stupid to not to be looking for something to defend myself or running away, but if felt like I could…nah. No point overcomplicating it.

I approached the strange ghost-like girl cautiously. She breathed a sigh of relief at me not running away.

Finally, she spoke. It was like before she wasn't able to…like she had bad reception or something. But that wasn't possible, she was right there.

"I have not much time Peresus-"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Then blushed realizing that she had just said that she was in a hurry.

She didn't appear to be annoyed, apparently still glad that I hadn't been scared off running. "I know your name because…not important, I just do. And I also know your father very well young hero-"

"Wait another minute," I said a bit angrily. "My father is dead!"

She gave me a pitied look and I had a feeling she knew something I didn't. I immediately wanted to know more about what she knew. But right now she was talking so I did the polite thing and listened. My earlier outburst had been because of my ADHD. Yeah, blame it on the ADHD.

"I have known your father a long time young hero." She said softly.

"Who!" I asked eagerly and still a bit angrily.

She hesitated and looked down a bit yet not breaking eye contact with me with those pale orbs. "I…I'm not sure…"

My mouth dropped open. Didn't she just tell me that she knew! What did that mean? "What!" I asked. "What does that mean?"

She gave me a nervous look. "I have it narrowed down between…well, seven men but I know each of them very well!" She said hurriedly.

And before I could question her any further what the heck it meant for her to have my father narrowed down to seven men she continued to speak at a hurried pace as before, except now her form flickering as if it was a hologram.

"But the reason why I am sending you this transmission of myself is because I need your help and-."

Suddenly a howl cut off her talking. Her eyes widened and I realized that the howl had come from her side of the…wherever she was. She looked at me panicked and began to move her lips in one more group of words before she disappeared into darkness as moonlight moved from that spot.

I stepped back, admittingly frightened immensely. I turned from there and ran as fast as I could as if a monster was behind me, very funny but seriously I was scared, back home to the abandoned warehouse. I panted heavily as I ran into the metal doors, fumbled with the handle, and opened it while running inside. I slammed it closed and leaned up against the walls panting heavily. I slid down to the floor and held my head. That one sentence had affected me so much. I didn't know why.

No. I did know why. Because the words she spoke…the words she spoke…they…

"Percy? Are you hurt? What's wrong?" Came the usual concern sound of my Mom's voice. "Are you alright?"

"Food!" Yelled Grover's voice from his bedroom. Obviously he was sleeping and dreaming of wonderful things to eat. Things that most people probably hadn't seen in years. Under normal circumstances I would have cracked a smiled like usual.

But things were different all of the sudden. Things had just changed drastically…She could have been lying to me but for some reason I doubted it completely. Because…the words she spoke to me…the ones that had me so shaken up…were…

Your.

Father.

Lives.

I didn't know it then. But those words had changed my course of life forever, and it wasn't even dinner time.

End of Prologue

**Not to bad right? I should hope not, now down to business. I want…a grand minmum of FIVE(5) REVIEWS! To Update. **

**Also, the first person to enter in who the shadow girl is gets the next chapter dedicated to them. IT should be pretty obvious, I mean, I gave it away in the middle of the chapter! **

**R&R **

**Remember…FIVE(5) REVIEWS OR NO UPDATE!**


	2. Chapter 2: Blue Food for your Thoughts?

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding whom Nico or maybe even Leo should be with…**

**To Authors: (Holy! I didn't think I would have to update this soon! But a promise is a promise…) And also, replies to comments…**

**SMiiLE-**** Congrats to you for getting Artemis first and being my first review, this chapter is dedicated to you!**

**Xover Queen****- The reason why put "I want this amount of reviews" is so that when I do get that amount of review I have an obligation to update instead of being lazy and not. If I say I will, I always do. If I don't have motivation besides loving the story, I don't usually update. But thanks, you also got Artemis right!**

**Jamie Daughter of Artemis****- Yeah, its Artemis. I put her hair a different color for two reasons: one, I forgot, and two, and probably best "save face" answer, is because she is not as powerful as before so she can't alter her appearance anyway she wants as much. I totally just made that up but it fits, but mainly yeah, it's because I forgot and was too lazy to look it up. Sorry! I'll probably change it later!**

**Enjoy! R&R! **

**Oh yeah! I forgot! Percy is…fourteen in here! Luke is nineteen! Nico is twelve in here and so on and so forth. **

Chapter 2: Thinking

Percy POV

"Percy?"

I quickly looked up, sweating slightly from the situation, and saw my mom in a little bit away in a doorway across from me. I smiled, because seeing her always made feel better.

Incase you don't know, my mom is_**beautiful!**_She could give any evil Goddess a run for their drachmas! She has long, wavy brown hair and warm blue eyes that changed color in the light. She was the bravest, strongest woman I knew.

Of course I hadn't seen another woman in a long time. In fact, Grover and my mom were the only people I had seen for a few months now. In my scavenges for food I've only been seeing more and more monsters and absolutely **no **humans. I wonder if everyone besides my family has been taken as slaves by Kronos, I didn't doubt it but it still was horrible.

But I was talking about how beautiful my mom is. She has a tired, and work-worn face and her posture is clearly just as exhausted out. That wasn't surprising either, most people would **kill; **yes, literally kill-age, for this place. We were really lucky to have it with only three people living in it. She worked really hard to find this place after the war began, said that her apartment had burned down and our father had sent us to this place that he had found. I guess I should be grateful for that, and I was but still…

My mom came over to me, with concern written clearly over her face. I realized what a sight I must be. I was sweaty from running, my worn out clothes all rustled up and holy, though not from running away like a madman, and I probably had a look of pure horror on my face. She most likely thought that I had gotten attacked!

"I'm fine Mom." I say before she can say anything. "I wasn't attacked or something… I just got close to getting caught that's all." It wasn't a lie.

She pursed her lips the way she does when she wants to say something. After a moment she breathes a sigh and shakes her head sadly.

"Well, as long as you're alright." I breathe a silent sigh of relief. She didn't notice, phew.

I then remembered why I had been outside in the first place. I held out a wet bag of groceries that I had scavenged. Her eyes widened and her mouth opened a bit in surprise.

I grinned, rather pleased with my load today. I had risked a lot to get this food but it was worth it. I thought mom would be really proud of me too but instead she frowned.

"I wish you didn't have to try so hard to get us supplies. I'm the mother, I should be the one doing it."

I frowned, no longer as pleased with my load of priceless treasure; it really was priceless around here. My mom always blamed herself for not being able to help more but she wasn't as fast as I or strong and she wasn't able to find things as well as I. If a monster caught my mom, she wouldn't be able to get away. At least I would only get a few scars and still be able to leave alive.

And my mom helped out a lot more than she thought. She cooked the food, clean the warehouse and clothes, put up camouflage over the warehouse with Grover, and a lot of other things that I couldn't do.

She walked over to me and flattened down my hair the way she always does when she's showing affection, or concern. I blushed a bit, I was fourteen not ten years old, but somehow I still liked my mother caring about me like this. That sounded like a conceited over ground teenager, sorry, but I am one.

I opened my bag of food and we both peered inside. There was a loaf of smashed bread, three zip locked bags of turkey slices, a few cans of ravioli, and a box of… Mom's eyes widened considerably so when her eyes landed on the box of blue dye making me smile even wider than before. I had gone through some trouble to pick that up from on the streets, I had to search weeks and weeks for it.

My mom got teary eyes and hugged me. "You really didn't have to Percy! You are such a good son to me!"

I smiled brightly again, I was happy to make her so happy.

I guess I should explain the reaction of my mom to a bottle of blue food dye. Before the war mom used to date this really stupid and ugly guy, before she met my father of course, name Ugliano.

Gabe Ugliano, the worst sounding guy on the face of the planet! You wouldn't believe what my mom went through with that jerk by the sounds of it! She always makes things easier and better than it sounds but with this guy she didn't hold back a bit. He was greedy, stupid, and a complete lazy fool!

Anyway, she used to date this complete jerk and one day he said to her that there was no such thing as blue food. In her own act of rebellion she told me that she had immediately started going out of her way to get blue food until she broke up with him when the war started. Today, its' her own way of remembering her "rebellious" nature so that she can remember to be being a rebel today. I was proud of her for that.

I gave the groceries to my mom and said that I was going to go to my room and asked her to call me when she was done preparing dinner. She nodded and I walked passed her down the hallway and towards my room.

"Food!" Cried out Grover from his room and I cracked a small smile this time.

If you're thinking that Grover doesn't do anything you're wrong! He often comes and scavenges with me but he was recently hurt by a viper tongued giant snake who's greek name I forgot. He luckily hadn't been bit or anything but had taken a bad whack with its giant tail into a brick wall. We barely were able to get away from that thing. That had been a week ago.

Grover had wanted to go with me for this one, saying that he was healed but I hadn't believed him and told him to stay home for at least one more scavenge. We went scavenging at least twice a week and find what we can.

It must be confusing to understand for you, I mean, this is eleven years after the war ended and Kronos took over! How would I be able to find human food after so long? That's the thing…I have no idea. I mean, I know where I find it, usually in the garbage or streets, but where it comes from I don't know. It's like there's a huge group of mortals around here living in secret, and I am just picking up the stuff that they lost or forgot. And since that's farfetched and totally impossible I will just go with I don't know. Yeah.

I passed the sound of his snoring and food murmmers in his room and went down the hall to my own. I had a mattress that Grover had found for me when I was a four, so now, ten hard and long years later; it was pretty raggedy but still better than nothing. Anything was better than nothing. I had learned to be grateful for what I had.

Other than my mattress and a few blankets there wasn't much else in my room. There was a small window, one if I wanted I could barely fit out of, (A/N REMEMBER THIS!) and a wooden desk my waist tall under it, on the desk was a mirror where I looked at how much worse I was than the day before. I had a feeling that this used to be an office or something.

I walked tiredly over to the mirror and looked into it. I examined my face, my short, jet black hair was gritty and sloppy, my sea green eyes were full of a worn out type of tiredness. I had inherited them both from my father I was told, but not like I would know. I'd never met him.

But in a way, I feel like I have. A sort of…warm feeling as his memory when I was a baby. Before my mom told me that I had he had never met me I had always assumed I had. And then when I thought he had "died"…I wasn't sure what to do. I had just cared for my mom all these years with Grover.

I sighed deeply and put a hand to by brow in a stressful like matter. I hadn't acted it earlier with my mom but I was shaken up by that girls words. I knew them to be true, I had known it to be true my entire life. But I just hadn't…believed it really, kind of a sort of denial. I know I just said that I didn't know what to think when I thought he had died but now I really didn't know what to do.

I knew he was alive now, but did it matter? Shouldn't I be even more angry for him not coming home to help take care of her? And for never being there for me? For abandoning us before I was even born in the middle of a war? I knew I did feel some resentment but I couldn't bring myself to hate the guy… maybe if I did find him I would be able to…I don't know? Work it out?

Another thought made me run pale. What happens if he is part of Kronos army or something? I had heard of mortals who ruled with the mythical monsters for their own greed and want of power. What if he was like that? It would make sense why he would be alive after all this time…

Or even worse? What if he didn't want me? What if I found him and I was nothing more of an annoyance and he had a new family or something? Why would he want some mistake that he made almost fifteen years ago?

(A/N Poseidon will not be married to Amphrite and Triton doesn't exist. Well, i might have them come in but be evil or not at all. I'm one of those fool-hardy people who thinks a mortal can love a god and have them only be together...yeah, I'm THAT person! At least with Poseidon and Sally…)

(A/N You know…nine months pregnant plus fourteen equals almost fifteen…he's not quite fifteen though)

I put both hands on my head feeling a major headache coming on. I would think more of this topic later. I walked over to my bed and collapsed onto it, exhausted from the day's work. At least tomorrow would be okay and easy going. No troubles for tomorrow for me. Just peace and quiet.

Yeah right.

End Chapter 2: Thinking

**Woah! I really didn't expect that I would have to update this fast! It was hard too since I had just wrote that first chapter one night and posted it that same night, went to sleep and BOOM! More than five reviews!**

**Okay, How about 7*SEVEN* more reviews since i could barely deal with six and update! So a grand total of twelve more reviews please!  
**


	3. Chapter 3: I meet a Goddess

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding whom Nico or maybe even Leo should be with…**

**To Authors (FUDGEBALLS! I really didn't think this story would be that much of a hit! I have to write every spare second of the day! And believe me, this chapter was posted AS SOON AS I COULD!)**

**Okay, I'm not going to lie to you. There is going to be NO action this chapter but the next chapter will be better, I PROMISE! These first few chapters are just opening filler's…thee rest of the story will be action filled!**

**PS: This chapter will be short too, but the next one will be over 3,500 words, I PROMISE! And you know by the rushed updates that i keep my promises.  
**

**Enjoy! **

**Chapter 3: Nightmare  
**

Percy Pov

Dream

_I was staring at my feet, or shoes, whatever. I was standing on what looked to be cement rock with chips and pieces all around it. Despite me wearing my worn out shoes I could feel the warmth of the ground underneath it, so much it was almost melting the rubber off my shoes._

_Since the ground was hot it was only natural that I also felt hot to. Like there was a harsh, burning wind going against my face while it also blew against the rest of my body with the feeling of sandpaper. It was a very uncomfortable and rather miserable feeling. It was like I was in the hottest place on the planet, a sort of barren of water wasteland type feeling. _

_I looked up at face level and was momentarily blinded. There was light all around me, bright and blinding sunlight. I looked up and saw there were, more than two hundred feet above, windows that let in the sun's light into the strange looking room. I could barely see around me and for a moment I wondered if I was in a desert outside of this stone made room. _

_It was then I heard the sound of panting and harsh breathing. I looked around wildly, a bit blinded by the light still. That was until my eyes fell on the figure that was making the tortured sounded breathing. _

"_Hello," Said the girl I recognized to be the ghost girl from before, except now she had auburn colored hair instead of silver. Her eyes were the same moon colored orbs as before, a yellowish silver grow. But the glow was fainter and almost non visible in this light setting. A stonewall was behind her._

_It was then I saw I was in some sort of rock cell, with no doors or windows beside the ones above more than two hundred free above so that was no way to get out. I looked back at the girl and felt my eyes widened. How could I have not noticed before?_

_The girl, was kneeling, her knees on the cement floor, and her hands… her hands… were __**chained up **__and her body…her body was __**bloodied **__from obvious torture_

_I gasped and she smiled weakly at me from my reaction. "Yes, Perseus, not the best thing to dream about is it? I am sorry that you must spend you're precious resting hours like this, but it was important." _

"_You-You are the one that I-I saw yesterday! The ghost girl!" _

_She smiled again, though a bit of annoyance this time in her face. (She must have finally gotten tired of me interrupting her.) "Yes Percy, though ghost girl isn't my name. My name is Artemis, former goddess of maidens and the moon." _

_My jaw dropped but I believed it. I didn't know why but I believed her to be the Goddess Artemis, twin sister of Apollo. "How'd you end up here? Like…Like this?" _

_Artemis frowned but nodded understanding my question. Though I knew the answer, I wanted to know if what my father said was true. _

"_My Grandfather, the evil Titan Kronos, captured my family and I when the war ended, took our items of powers, my own precious Silver Crescent Bow*1*, and used them against us. Then he locked each of us away in our own prison and punishment and was rendered powerless. I, Goddess of the night and moon, was put in a place where it was always hot, sunny, and usually daytime. Likewise, my twin brother Apollo, God of day and the sun, was put in a cold and dark place. All of the Olympians placed under arrest, locked away for eternity." _

_I nodded. It was exactly the way that my father told my mother who told me. So at least that part of my father wasn't a lie. But why was I here right now? _

"_Why am I here right now?" I asked hers and she sighed in relief. Probably relieved that I wasn't asking her any more questions. Well questions that were off topic anyway. She looked pretty weak and talking looked like a great burden to her anyway. _

"_Yes Perseus. The reason why I have you here right now is because I need your help. You need to come to the place I am and free me."_

_A second ago I had just told myself that I wouldn't annoy or ask anymore questions to Artemis but I felt that goal quickly fading. _

"_What?" I asked dumbly, unable to say anything else. Despite the millions of questions that had just popped into my head that's all I said. And what about my father? I should be asking about my father not saying "What?" I watched her for her reply. _

_Surprisingly, and to my moral depleting, she laughed. She laughed heartily and long as if she hadn't laughed in years (Which probably was true.) and I could imagine that if she had her hand free she would have been wiping a tear from her eye in amusement. Amusement at me for my dumbness I realized and blushed. _

"_Sorry young one." Said Artemis after she stopped laughing for a few moments. Wait wasn't I the older one? Oh! She's just appearing to be twelve she's not really one! Stupid Percy! _

"_But," She continued. "It has been very long since I last laughed, in fact almost fourteen years, when I was last with my annoying twin brother Apollo." She said wistfully and a bit sadly. I couldn't help feel bad for her, it wasn't fair for any of the Olympians to be trapped, locked up, and tortured like this! I wanted to do something but what could I do…?_

"_You doubt your importance, don't worry, Percy you are very special, even if you, and I, do not know who your father is exactly." She said as if reading my mind._

_I looked at her surprised and voiced it to her. "You can read my mind?" I asked bewildered and a bit._

_She smiled again and looked as if she was going to laugh again, but then she turned serious._

"_No I cannot read your mind but I can tell what your thinking. I have been along mortals for a very long time to at least know what they're thinking." She said wisely. "But now is not the time, I just said that I am in need of your help Percy."_

_I noticed that she stopped calling me "Perseus" and was a bit glad for it. I wasn't familiar enough, or familiar at all, with her to call me that. Maybe later, but now I preferred just Percy. Then I realized that she said that she needed my help, and I wanted to help her. Anyway if it was possible that I actually could help Artemis I wanted to!  
_

"_How can I help?" I ask determinedly and she smiled as if this was what she was waiting for. _

"_You must find me, I can't tell you where I am," I frown; this wasn't starting out as the easiest rescue mission. "But I can make sure you are sent my way by a friend of my brother's."_

"_How can I do anything?" I ask again feeling very low self-confidence. If it took the Titan Kronos HIMSELF to capture Artemis like this, how could a mere powerless (A/N heh heh heh) mortal like me do anything?_

"_You doubt your worth again. Don't worry, I'm sure that you'll find the power, and friends, to free me."_

_She suddenly turned sad and I wondered if I did anything wrong. She spoke more softly than before._

"_And…after you wake up…I'm sorry for what's about to happen." _

_I didn't know what she meant but I felt myself waking up, the light surrounding me and then… terror. _

_I felt immeasurable terror like something was about to kill me. Like I was about to die._

_I was about to die!_

My eyes shot open to the sound of…

"AHHHEnchilada's!"

I heard Grover's sayings of "Food" and "Enchilada's" in his room?

I sighed in relief and wiped the sweat off my brow, everything was normal and fine. Everything was the same as when I went to bed for the second time that night after dinnertime. That really had been some dream. Completely unbelievable…then why did I feel so nervous?

I sat up on my mattress and put my face in my hands. My hair was dripping with sweat but unlike other times when I was covered with water, it felt horrible. **I **felt horrible. It was because of that dream…no, not a dream. More like a vision or something, of Artemis. She said that she needed my help, but seriously, what could I do?

Then those words she said at the last second….What did she mean that she was sorry? Probably sorry for the same reason as before, for waking me up and stuff.

Then again what was that horrible feeling at the end of the dream and right now? Why did I feel so horrible, and not from last nights exhaustion, but from the dream or nightmare alone was making me feel this way. I groaned and hit my head my hands, I didn't understand **any **of this.

"Percy! Grover!" Yelled my mom's voice making my ears perk up a bit. "Time for breakfast! And do **not **go back to sleep!"

I laughed, the horrible feeling still there but not as bad, even just hearing my mother's voice made feel so much better. At the same time my stomach growled and I laughed again, perfect timing, I was starving!

I, feeling much better than before, stood up quickly and left my room while following the smell of sizzling meat and bacon. It smelled godly.

I walked into the kitchen and saw my mom smiling brightly, and holding a metal pan over the gas stove. (A/N Gas stove…THAT'LL BE VERY IMPORTANT! REMEMBER) Inside the pan were a bunch of pieces of the turkey pack, two for each of us, and a two eggs for each of us, I had very luckily found three carton of eggs a week ago and we still had some eggs left. On the counter was a piece of warm toast with a bit of butter for each of us, and we were almost out of milk but each of us had half full glass of milk in broken or chipped cups.

She saw me and smiled even brighter, it seemed seeing me had made her day better also. She set the pan down on the stove and walked over to me, she didn't have to lean down to hug me since I was almost as tall as her. I hugged her back, taking in her comforting presence. She released me and kissed me on the cheek.

"How did you sleep?" She asked me and I immediately remembered the horrible presence and identification of the goddess.

I faked a smile, I hated lying to her but there was no reason to concern her. "Fine, didn't really dream."

She nodded and smiled again making me feel guilty for lying. But if I had told her my dream she would be worried all day. She had enough to worry about without me telling her a probably bad luck dream.

"Sit down Percy." She said gesturing to barely standing wooden seat at an equally as bad shape table. But it was all he had ever known as home. All he probably would ever know as his home.

He sat down in the rickety chair and resigned himself to smelling the breakfast smells in peace. He heard the sound of Grover, walking funny as he usually did, come in and sit down at a chair across from me. I sighed, not unhappy or disappointed that he had just come in, but because I had wanted a few minutes of peace. It was okay, though, talking to Grover would take my mind of that horrible dream.

"Hey Grover." I said lazily and opening my eyes to look at him.

"Morning Percy." Said Grover with a glum look.

He was a strange teenager indeed. He had long, curly reddish brown hair and a beard despite his age, I think my around my own or so, with equally brown eyes.

He wore a silver cowbell around his neck, never told me why, a worn out blue shirt with an orange circle on it, and was wearing a different shaded, orange beenie-type hat.

"What's wrong Grover?" I asked a bit concerned, he was usually really happy and stuff.

He looked nervous, like he wanted to tell me but couldn't.

I nodded, understanding that there was something he couldn't tell me, he probably just had an embarrassing bad dream and he didn't wanted to tell me. That would make sense.

But, subconsciously, I knew that that wasn't it. That wasn't it at all.

My mom came over and set down a plate in front of each of us. Blue eggs, blue turkey pieces, a half of a cup of blue milk, and blue butter on blue toast. Why would anyone want Dr. Seuss's green eggs and ham when you have my mom's blue food?

I wanted to dig in right away, I dived my chipped, plastic fork into my blue food and picked up a piece of turkey piece. I picked up the fork to put the food into my mouth and then into my starving stomach, not even bothering to watch Grover almost inhale all of the food on his plate in one breath.

The fork approached my mouth-

**BOOM! BANG! BOOM! **

I guess I wouldn't be able to eat after all…

***1* Silver Crescent Bow- Artemis weapon of power, the reason I didn't mention I t before or say that Luke stole it was because with only the Big Three weapons of power he didn't need the other Olympians powers. **

**Like Apollo will have the Golden Quarter Sun Bow-GQSB (A/n I love acronyms) **

**Anyone who can guess what HBO means gets the next chapter dedicated to them! **

**I want...a total of twenty reviews so eight(8) reviews.  
**

**Alexandra Annie Aquvrat ate apples and auspiciously acted abnormal after an atrocious alleyway attempt. (A/N I.D.K. I don't know.) **


	4. Chapter 4: Taken

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper(Yes, they won't be in the story for quite a while, sorry I love Jason so don't think that is it), SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…**

**I've did it! I've found someone for Nico to be with! She'll be an Oc but will be important to the story. Now for Leo… **

**Enjoy! I've updated in honor of ****MyRedPhoenix!**

**PS: no one got the HBO meaning right. **

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned Percy Jackson & the Olympians… Then I would have made the Percy Jackson Movie a WHOLE lot better! Like to the Harry Potter series! **

**Chapter 4: Taken**

_Recap:__The fork approached my mouth-_

_**BOOM! BANG! BOOM! **_

_I guess I wouldn't be able to eat after all…_

Percy Pov

We all froze at its sound and looked at where the banging was taking place. It was the front door where I had entered in the abandoned warehouse last night.

What was that? What in Hades, or perhaps the Titan of Death who took over the Underworld and rules over Hade's kingdom after the war, name was that?

**BANG! BANG!**

The sound of the banging continued, and whatever was making the banging really wanted to get in. Bad. But it would have to go through solid metal doors to get in… Yet I had no doubt whatever it was, was going to get in sooner or later.

I looked over at my mother and Grover and realized that they were as frightened frozen looking as me. I touched my face, I hadn't realized it before but I was sweating as bad as I had when I first woken up. That horrible feeling was back.

And it was worse than ever. I could feel my head as well as my heart pounding against the parts of my anatomy they resided.

"They've come." Whispered my mother to herself. What did she mean, "They've come?" Did she know who was banging down the warehouse's door?

**BANG! BANG! BOOM!**

The banging continued and I finally decided what to do. I jumped up; it had to be a monster. We had to get away!

"Mom! Grover! Come on, Let's go! We need to get away!"

They stayed seated, unmoving and just staring up at me with fear.

I stared at them, were they frozen with fear from whatever was at the door? I admit, I was pretty scared right now too but this wasn't the time for them to stay seated! It was time to run away! I didn't like it very much, but I rather lived than die a fool! 

"Grover." Spoke my mother finally and I looked at her eagerly. Were they finally going to come and run! Good! But instead she said something I didn't expect her to.

"Take Percy and go. I'll hold them off long enough for you to get him away safely."

I stared at her disbelieving. What did she mean? What was she doing!

Grover seemed to snap out of his frightened state and put on a serious look, one that I had never seen him have before in all my years that I had knew him. He looked at my mother and nodded.

"I'll protect him Sally, don't worry. It is my job after all."

I stared at him in disbelief also. What does he mean that it was his job to protect me? I was the one who protected **him** whenever monsters came around during scavenges for our food! No offence to Grover but he wasn't really battle material!

**Boom! **He was getting closer to getting in…we needed to leave, like, now!

"Come on Percy we need to go." Said Grover standing up and taking my arm and trying to pull me towards the back exit of the abandoned warehouse.

"No!" I shouted waving his hand off my arm. "I'm not going anywhere unless you guys tell me what's going on!"

My mother looked at me with a desperate look in her eyes but I wouldn't accept it, I wasn't going to leave without her! "Percy…" Began my mother.

"No!" I yelled back. I didn't care if someone was banging down the door and wanting to kill us.

She sighed in defeat and looked at Grover, silent words going through their eyes while I stared at them definitely.

"Fine, Percy. I'll go with you." She said and I sighed in relief. I was worried that she was actually going to stay behind.

**BOOM! BOOM! **I could hear the door cracking finally, it was) going to withstand only a few more blasts before it was destroyed.

"Then let's go people!" Yelled Grover while ushering us out of the room.

I began to run out of the room and looked back to see my mother running to the gas stove (A/N Remember!), turning all of the stove tops on to my confusion. We needed to leave now, not worry about cooking our next meal! She began to dig around the cupboards for something. We really didn't have any time for this!

**BOOM!**

"Mom!" I yelled. "Come on!"

"Percy! Go, I'll be right behind you!" She yelled. I didn't want to argue with her, and maybe if I went she would finally follow…

I wish that I had been right.

"Go now!" Urged my mother and I nodded running towards the back entrance of the warehouse.

**BOOM! CRASH! **The back entrance burst open and a giant chimera burst out from it breathing fire down the hallway. I yelled in surprise and would have been burnt to a crisp if Grover hadn't pulled me into my room by my blue jeans, jacket.

"The Chimera got in!" I yelled, we had been too concerned with the front entrance that we hadn't even listened to the back entrance booming's! The chimera didn't come in after us so apparently it hadn't seen us yet.

"I have to go back for her!" I yelled looking back in the direction of the kitchen. I could still hear her scuffling through the cupboards. What was she looking for? 

The Chimera roared fire into the hallway again before I could get out. I yelled in frustration. There was a whole in the wall where I could, if I wanted, barely see into the kitchen. Maybe then I can tell her about the Chimera and get her out! I looked through the hole in the wall despite Grover's urging to get out of here and saw that she had picked up something and now was turning toward the hallway towards my room. She was going to make it if the Chimera didn't catch her!

**BOOM! BOOM-CRASH! **

"AHHH!" Screamed my mother as the front door also slammed open, I almost screamed at what I saw.

A big, huge, (and ugly, let's not forget extremely ugly) and hairy monster with horns that looked liked they could impale a steel wall. Yep, you know who I'm talking about, the Minotaur.

I shudder slightly without noticing it and keep staring through the peephole in fear. What was the Minotaur doing here? He, or she I've never bother asking or checking for fear of my head coming off, was one of the evil Khione's top monsters she has stashed away.

It stared at my mother with its tiny, beady eyes and I realized in how much danger my mother was in. I could also smell the smell of…gas? It was because of the stove was on by why would my mom turn it on? I didn't care though; I had to go get my mother!

"I have to go get her!" I yelled at Grover, a sound drowned out by the Minotaur stomping his way over to my mother who stared at him with fear.

Grover was just pale and had a pity filled face. Pity I realized wasn't for my mother, but for me. "We can't Percy." He said quietly. "If we go back she'll be killed for sure."

The Minotaur ran over and grabbed my mother by the neck. I tried to run to my bedroom door towards the kitchen but was grabbed by Grover and pinned against a wall. Grover had pinned me next to the tiny peephole so I could watch the Minotaur squeezing the life out of my mother.

Suddenly a new character entered the kitchen. A tanned guy in a tux with scratches on his face as if some animal had been pecking at it.

"Prometheus." Growled Grover as he also looked through the hall in the wall at the kitchen where the three were.

"Prometheus." Gasped my mom at around the same time and I struggled against Grover's arms, he had trapped me!

"Ahh…Sally Jackson isn't it? Such a beautiful lady, too bad that you had to fall for him didn't you?"

Fall for who I wondered, then I realized that he was talking about my dad. Of what importance was my dad to this conversation! Was he the reason that my mom was being killed like this? If so, I would kill him if I ever found him! 

I would have tried to too, if not what Prometheus, the dude who gave fire to humans, said next.

"Now tell me Sally, where is the boy. My employer greatly wants him."

"You mean that jerk Kronos?" Gasped Sally with her hands around the Minotaur's trying to pull it off. I had to give my mom points for dissing the evil ruler of this world and what did the tux dude mean by "Where is the boy."

"And tell him he isn't here, he ran away in anger many years ago." She finished. I was confused. Were they talking about me? Besides Grover, I was the only boy here. Maybe it wasn't my fault and I could still save my mom!

Prometheus snapped his fingers and the Minotaur tightened his grip around my mom's neck. I tried to get free from Grover's grip, believe me I really tried, but I couldn't! Where was that weak boy I protected from monsters go! And why was Grover doing this? Was he…evil like them? It couldn't be true; I absolutely refused to believe it!

My mother made a gasping sound. "You may not have him!"

Prometheus laughed. "I think that sooner or later we'll find the boy, and sooner or later he'll join us. No one can resist Kronos."

"What about his father?" Said Sally defiantly. What? Wasn't my father, I guessed mine; she was getting chocked to death? Did that mean he wasn't the reason? Or was I the reason she was getting chocked? I could do nothing but watch in vain.

Prometheus froze and glared at her. "Of course **he** wouldn't join us. He is so stubborn and hard to contain. Let's hope his son is nothing like him."

I felt a momentarily sense of pride in the father I had never known, but wasn't he the reason why these people wanted me now? I suddenly remembered Artemis words from before,

"_I'm sorry for what is about to happen." _I remembered her high-pitched voice from before. Was she the reason this was happening? Was she the reason that my mom was getting chocked to death? I don't know what to think! I am so confused!

"-And no one can get in or out of this place because there is a Chimera at your back entrance, I know what you're planning to do with the gas in here so I'll make sure he won't breath anymore fire, you're plan is in ruins. Not like you would of anyway."

What did he mean? What was my mom planning on doing with the gas now inside the entire house? If anyone lit a match it would only be a matter of ten or so seconds before the entire house blew, but my mom wouldn't be planning that right?

Suddenly my mom spoke words that I really wished she hadn't.

"Fiammato prendere Percy e vai! Dirgli io amo lui. Quindici secondi!" Yelled my mom in a language I recognized to be Italian and then I froze at the meaning. Mom only used Italian when she was angry or scared, it was a way we could communicate so that no one else could understand.

"Wait, what did you say?" Asked Prometheus confused. "Where the boy is perhaps? If so I'll let you go…just say it in Greek or English please."

The meaning was "Grover, take Percy and go! Tell him I love him, fifteen seconds!" What did that mean? She wanted me to leave… but I couldn't! I had to save her! **I wouldn't just leave her! **But I had a feeling that I wouldn't have a choice in the matter, I was proven right.

I saw her reach behind her back and I saw what she had been looking for before in the cupboards.

Matches.

"No." I whispered. "No, no, no!" She wouldn't, she couldn't, and she can't! Anything besides that!

"Now Sally," Said Prometheus trying to keep his voice calm but failing rather miserably. "Let's not be too rash…"

"Mom!" I whispered. "I have to get her before she-"

"You can't Percy, we need to leave now!" Grover said urgently while looking at the window my room. Was he still going on about that? Who cared if my mom was planning to blow up our home? Who cared if my mom was about to die in the hands of a monster? I cared!

"No!" I said not realizing that tears were flowing down my face. "We. Can't. Just. Leave her!"

"We have too!" Whispered Grover and he grabbed me while tossing me out my window of my room. I kicked and screamed against him but somehow he made me run away from the warehouse.

I looked back at the warehouse, maybe my mom could get out before it-

**KABOOOM!**

The warehouse went up in smoke and my eyes widened.

"MOM!" I screamed breaking away from Grover and trying to run back towards the burning, once abandoned, warehouse.

He ran at me and tackled me to the ground as I watched the big cloud of ash intake the building. I realized far too late what she was planning to do; if I had just thought it out instead of crying like a baby she would still be alive!

I yelled in anger and pounded the ground.

"Percy we need to get away from here!" Yelled Grover in my ear. "Prometheus will only be momentarily-"

"SHUT UP!" I yelled. "YOU LEFT HER BEHIND! WHY DID YOU DO THAT! YOU-YOU TRAITOR!"

I jumped up and tried to kick him in the stomach blinded by anger. He blocked by bringing his foot up and kicking my own. But…his shoe came off.

I backed up as I stared in horror at what I thought was my best friends feet…or should I say hooves?

"You're feet!" I said disbelievingly. I couldn't believe it, my own best friend was a monster! Who helped in killing my mother didn't he! 

Grover looked at me nervously and bit his lip but still had an angry look. "Look Percy it's not the time to be-"

"You're the reason why my mother is dead aren't you! They were after me but you are the one who told them where we were and everything didn't you!" I screamed at him while backing away. "DIDN'T YOU!"

He looked at me pleadingly. "Percy I-"

"YOU DID! DIDN'T YOU! YOU TRAITOR!" I screamed at him not caring for what he was about to say.

He flinched at my words but still stepped towards me. "Look Percy, we'll talk about this later but right now we have to get away from the monsters-"

"YOU ARE A MONSTER! YOU HELPED KILL MY MOTHER!"

This time he actually had the nerve to look angrily at me. "Look Percy I'm a satyr, I know, but I didn't-"

He had just confirmed it, he was a monster and while not all monsters were the same he hadn't done anything to help my mom making it his fault and mine I realized that she was dead!

"I COULD OF SAVED HER!" I bellowed at him. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOUR ASS AGAIN!"

And with that I took of running away from Grover who was yelling pleadingly at me to come back.

I ran through the streets only barely realizing that it had began to rain, the rain which surprisingly only gave me more strength to run. I ran past buildings and more buildings feeling stronger and stronger, but inside feeling even more horrible than this morning after this dream.

My mom, the only person I had ever known and trusted besides Grover, was now dead. Grover, my former best bud in the world, was a traitorous scumbag who let my mother die. I couldn't believe it, my own best friend was a monster. And I was a monster too I realized.

If I had just realized it sooner that the monsters were coming for us or realized that Grover was a bad guy, or anything to have saved my mother she would have been here right now. Or I would be in the warehouse with her while eating her delicious blue food.

I yelled in anger at the skies and ran even faster, I couldn't hear Grover's calls for me anymore or did I want to hear them. I was angry, and sad. The ruined buildings began to blur a bit in the rain as I ran past.

I felt like I wanted to die. I wanted too, but I wouldn't. Not before I had revenge somehow.

What about Artemis? A voice rang in my head. What about her? I know she wanted to save me but wasn't she the reason this was happening? Not like I could of done anything anyway to help her…I couldn't even save my own mother. Who now was dead because of a treacherous friend and myself, and maybe a goddess but I didn't know, or care really, my mom was DEAD!

I didn't know that I had been screaming while running the entire way and shut up, I didn't want to be found by anyone. I wanted to be alone and stay alone! Until I figured this out I didn't want to be found my anything! 

But the Fates didn't like that idea did they?

All of the sudden a chimera jumped out from a corner at me and I realized it to be the same one as before that was part of the reason I couldn't get out of my room and get my mom. Grover must have sent it after me to kill me for not cooperating, who cared? I was going to kill it!

Too bad I realized that I was still only a mortal right?

As soon as I ran at it clawed at my stomach and left three long gashes along my ragged t-shirt. I yelled in pain and clutched my stomach. The Chimera attacked again my slashing out again with its tail, which was a snakehead, the snake bit my arm and I howled in pain.

I managed to back up cursing myself for being so blinded and not realizing that I couldn't kill a Chimera! I WAS HUMAN! Not some god or super human being!

All of the sudden I saw something flash in a gutter behind the chimera and I realized, somehow, if I made it over to their I would be able to live. Then another strange thing happened, part of the rain began…attacking the chimera? The raindrops turned into what looked to be long water blades and hit the Chimera's right side. I didn't care that rain was attacking the Chimera and ran past it too the gutter picking up…

A piece of a metal can? NO! I was so dead!

The water blades evaporate as the Chimera breathed fire at them, then it looked at me with anger in its eyes, like I was the one who made the rain attack him. I wish! If it had been me I would of kept making them attack it!

It pounced at me.

Everything after that was a blur.

At that moment I realized that there was something else in the gutter and picked it up while clicking the end of it.

A long, bronze sword materialized in my hand as the beast pounced on me. I thrusted upward thinking that I had nothing to lose, (wait, yes I did! My life!) But I didn't care and just hoped I wasn't imagining things and praying that I would live.

The beast pounced on the blade and let out a howl of pain, similar to the one I made before when it's tail bit me except this one was a lot more beast like. The blade had pierced it heart.

The Chimera, with its last breath, breathed fire at my head as an act to try to kill me.

Okay, imagine falling in a vat of acid. That's what it felt like to me from the Chimera's fire.

I yelled in pain because the fire had hit my eyes and blinded me. I couldn't see! I COULDN'T SEE!

I felt the beast materialize off me and I jumped up while dropping the ballpoint pen sword and clutched my eyes. It hurt so much!

_Percy open your eyes._

A voice spoke in my head and I now I was sure I had gone insane. But I listened to the voice an opened my scorched eyes to the rain.

It stung like the Underworld but it also felt a bit good. I forced my eyes to stay open as the rain filled them with its soothing feeling. Suddenly, instead of darkness, I felt a bright light fill up my sockets. It was doing something to my eyes I knew!

I fell to the sidewalk and hit my head against the pavement. I looked up at the sky and actually saw the out lining of the dark storm clouds.

My eyes were healed! But I felt like I had just ran ten thousand marathons and blinked my new eyes, I felt like there was something different about them…that was my last thought before I blacked out.

What a great day.

End the Anstey chapter 4:

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT **

**Phew! At least for this chapter I was given more of a breather! I hate writing action, I suck at it but I managed to get through this chapter without dying so I'm commending myself. Sorry if tooo angsty. **

**I've made some changes to Chapter 1, instead of Luke being a four-year-old when he helps Kronos take over he shall now been a seventeen-year-old. Except now he is immortal in that way. It'll make sense if you reread the first chapter. **

**Why does everyone think it's HalfBlood Oggainzation? That's an awesome name… I wished I would of thought of that before I made my choice at what it should stand for…oh well. **


	5. Chapter 5: I find out who my fathers not

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper(Yes, they won't be in the story for quite a while, sorry I love Jason so don't think that is it), SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…**

**I've did it! I've found someone for Nico to be with! She'll be an Oc but will be important to the story. Now for Leo… **

**Please Enjoy:**

**Disclaimer: I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good…and that I don't own Percy Jackson!**

**Chapter 5: **

It was black, and I couldn't move at all. I didn't feel so well.

The next time I woke up a face was above me, an angel I think it was. She had long, golden blonde hair and stormy grey eyes. Her eyes, held in them a knowledge and curiosity that I had never seen before. She looked strong too, not muscled but lean. I didn't know why but she was wearing an orange shirt that said words that I couldn't read at the moment, on her waist were blue shorts. She was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen, of course I hadn't seen many people in my lifetime so it wasn't that odd. But I had a feeling if I saw anyone else, I wouldn't think they were as beautiful.

"Are you the one?" She whispered. I was confused, was she asking me if I was her soulmate? I wished that I could be, so I nodded. Her eyes widened and then narrowed. I felt like panicking and running away even though I couldn't move. I didn't want to be killed by this beautiful creature, that was probably one of the last things I had on my to do list.

"Not smart to say that, if you are him."

All of the sudden I heard a door open, a wooden sounding one, and she shoved more of whatever she was feeding me into my mouth.

Then black.

It was then I dreamed.

_I was standing on a beach looking out to the ocean. The waves lapped over each other in a delicate way, getting further or closer to me. The wind blew with a gentle breeze through my hair. I could taste and smell the saltwater aroma in the air that blew with the gentle wind. _

_Everything felt content. Everything felt like it was the way it should be and I didn't want to leave, ever. _

"_Percy." Said a voice. It was that warm feeling, the feeling of…_

_Of my father._

"_Percy." Said the voice again. "Look at me." _

_I looked around not seeing where he was, and feeling a bit confused. I was sure I had heard his soft voice. _

"_Percy." This time the sound of the voice came from the ocean and I looked back towards it. _

_A figure materialized out of the water a bit taller than me with black hair and sea green eyes, my sea green eyes. The ones I had inherited from him. _

"_Father." I whispered. _

_He smiled softly, glad for me to have recognized him I guessed. He was what I thought him to look like, strong, tall, and handsome. I could sort of see why my mom fell for him, and why he fell for her was obvious._

"_Yes, Percy it is I." _

"_Why'd you leave?" I blurted out and cursed my ADHD. It was the first thing I could think of to say. "Why did you leave mom and me?" _

_He frowned sadly. "I wish I could of stayed, but it wasn't possible. If I had stayed he would have eventually found me and killed you both. I had to leave to protect you, that's all I wanted, your and Sally's protection. But it appears my fears have been done." _

"_Yeah!" I said angrily. "Mom's dead! Because of you! And because of me…" I said quivering slightly and looking down. _

_I was glad that he didn't come over and hug me because it would have been really awkward. But he did come over and put a hand on my shoulder comfortingly, I felt like crying but I wouldn't show such emotion the first time I met my father. _

"_It's okay Percy. Sally is alive." He said to me. _

_I looked up at him shocked. "What do you mean! She blew up in the warehouse you gave us!"_

_He nodded. "The warehouse indeed blew up but she didn't die in the explosion. Prometheus at the count of fourteen was able to transport the two of them away in time before it blew up."_

_His eyes darkened in a frightening way that reminded me of hurrcaines, typhoons, and floods. Every bad thing that water can do I saw in his eyes. _

"_Kronos believes he can use Sally to control both of us. I wish I could do something… but I can't. It's up to you to save your mother. I will help you as much as I can, I already sent you one of your most valuable weapons."_

_The ballpoint pen that had saved my suddenly appeared between us and then turned into the celestial bronze sword that I used to defeat the Chimera._

"_Riptide." I whispered and picked it up from the sky by the handle. _

_He smiled and nodded. "Yes, Anaklusmos, that's it's Greek name," He said to me and I nodded, somehow already knowing this. "-Anaklusmos is quite handy, it'll always find a way to return to you once you own it, it can slay monsters, and many other things. It is especially to our type of being."_

_I looked at him confused. "What do you mean our type of being? Who are you?" _

_I knew who he was but I had a feeling that I was missing an important part of him, a part of his identity of sorts. _

_He frowned. "I…I'm not sure if I should tell you, you never know who may be watching and as long as I stay unnamed you should be safer. But I'm sure that you'll figure it out soon enough my son. Until then, good luck."_

_He began to fade, as well as this realm of peace. I panicked. I didn't want to leave, and I definitely didn't want him to leave!  
_

"_Wait!" I called out to him. "There's so much I need to ask you! So many questions about you and mom and everything!" _

_He gave me a small look of sadness. "And let's pray that one day those questions will be answered. Be careful Perseus, my son. Also, one more thing-." _

_A light enveloped the dream before he could finish, and I felt myself regaining consciousness. _

I woke up and immediately and also immediately noted that I felt like my insides had been frozen and then micro waved. What was going on?

So many things were running through my head. Like what was that with my father? I mean it was like he was some superhuman, or even more unbelievable, a god. Like that was possible! How stupid could I be? My dad… a god. As if! I continued to think of how stupid it was to think that until I remembered that I was in an unfamiliar place.

I looked around and saw that I was in what looked to be a metal prison except no metal bars. There was a metal door at the right end of the door. I looked down and saw that I was on a bed with a red blanket covered over me.

It was a small, and cold, making me feel extremely uncomfortable. I had a small dose of claustrophobia; okay a bunch, for being in small places. It made me feel restrained and contained, the two "ined's" that I hated very most.

I looked towards the door and planned to escape. I was in a strange place and while I wasn't getting bad vibes from, I didn't want to be here. I had narrowly escaped being blinded and killed by a chimera, still not understanding how I can see, had the only home I ever known go up in flames, found out my best friend was a…satyr I think it was.

I wondered about Grover. I guess I was going to forgive him if I ever saw him again; he was just trying to protect me and save me by my mom's order. Not like he was keeping any other secrets from me. If I ever saw him again I would get on my hands and knees for being such a jerk. I don't know why I was feeling so sorry all of the sudden but I was a bit glad.

Besides that I had a large amount of things to do, a to-do-list of sorts. I had to save my mother from the Titan Lord and tux dude, find my father who appeared to be imprisoned somewhere by the way he was acting, and save the goddess Artemis who was under strict guard of evil and super powered beings, and lastly find my best friend who probably hated me and was also probably dead or long gone. No problem, nope, none at all.

I was sooo going to fail.

Luckily the last thing on my to-do-list came in and made it easier for me.

The metal door opened and I saw the face of my best friend peek in with a nervous face that I was well accustomed to. He saw that I was awake and began to try to quickly scuffle out of the room.

I held out a hand to him, as if I could pull him back. "Wait! Grover!" 

He froze and turned and faced me. I could see him biting his lower lip and looking down at the metal floor. I realized that he was expecting me to start yelling at him, I opened my mouth to say something.

Before I could though, he interrupted. "I'm so sorry Percy…you can yell at me all you want, I wont say anything. It's all my fault."

What did I tell you? Did I know my best bud or not?

I laughed and he looked up at me surprised.

"I'm not going to yell at you Grover."

"You're-You're not going to yell at me? Really?"

I nodded. "I forgive you pal, there was nothing you could do. And I'm sorry for yelling at you, it wasn't right of me."

Tears filled his eyes as he gave me the most grateful look I had ever seen.

Remember when I said I was going to get on my hands and knees while apologizing to Grover, well, I was about to when he ran over and hugged me.

He was crying slightly as he hugged me tightly. It felt a bit awkward but if this was how I could comfort him, then it was okay for him to hug me. He released me and rubbed his wet eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry," He told me. "I-I just didn't think you ever would forgive me!"

He grabbed a hankie from his shirt and blew into it. I realized that he wasn't wearing pants and was revealing his shaggy goat legs. I guess that wherever we were it was natural for him to be…natural.

I suddenly felt a bit jealous, he couldn't tell his best friend for fourteen years who and what he was but wherever we were he could walk around with his pants off. What was with that!

"Uh…Grover?"

He sniffed and looked at me. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Where are we?" I said, still remembering that we were in a small metal room that before I thought was a prison cage cell.

His eyes widened as if he was just remembering that himself. He grinned suddenly.

"You're not going to believe this Percy but… I'm home!"

I looked at him confused. Huh? 

He corrected himself. "Or should I say our home! Welcome on of Camp Half Blood's

Infirmary rooms!"

Camp Half Blood? Wasn't that that one camp that used to be safe for half-blood's? The children of the Olympians weren't they?

Grover corrected himself again. "Or should I say HBO HQ Infirmary 104."

This time I was really confused. "Half Blood Organization?" I guessed. If we were at Camp Half-Blood wouldn't it make sense to be called that? (A/n See! Everyone guesses that! Except you alexandriarulzforeva, you got the closest of anyone.)

Grover shook his head. "You're pretty close. Actually it's Half Bloods of the Olympians."

I nodded, that made sense. I tried to get out of bed but was stopped by Grover.

"Don't get out of bed, you're still healing."

Something in his tone irked me. "How long have I been asleep Grover?"

He fidgeted and looked down. "Uh…Three days. The viper tail of that particular Chimera had poison venom and when you got bit it went straight to your system. It really a surprise that you're alive and not worse hurt. In fact, strangely enough, the venom was already leaving your system when I found you and only got worse when we brought you here. It was good enough for you to be fed ambrosia though."

"What's ambrosia?"

"It's stuff that you eat that heals half-bloods or other mythical creatures." He said in a matter of fact way.

"Wait," I said. "You just said that it heals half-bloods. What does it do to regular mortals?" I questioned him.

He sat down on the bed beside me, all his fallen tears gone now that he had calmed down. "If a mortal would be to eat it, they would probably burst into flame."

"Then why didn't I die? I'm just a regular mortal." He couldn't be applying that…

Grover shuffled his feet nervously. (A/n Gese Grover, always nervous aren't you?)

"Because…"

He was applying it. So I decided to say it. "You're saying that I'm a half blood aren't you." I had a feeling that I wasn't a mythical beast.

He nodded. "Yeah, son of a God since you have a mortal mother." He winced at the word mother, I didn't blame him.

I stared at him. "Me? The son of a God? Yeah right."

He nodded in an urging type way. "You really are a son of a God Percy."

So that was why my father in my dream wouldn't tell me who he was? It made sense that he couldn't if he was under strict guard of Kronos…

"Which one?" I asked. Surely Grover would know if I didn't.

I was wrong and my sprits fell when he shook his head. "I'm not sure, you are truly a hard one to decipher. You don't show many traits that are alike any of the gods. You're probably a son of Hermes though, a master of none but jack-of-all-trades. And you were really good at stealing so-"

"No." I said. He looked at me confused.

"What?"

"I'm not the son of Hermes." I said in a matter of fact way. "That I'm sure of."

He nodded, apparently not wanting to say yes or no. He probably thought I didn't want to be a son of Hermes or something like that. It was nothing like that but I just had a feeling that I wasn't.

"Wouldn't my mom tell you?" I asked suddenly. She seemed to know that he was a satyr so wouldn't she also tell him who my dad was?

He shook his head. "No, and she probably didn't know most Gods don't tell-"

"He told her." I said interrupting him and knew it to be true. "He loved her."

He looked at me in a similar way as before as if he didn't want to burst my bubble and was too polite to tell me I was wrong. But I wasn't wrong, I had never been surer of anything in my life.

That dream had been proof of it. The way that he talked about my mother…I could tell that he really loved her.

"Everyone's waiting for you." Says Grover breaking me out of my thoughts. He get's off the bed and looks at me. "I said that you need more rest, but you seem surprisingly fine ever since Annabeth gave you the ambrosia and water. Ambrosia is usually fast acting but never that fast…weird."

I got up, feeling perfectly fine except for the fact that my insides felt horrible but I guessed that was just the venom of the snake's aftermath or the ambrosia. Grover looked at me surprised but nodded.

I was wearing different clothes than before, an orange t-shirt and long white pants. I hoped that it was Grover who undressed me and not some nymph…I had heard bad stories from my mother about what happens to heroes seduced by nymphs while asleep. I shook my head trying to get the perverted thoughts out of my head. I wasn't a pervert but sometimes it just got to you, you know?

"Annabeth's is waiting for us with the head leader. Come on." He said and opened the metal door. I followed out and saw that we were in some sort of metal hallway with more doors on each side of the hallways.

"These are the infirmary wing rooms. Annabeth designed them so that they would be safe if we ever had an attack."

"Who's Annabeth?" I ask. Could it be the angel I had seen before. I blush, angel, yeah right. Of course the gods are real so it's very possible that angels are real…

Nah.

Grover grinned seeing my blushing face. "I have a feeling that you've seen her before. She was in here feeding you ambrosia when she said that you woke up and talked to her momentarily."

I nodded, remembering talking to her. I was still a bit embarrassed from thinking she was an angel but I wanted to know what she really was.

"Is…Annabeth," I said trying out the word. I liked it. "A half-blood like…me?"

Grover nodded. "Yeah, the daughter of Athena goddess of wisdom and battle strategies. Also arts and crafts but she is more famous for the other two."

We continued down the metal hallway and past the doors. It sure was a long hallway wasn't it?

A thought struck me. "Grover, how many half-blood's are part of the HBO?"

Grover stopped for a second, thinking in his head. "Around…a hundred probably."

Wow that was a lot more than I thought, but it only added to my original question that I had thought up. "But…aren't all the gods imprisoned?" 

Grover nodded. "Yeah, your…Sally told you didn't she?"

I could see that he was still sore about the whole leaving my mom behind thing; I would tell him later that she was alive but it wasn't important at the moment.

"Yeah, but then how are all these half-bloods here and not dead or imprisoned or servants or something? How did they all get here?"

Grover fidgeted a bit. "Each of them all got here in different ways but the main reason was they escaped the training of Kronos to be minions or were snuck away by their parents as babies."

"But how do the gods…you know, hook up with the mortals? Aren't they all under strict guard or something."

Grover nodded. "Yeah, they are but Kronos let's them out into the world on one condition, when they go and have an affair with a human they are supposed to bring back the children that they have as an offering to his lordship to part of his army. But the gods have so many affairs that Kronos can't keep track of them all, so many are able to escape and join the HBO before monsters find them and kill them."

"What about me?" I asked. I hadn't been killed, or taken by Kronos, or found by the HBO so what about me? What was my story?

He nodded, as if expecting this question my entire life. "I bet you're also wondering how I know these people at HBO…"

I nod. I had been wondering that too but was going to ask later. Later, sooner, it didn't matter as long as I got the answer.

"And you know how I'm a satyr?"

I nod again. This was all making sense so far.

"Satyrs aren't necessarily wanted by Kronos so we travel the world and most of us find groups like the HBO's. We join them and then go out to find more Half Bloods, keep them safe as long as we can, and then take them to HQ as soon as we possibly can. I didn't take you here before because you're mother needed you and I wasn't about to kidnap you or anything."

A third nod.

"I wish that I had take you here sooner…you have a particularly powerful scent that was hard to contain with my magic and for some reason Prometheus wanted you. I don't know why but it definitely means that you are also wanted by Kronos. Because you are half-blood or what I don't know. Hopefully it's just that…" He trailed off as if thinking something.

We began walking again down the hallways and we finally arrive to another, big metal door with words in Greek on it. Somehow I read it to be _Half-Blood of the Olympians meeting room. _

"Ready to meet everyone? Many will be friendly…some may not."

I gulped.

He opened the doors…

And I receive a kick to the face.

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT **

**I still can't believe that no one got it, I thought that everyone would get it and say that it was a stupid name. I was really surprised that no one got it exactly. NO OFFENCE AT ALL! **


	6. Chapter 6: I meet the Campers

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding who Nico or maybe even Leo should be with…**

**Enjoy! R&R! **

**DISCLAIMER: All credit goes to the incredible genius named Rick Riordan…(Did I spell the genius's name right?)**

Chapter 6: I meet

Percy POV

Recap:  
_  
Grove opens the doors…_

_And I get kicked in the face. IN. THE. FACE!_

End Recap

Getting kicked in the face definitely wasn't what I was expecting as a greeting. Maybe a "hello" or a "how are you" or even a "how you feeling", any of those "H's" would of done. Not the "H" where I'm swearing at the pain of feeling my nose get broken by someone's foot. And even if getting kicked in the face was some sort of weird greeting, I wasn't taking it as one.

As the foot hit my face I fell backward and subconsciously reached into my pocket bringing out Riptide. I uncapped it and swung it at the offending foot. The foot jerked back as soon as my sword got within an inch of it. A hand, one that I won't bother explaining because I was fighting at the moment, came at my face and I dodged by side-steping to the right. A leg came across the side of me and hit me in the head, around the area of the temple.

My head rattled but I didn't back down or notice Grover asking me to calm down. I felt angry, I was about to be beaten by….whoever it was I was fighting! She, I think it was a she by the femimine battle cries she was letting out, let out another kick except in a rising kick form that was heading to my chin.

I didn't know what I was going, I was just reacting so don't blame me for anything I may do. Hopefully whoever was attacking me would think the same thing. She suddenly swung a blade at me and I blocked on my left flank with Riptide. Before she could launch another attack I moved my foot swiftly under her legs and knocked her to the ground.

She looked angrily at me as I held my sword to her throat. "Bring it punk!"

"Stop!" yelled a voice and surprisingly, I did.

I stood up with Anaklusmos in front of me protectively as I stared at the room full of people and satyrs carrying…drinks? Where was I?

Grover came up to me and gave me a frightened look. "Percy, put you're….sword, how'd you get a sword? Anyway, put it away."

Completely trusting Grover and owing him in my conscience I capped Riptide and put it into my new, clean pocket.

"Perseus Jackson is it?" said the same voice as before. I looked over and was surprised to see…a men on top of a horse. No, it was a centaur, an elder looking centaur by his looks.

"More like Punk Jackson. I'll get you back you little-" Started the girl I had attacked before. She had short, to her shoulder, wrangly brown hair and a superior type look on her face.

"Peace Clarisse." Said the Centaur and he turned back to me. "Was I right?"

He was talking about my name. "Yeah, it's actually just Percy but you get the point."

He nodded. "Yes, Percy. I hope Clarisse welcoming didn't startle you too much."

I was about to say that it did when I stopped myself, not wise to be rude to a bunch of people holding weapons. I looked more fully around the room, what I assumed to be demigods were sitting at the table, around seven or so not including myself.

At the table were a bunch of different looking people. A burly looking African American who looked like he belonged in a mechanics shop, a really pretty looking girl with delicate features next to him, two blonde boys who looked really similar with wide grins as if seeing the fight between me and "Clarisse" was something they had been wanting to see. A young boy was asleep in the corner and would wake up saying a strange comment every now and then, another blonde boy who had a bow strung over his shoulder,

The girl who tried to kill me of course, another girl who apparently had someone's nose, and…the angel.

She was just sitting there, at a side of the table looking perfect and not even trying. Wearing that same orange t-shirt as before and that same inquisitive look in her eyes, as if I was some type of new thing she had never seen before.

I wanted to go over to her but I realized just how stupid that would be and decided against it, I looked back at the centaur and decided to ask some questions.

"Why'd she attack me?" I said gesturing to Clarisse and cursed myself. I had just said that I wasn't going to ask that! Stupid ADHD!

Luckily, I wasn't impaled my spears, stabbed my swords, or shot by with arrows, no "S's" to be relief, but the Clarisse girl sure looked like she wanted to. The centaur nodded.

"Yes, Clarisse was demonstrating a move of hers when the door opened. We weren't expecting you for a few hours at the least so I must say that it was a great surprise to see you up and fighting like that, especially that with that nasty venom bite. Infact, I've never seen anyone heal this fast, perhaps you are a song of Apollo?"

I didn't know how to answer and just looked around at everyone. Then I looked back at the centaur. "Who are you?"

He nodded. "I am Chiron, trainer of young heroes. Though I'm not what I used to be… so many heroes die these days…"

He cleared his throat. "But let's not dwell on that fact right now and let me introduce everyone here."

He gestured towards the warrior type girl who seemed to hate me already. "You've already met Clarisse La Rue, daughter of Ares."

He looked at the two blonde boys who looked like twins. "Those are the Stoll Brothers Travis and Conner, the sons of Hermes."

He looked at the girl who previous had another girl's nose. "That's Lou Ellen and Miranda Gardiner, daughters of Hecate and Demeter. And please Lou Ellen, give back her nose. She needs it or she'll speak funny."

Lou Ellen looked sad but gave back Miranda her nose while the other girl glared at her angrily.

Chiron then pointed over to the boy sleeping in the corner and the guy drawing on his face with permant marker. "That's Clovis of the Hypnos Cabin, Butch from the Iris Cabin, and Butch could you please stop decorating his face?"

Butch shrugged and stopped his art on the sleeping boys face. 

"That is Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard, son of Hephaestus and daughter of Aphrodite." He said pointing at the burly African American boy and pretty girl sitting next to them.

"And latest love birds." Muttered Clarisse under her breath making the two of them blush deeply.

Chiron nodded. "Yes, that too. There's Will Solace, leader of the Apollo children."

The blonde boy with a bow nodded and smiled.

Then…he looked at the beautiful angel like creature. "And last but certainly not least-"

"Annabeth." I breathed and blushed. Everyone looked at me surprised and Clarisse narrowed her eyes. "How do you know that punk?"

I was caught, though I didn't know why I was so embarrassed. "Uh…Grover told me?" I questioned/told.

Clarisse looked at Grover. "Is that true Satyr?"

He nodded and I breathed a sigh of relief. I nodded at Chiron to speak again.

Chiron continued. "Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and one of our masterminds in the HBO. Her and…two old friends helped build up the HBO."

"Really?" I asked, and looked at her with a new respect and I saw her blush a bit, as if she didn't deserve the praise but I knew she did. "Cool."

She blushed harder and looked away as if she was angry with me for some reason. I wondered what I said. I heard Clarisse snort in amusement, what I do?

"Would you like to introduce yourself or would you like me to?" Asked Chiron reminding me that he was there.

"Uh…I'll do it." I faced everyone with a nervous smile. "I'm Percy, Perseus Jackson and… I apparently am very important."

Clarisse snorted again and I was beginning to dislike this girl very much. Everyone else looked at me strangely at my last sentence and I realized that it sounded very conceited. I blushed and looked down.

An uncomfortable silence.

"What are you the son of?" Asked Will breaking the tension, I think it was his name, Will. "Because, no offence, we don't need anymore undetermined children."

I blushed and rubbed the back of my neck. "I don't know. Sorry." I had a feeling I did but yet I didn't. It was very frustrating.

I heard the whole room groan or sigh, except Annabeth and Chiron who looked at me like they knew that I had an idea who it was. "It's okay," said Beckendorf, I think it was, as if it really was.

"Then we'll take him." Said the twins, I was pretty sure they weren't twins but I'm wasn't sure by their very similar looks, Travis and Connor. "Hermes takes all travelers, at least until he is determined."

"How long is that?" I asked and knew it was a stupid question I felt worse when I heard everyone laugh at the question, even Chiron suppressed a chuckle.

Travis and Connor stood up. "We'll take him to the Hermes cabin dorms. Is that alright with your plan Annabeth? I thought you wanted to tal-" Connor was hit in the side by Travis to shut up.

Annabeth blushed. "No, that'll be okay Connor. I'll…talk to him later."

I wasn't sure I should have blushed along with the beautiful child of Athena or taken offence being talked about like I was a criminal. I luckily did neither and slightly examined the Stoll Brothers. I don't know why but I felt like I should hide my stuff from them. Maybe it was because their father was the God of Thieves or those mischievous grins, either way, I was going to watch over my stuff.

"Want me to go with you?" Asked Grover. "I have to stay and wait for a… leader but I can go with you and help you settle in if you want."

I wondered who this visitor was but shook my head. "Nah, you wait for your friend. Who are they?" 

He fidgeted. "Uh…I'll talk to you about him later, go get your cabin and word of advice, protect your stuff from the Hermes kids. They don't always…keep their hands in their pockets"

I nodded, already have guessed this and followed the two brothers back into the metal halls, a bit sad for some reason for leaving the beautiful blonde girl behind. They led me down the halls and joked with each other for a few minutes before looking back at me and grinning. I took a small step back thinking they were going to mug me or something.

"What's your name again?" Asked Travis. I think it was Travis.

"Percy," I said. "Perseus Jackson."

They nodded. "Like that guy who saved that girl on the rock and didn't die a horrible and painful death."

"That's why my mom said she named me that, she hoped that I would have the same luck as my namesake." I replied. She had told me that many times, in hope that I may live a long time. I didn't really understand what she meant until now, she had hoped that I would not end up with the same fate as most people.

"So…" I say trying to make conversation. "Hermes is your guys dad?" 

They nodded and continued down the metal hallways, I realized that it was a bit of a touchy subject and didn't try to continue. We kept on going in silence, going down the hallways and passages that seemed a bit endless, and I mostly just thought to myself. How much more different life was going to be and what I would have to do now was a common topic in my head.

Finally we came to a bit pair of wooden doors that said the Greek words "Camp Half-Blood" and I felt my eyes widened. I knew that the HBO was named after the camp but I didn't think that they would actually have a camp here!

"Where are we?" I asked suddenly making them look back at me before they would open the doors. "I mean, what state and stuff are we in? I used to be in Manhattan or Titan or whatever."

Travis nodded. "We're at what used to be Long Island, New York. At the original place for Camp Half-Blood so they wouldn't think of us being here. This was just the operation base and infirmary, the real HQ is outside these doors."

They gave me mischievous looks. "Ready to see the base of it all?"

I nodded, a bit nervous. Why was I nervous? It wasn't like I was asking Annabeth on a date or any- Forget I said that.

It took two of them to open the doors and I had to guard my eyes from the sudden brightness of the outside world. When I finally opened them…I couldn't believe it.

It was beautiful. Not as beautiful as Annab-forget I said that! But it really was spectacular.

The opening had two large columns with the words Camp Half Blood on top of the two in marble. There was a huge spectacular water fountain with sparkling water where a Pegasus was drinking from and kids were laughing while sitting beside it. Other beautiful flying horses were flying through the air.

About a half a mile away I could see a huge lake with a volleyball court and beach beside it, people canoeing in the water, people with golden or bronze shields and swords fought with each other to my right. In between the lake and the columns were a bunch of cabins each a different design that I guessed represented for all of the gods.

People were everywhere and I had a feeling there was more than a hundred and Grover had only thought that since he hadn't been back here for a while. I didn't care, I felt the same peace I had felt with that dream with my father.

The delicious scent of hot strawberries carried in the air and I could hear laughter of which I had never heard before in my life. I knew I was going to love it here.

The Stoll Brothers grinned at my astonished face, but in my defense, it really was amazing. I then saw something off in the distance, a big mountain with a flag on top of it. My eyes widened when I saw that it was a volcano and people were climbing up it while trying to get away from the lava.

"Is that real lava?" I asked the Brothers while pointing at the mountain. They squinted and tried to look at where I was pointing.

"Where?" Asked Travis and I looked at him confused. It was right there, how could he not see it?

"If you mean the volcano, yeah it has real lava." Said Connor. "But you should be only barely be able to see it, it's a few miles away. Farther than someone should be able to see, I can only see the outline barely none-the-less the lava."

I was even more confused by his statement. It was as clear as day to me. Maybe I just had better eyesight, even for almost being blinded. (A/n yep, Percy in this story is an idiot in two ways. In Love and a bit of an idiot with common mythical sense)

They gave me a quick tour of the camp, showing and telling me about each of the cabins, (A/n I really don't want to describe all the houses, sorry) I tried to follow along but got easily distracted by the things I had never seen before.

"Hi boys." Said a voice. We looked behind us and saw five really pretty girls, I don't know how but I knew that they were teenage nymphs (A/n the Horror!), each of them with either pink, red, blue, dark green, or light purple hair. "Why don't you give us company. We are pretty lonely and I see that the black haired one is new."

"Hi Connor." Said the Red one going to him. "So nice to see you."

"Yeah." Said Connor dreamingly while his brother was talking to the pink and blue haired nymphs with the same reaction.

It appeared that the Stoll Brothers either didn't notice or care about the facts that they were nymphs and kept flirting like they were lovesick dogs.

I blinked, didn't they know about nymphs? Especially nymphs this young? Teenage Nymphs had a thing with seducing everyone they could until they got into adults where they calmed down a bit, but if you were seduced by one you were under their spell to be their servant for about a week. How I knew this I had no idea… it was like this since I had been blinded… weird. (A/n HINT! HINT!)

"Guys?" I asked them. They didn't even look at me and gave the girls a flirtatious grins as if they were love struck. "Don't you know what those are?"

Connor smiled dreamingly. "The Aphrodite girls, what else?" 

I blinked again. Those weren't Aphrodite girls, couldn't they see what they were? It seemed so obvious to me… Did Connor and Travis not know that? But it seemed rather impossible that people who had been here longer than me would know less about these Nymphs. I decided to correct them before they became servants for a week or so.

"I'm afraid they aren't Aphrodite girls guys."

They looked at me confused. "What?

The light purple and green haired teenage nymphs came over to me with a scowl, not liking what I was telling to the boys. They then smiled sweetly and the light purple haired girl stroked my cheek making me shiver.

"Why would you think that handsome? Don't we look like Aphrodite girls?" She purred.

I now realized it, and remembered another thing about teenage Nymphs. They could change their appearance sometimes to appear to be something they weren't in order to trick young men. But why wasn't it working on me I didn't know.

"Nymphs, that's enough." Said a voice and my heart skipped a beat. (A/n now who do we know could make Percy's heart skip a beat…?)

I turned around and saw Annabeth looking rather angry for some reason. I then noticed that I was in a very awkward position with the dark green haired nymph behind me with her hands on my shoulder while the light purple haired was in front of me stroking my cheek. Both teenage nymphs looked angrily at Annabeth.

"We don't have to listen to you Daughter of A servant." Annabeth eyes flashed.

"Yeah, but do you really want me to make Mr. D make you? He said no seducing the campers."

"Who's Mr. D?" I whispered to Connor, the one brother who wasn't as much dazed by the nymphs.

He shuddered and whispered back. "You don't want to know."

The nymphs scowled at Annabeth's comment but got off the Stoll Brother's and me (much to my relief). Then "harrumphed" and walked away back towards their forest.

Annabeth turned towards me and gave me an angry look before giving the Stoll Brother's a lesser one. Why would she be madder at me than them? It was THEM who were getting successfully fooled!

"Connor, Travis," Said Annabeth in a commanding type voice. "You guys can go now, I'll give Percy the rest of the tour."

They nodded a bit dazed still and went into the Hermes cabin. I looked back at Annabeth who once again had that angry look that I was now accustomed to despite knowing her for like, two seconds.

Her eyes flashed at me. "You should be more careful stupid, those were teenage-"

I waved a hand. "Yeah, yeah, Teenage Nymphs prey on young men more so than regular nymphs and if a man falls for one of them they are their servant for like a week. I know."

She gave me a curious look. "How'd you know that?"

I shrugged. "I don't know, and I knew they were nymphs too. It's been happening a lot lately, like I suddenly got some great knowledge of mythical creatures."

She put a hand on her chin. Thinking I bet. "I've hear of people learning the abilities of Greeks but never before I have heard of something like that. Strange…"

I shrugged, not understanding it either.

We stayed like that for a while and I could feel the awkwardness grow. I could hear the birds chirping, and Pegasus snorting in the air above. People were splashing at the lake and I could tell that people were screaming on the volcano. Over at the archery court a centaur was yelling at what looked to be a Demeter boy for shooting his tail with an arrow, a bunch of love struck boys followed this Aphrodite girl who may not be as pretty as Silena or Annabeth, FORGET I SAID IT, but was still gorgeous and stuff, and a giant robot was serving a girl from the Hephaestus Cabin coffee while she worked on a bug blaster. I had a feeling that it was typical.

I looked back at the girl who was the daughter of Athena and felt like I needed to make conversation. I remembered the question she asked me when she was feeding me ambrosia and decided to see if she could elaborate on that.

"Uh… Annabeth?"

"Huh? Oh, what?" I realized that she had been still thinking about what I said earlier, must be a Athena child thing to over think things.

"When I first woke up, you asked me something. Something about me being the one?"

She froze and looked at me with narrowed eyes. "So you remember that…are you the one?"

I decided since I was disillusioned about her being an angel I was probably wrong about the whole "Soul mate" thing.

"I don't know. What's the one?"

"Why'd you say you were the one before then?" She asked accusingly.

I blushed. "I, uh, thought you were talking about something else."

She gave me a skeptical look but nodded after a second. "The "one" is the person who is going to save us from Kronos rule, and save all the demigods and mortals of the world."

I blinked at her. "Whoa, I'm really glad I'm no the "one" now. No one can go up against Kronos, he's like, very super powerful."

"Don't you think I know that!" She snapped and I held up two hands in defense.

"Sorry."

She sighed. "It's okay, its just…so many people have suffered from the hands of Kronos and…it's hard okay? Many years ago when the war ended and Kronos won there was this prophecy, a prophecy about the "one who would save us all"."

I nodded, that made sense. And she had been hoping that I was the one who could end it all, I was sad that I wasn't. (A/n I would be too sure Percy! Well, actually, I guess you're right…it's not just "one" hero. 'wink')

I should blame it on my ADHD, on my stupid attention deficit disorder or something like that for what I said next. But I just had to ask.

"Who've you lost?"

She subconsciously looked over to the border of the camp and at a big oak tree that seemed to admit a magical aura, she had a sad and longing face on her when she looked back at me with an angry face.

"That's none of your business!" And with that she turned around and stomped off to her cabin leaving me stunned and cursing myself for that stupid comment. Of course she wouldn't want to talk about it! I didn't want to talk about my mom or her…

I heard snickering from the Hermes cabin. I looked behind me and glared at the Stoll Brother's and a few other kids. I glared at them and they quickly retreated back into the cabin.

I grumbled and went in, not really have seen the inside of the Hermes cabin yet. The people who were previously looking at Annabeth and me with interest were now doing inconspicuous things. Sitting on their bed reading a comic book, playing tic TAC toe on the floor, hiding and snickering at each other while holding up each other belongings. All acting like they hadn't just been totally snooping on me.

"Travis, Connor." I called out. They looked up from their spot on the floor, where they previously had been discussing the take over of the camps stores, and looked at me with annoyed faces. Annoyed because I was interrupting there precious plans, that was totally unfair since they were snooping on me just a second ago.

"Where's my place to sleep?" I asked.

They pointed over to a bed and I collapsed onto it, exhausted despite sleeping for so long not to far into the past ago. It was also only afternoon and I wanted to sleep. I blinked, so many things had happened and it was a bit overwhelming. I closed my eyes letting sleep overtake me lightly.

"Dinner's tonight, in about six hours." I heard Connor or Travis say. "We'll wake you when-"

I was already asleep before they finished the sentence.

End Chapter 6

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT **

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT **

**I kind of liked this chapter. Now, "smile evilly", things are a going to get a bit more interesting at dinnertime. **

**MUHAHAHAHAHAHAH**

**PS: I am loving all the reviews I'm getting! It's the reason why I updated so quickly! SO...if you everyone keeps reviewing expect lots of updates! Except on Tuesdays and Thursdays…those are bad days, I don't get home till 10 o'clock…..**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	7. Chapter 7: Dinnertime Troubles

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding who Nico or maybe even Leo should be with…**

**Enjoy! R&R! **

**DISCLAIMER: All credit goes to the incredible genius named Rick Riordan…(Did I spell the genius's name right?)**

Chapter 7: Dinner and Dreams

Percy POV

It didn't feel like six hours, not at all, because as soon as I laid my head on the pillow in the Hermes cabin I was waking up to Travis and Connor shaking me a second later.

"It's time for dinner." They said in a matter of fact way.

I nodded and they left the cabin. I stayed on my bed for a few minutes before slowly getting off the bed; I hadn't felt one so comfortable since I was a little kid. I breathed a sigh and walked out of Hermes Cabin.

I looked around and felt a bit nervous when I didn't see Travis or Connor. Weren't they supposed to bring me to the dinner place? I didn't know where it was because we hadn't covered in the tour, we were about to I remembered, but then they got under the spell of teenage nymphs. It didn't really matter, I still didn't know where to go.

I cursed, I should have told them to wait so they could tell me.

"Hey, Percy!" Said a voice that I knew rather well despite the time we had known each other.

I turned around and suppressed a small smile. It was, of course, Annabeth. But why was she over here by the Hermes cabin and not at the dinner pavilion?

She saw my questioning look and shrugged. "I figured that Travis and Connor would forget you, so I came over to check."

She turned around and I blushed lightly. She had come looking for me? No, stop that Percy! She is just…almost a friend!

"Let's go idiot." She said and walked briskily away. I ran up to catch her and walk beside her fast paced strides.

She was a bit red. Was she hot from the sun? It was rather hot and I myself was puffing a bit from the heat, it was so much colder where I came from. I would most likely get used to it later, like in a few days or so, and there was always the lake to cool down in.

We walked to the dinner pavilion quickly and just in time too, the nymphs, ones who weren't trying to seduce people, and satyrs were handing out food to people sitting at long wooden, tables.

I followed her as she went to a table where a lot of similar looking kid to her were sitting when she pushed me back and towards Connor and Travis's table.

"This is the Athena table doofus, you are undetermined so you go sit at Connor and Travis's table." With that she turned around and went over to her table and sat down at the head. She was leader of that cabin so she deserved that spot, and no one appeared to question it despite her being one of the younger ones.

I blushed, I should of known that I wouldn't be allowed to sit with Annabeth(why would I want to anyway?) and walked over to the Hermes cabin table. Connor and Travis gave me a sheepish grin and told me to sit down beside them. I did, and sat by the other twenty or so Hermes or undetermined kids.

"Sorry about that dude. Thought you knew the way, it was pretty obvious to us but we didn't show you in the tour."

They blushed. "As you…uh…know, we were a bit busy."

"How did you know that they were teenage nymphs?" Asked Travis. "I thought for sure that they were part of the lovely ladies from Aphrodite."

I shrugged, I didn't know that either. Things had been strange ever since I had that fight with the Chimera beast. (A/n Do you think he'll ever figure it out?)

A thought struck me, what if…? (A/n Will he finally!)

Suddenly, Travis pulled me out of my thoughts by poking me on the arm. I looked at him quizzically and he gave me a plate full of the most delicious foods, beside my mom's blue food, I had ever seen in a while. Chicken, barbecue, roast beef, turkey, mashed potatoes, peas, and so many other mouthwatering treats. I was about to dig in when I saw everyone standing up and going to the middle of the pavilion where there was a huge fire. Were they going back for desert or something?

Connor and Travis pulled me to the fire and I saw that people were dumping a piece of their meal into it. But the items didn't look too delectable. The rottenest piece of meat, the hardest salt roll, the oldest piece of fruit, and other things that I would of gladly ate before just a few weeks ago but what most people wouldn't even touch if they had an alternate solution.

The girl who had been flaunting herself before to the boys following me, I was that her name was Drew from the Aphrodite cabin, looked at me and winked. Despite her pretty demeanor I was getting some pretty…bad vibes, like she was planning something and I wouldn't be able to do anything about it. I figured that I was just being paranoid but slowly slid away from her.

Travis and Connor were beside me so I inched closer to Travis who was dumping a piece of moldy bread that before I wondered why he picked it up.

"It's tribute," He whispered. "The Titans know people are here but they don't know who, if we give them tribute they'll never know we're here. And if we give them good food they'll wonder what's up, and not like we would want to give them anything good anyway."

I understood, but only barely. I looked on my plate for something worse than the others and spotted a horribly burned piece of barbecue. I thought it was a waste but… if it helped protect the camp…

I dumped it in, not noticing my best piece of my turkey fall in too. A hand had pushed it in and then slowly slipped away. All of this happening without my knowing.

If I had known what that one piece of turkey would do…

I went back to the Hermes table and finally began to dig in. It was even more delicious than I had thought it would be! I truly enjoyed it.

"How do you guys get all this great food?" I asked Connor. "And what about the strawberries? I can smell them from here." I really could.

Connor shrugged. "It's because of Mr. D, he really has a way with plants especially strawberries."

"Mr. D?"

Connor put his voice down to a whisper. "It stands for Dionysus, the god of wine."

My eyes widened. Dionysus? Thee Dionysus?

"But I thought he was imprisoned?" I replied.

The blonde Hermes boy rolled his eyes. "Yeah, and he always tells us how great he was being able to escape seven or so years ago. Since then, the camp has been able to have as much food as we need or want."

I wondered if they knew just how big of a deal that was. To be able to eat in this state of war… Most people were starving on the streets or slaving away for a piece of bread in the jails and these people got everything they wanted? It wasn't fair but it wasn't like they could…

"Do you guys drop off food into the streets?" I asked him. "Like, around the country so other people can get it?"

He looked at me surprised. "You know about that? Well, yeah, we do. A group of trained campers leave food on the roads or around the towns in hope that people of will find it and put it to good use. Chiron and Annabeth thought it up, they didn't think it was fair that we got all of this food while other demigods or people starved. I agree."

At the name Annabeth, my eyes inched over to the Athena Cabin Table over at the senior camper and girl who appeared to dislike me greatly. Travis and Connor looked over at each other and grinned, nudging me in the side.

"We heard you caught the eye of the Athena Head Counselor. Nice, very nice catch indeed." Teased Travis. "And you seem to like her a lot yourself."

I blushed and jerked my head away form looking at her. "I do not like her! She's so….so…"

"Wonderful?" Put in Travis.

"Special? Well, she is ADHD and dyslexic." Connor said the last part to Travis as if I wasn't there.

"Don't forget we all are." He replied and Connor nodded. "Except Percy here got the most special girl here."

I looked at them angrily and embarrassed. "I didn't get anyone! None-the-less Annabeth! She doesn't even like me!"

Connor sighed. "The young, so oblivious to the outside world and to love. Why must they be so foolish?"

Travis shook his head at me too. "Indeed brother, so in denial indeed."

I blushed as red as the strawberries in the fields and shook my head. "No! It's not like that! I only just met her this morning!"

Travis sighed dreamily and began talking to me in a weird, French accent; much to my dismay. "So it was love at first sight huh? How very romantic."

"Yes, Brother." Said Connor dreamingly and continuing in his older or younger brother's bad French accent. "Very romantic."

I began to wonder if they were really Aphrodite kids in disguise or under a love spell or even a teenage nymph in disguise trying to hook Wise girl, (Wise Girl, I like that name…) and me up! How ridiculous!

"Guys!" I yelled interrupting there talking of romance in a bad French accent. "There is nothing going on between Annabeth Chase and me, so can you just drop it already?"

They shrugged and went back to eating. I blinked, just like that? They ended it just like that! A little peeved I went back to eating my food and occasionely talking to the other people at the Hermes Cabin Table. While laughing and joking with the rest of them, feeling happier than I had ever. Even though I knew that soon I would have to go save my mother from the clutches of Kronos, find my father, and save Artemis, tonight I was enjoying myself.

I didn't know how just briefly I would get to enjoy this life.

After dinner and the Hermes Cabin was walking back to our cabin from the dining pavilion, all of us mixed in with the other cabins walking back to their own and talking to each other, when Annabeth came over to me blushing madly, I had seen her brothers and sisters at the Athena Cabin Table teasing her about something and I could swear I had heard my name over there. I wonder what they were talking about…I blushed, they couldn't have been talking about…nah.

"Hello Wise Girl." I said simply. She looked at me strangely and I felt like blushing under her intense gaze. I luckily didn't and just stared straight back at her.

"Uh…a new nickname for you." I said, trying to be casual about the fact that I had just gave someone I barely knew a nickname.

"Ok." She said curtly and I breathed a silent sigh of relief. At least she wasn't freaking out and saying that I liked her or anything…because it wouldn't be true! I heard Travis and Connor's voice in my head saying "denial" and shook it out. I wasn't in denial, there was nothing between us.

"Now I just have to figure out a nickname for you." She continued. "How about… Doofus who drools in sleep?"

"No." I said straight away not liking the name and she laughed.

I laughed a bit back and smiled at her. Her hair really was pretty…STOP IT PERCY!

I heard someone clear their voice and I looked and saw the grinning faces of the Hermes cabin. I blushed, knowing what they were thinking, and began to walk over to them.

Suddenly Annabeth's arm came out and grabbed my own. I looked back at her surprise and she turned a bit red. The Hermes cabin called me but I just shook my head. They shrugged and went inside. I looked back at Annabeth, hoping my face wasn't as red as I felt.

We stayed silent for a moment. "Did you need something?" I asked her after a while and cursed myself for making that comment. How stupid and jerk like!

"Uh…you have swordsmen practice tomorrow." She said making me feel a bit down, I had secretly been hoping for… nevermind. "He was impressed with your skills this afternoon against Clarisse for never having been trained."

She looked at me in the eyes making me look into her mystical, stormy gray orbs. I just stared back with my sea green eyes. "-haven't been trained right?"

I realized that she had been talking and quickly comprehended her words, she was asking me if I had ever been trained before. No, I hadn't, but then where did that burst of swordsmen energy come from?

I shook my head. "No, and I only just got Riptide a few days ago."

Her eyes sparkled with interest, not like they didn't sparkle before...(Stop that Percy! That's one thousand to many times!), and sadly a bit distrust, not that I blamed her for being suspicious, at my comment.

I thought she was going to comment about my no training regiment when she surprised me by talking about my sword.

"Riptide…isn't that also Anaklusmos?" she asked and I felt a bit impressed.

"Yeah, that's its Greek name." I replied.

"Do you have it with you?" She asked and I nodded, remembering what my dad said about me never being able to lose it and reached into my pocket bringing the ballpoint pen out. It was still hard to believe that this little thing could so much harm to a big fire-breathing monster.

I uncapped it and Riptide or Anaklusmos came out all in its three feet of celestial bronze glory. Annabeth stared at it with awe, like it was a great thing for her to figure out.

"It's…" She spoke a word in Greek that I recognized to be "awesome" and I couldn't agree more. Riptide really was cool, a writing utensil that can slay monsters! A pen no one should leave the house without I thought humorously. And Grover thinks I don't have a funny bone in me…

"Are you going to stay out there and flirt all night Jackson?" Jestered Travis and this time Annabeth and I both blushed crimson.

"See you…Percy, wait a while and I'll get you a humiliating nickname." She said it with such amusement in her eyes I couldn't help but smile.

"Looking forward to it Wise Girl." I replied with a grin.

She turned around. "Night."

I watched her walk away. "Night!" I called after her.

She looked back at me and smiled, waving she turned around and walked into her cabin.

I then heard whistles from the Hermes Cabin. I turned around and gave them all the very meanest glares I could. They all ducked back into the cabin of thieves (A/n I like that name) with snickers. I know I should of felt a bit angry at them for snooping again, but I wasn't feeling as annoyed as I thought I would. I felt surprisingly happy and float like.

Stupid Hormones.

I walked into the cabin trying to suppress a wide grin and looked around. Yup, everyone was acting inconspicuous as usual. Burning one of the Ares cabin's shoes, joking and laughing together, and planning camp domination, so original.

I laid down on the bed, fully expecting and hoping to get a full nights sleep.

Too bad the fates had it in for me.

_I dreamed that I was back in Artemis's cell. With it's unusually dark blinding light, with her bleeding gold blood, the blood of the gods, from every part of her body. She looked a whole lot worse than before. She coughed and gold color liquid fell on the floor. _

_Then, what surprised me, she looked up at me angrily. Like I was the one doing this to her and the one who had imprisoned her. I was about to talk, and ask what was going on, when she spoke instead. _

"_What are you doing here, you monster." She was looking past me I realized. I turned around and almost fell back at what I saw. _

_I saw a vicious looking man with a sneer on his face. He had dark black, even darker than my own hair, purplish hair and gold eyes. A evil type aura seemed to surround him as he stared down coldly at Artemis, like she was the scum of Gaea, which is funny since he was! _

"_Artemis." He said coldly. "Are you going to tell me where the boy is now? The God of Dreams tells me that he's been talking to you." _

_He bent down to her eye level. "Now, tell me."_

_She bit her lip and spat the blood that she drew into his face. I smirked, served him right…whoever he was. I didn't like him and Artemis didn't like him obliviously, that was all that mattered, _

_He only smirked and wiped the blood off his cheek. "Still as feisty as ever, but feistyness won't help you. Only telling me where the boy is will, do so and I'll free you."_

"_Go to Tartarus!" She spat murderously. _

_His eyes flashed angrily but he smirked again. I could find myself hating every piece of his being, especially that Hade's smirk! "I wonder how Apollo is doing in his little cage? I wonder if I should pay if a private visit?" _

_Her eyes flashed up to him frightened and angrily. Frightened because he had just threatened her twin brother and angry at him for threatening her twin brother I bet. I didn't blame her one bit. I wished I could go over to him and…why couldn't I? I was really here wasn't I? _

_I started over towards her but I felt a voice in my head. "Don't young hero!" said Artemis voice while she maintained a livius look. "He may no notice you now because of your father's power, but if you try to punch him he'll sense you. Don't do anything." _

_I reluctantly took a step back feeling guilty. If this dude found out I was here, Artemis would get a lot worse torture and it would be all my fault. I was glad she stopped me, but it didn't make me any less hating this guy. In fact, it made me hate this stranger more. _

"_I know he is the son of one of my sons, but that is all. I bet that you have a closer guess who's father he has than me. If he is the son of Poseidon, then he is the first of the twelve (A/n THERE'S THE NUMBER!) and leader!"_

_Artemis smirked lightly. "What? Afraid of the prophecy that my brother made when the war ended? Afraid that it'll come true?"_

_He glared at her and slapped her across the face with a sickening sound. It took all my willpower not to go over there and beat the Hades out of him, but what also held me back was that I was pretty sure that he was a lot more powerful than he looked. Like Artemis, she looked like a little girl, but back before I was born she was a little girl with a powerful bow and arrow back in the day. _

_Artemis coughed again and spit more golden blood to the floor, I watched in horror as she smirked back up at the strange and evil man. _

"_You will lose Kronos, maybe not today, or next year, or even the year after that. But you will fall!" She said defiantely. I was in shock, this was the beast that I had heard about all this time. _

_This was Kronos!_

_Kronos scowled at her and shook his head. "Such a troublesome grand-daughter." _

_Her eyes flared and she glared at him. "I am of no relation to you monster! You killed so many of my sisters and family!"_

_Sisters? Did she mean her sisters on Olympus? That didn't sound right…she only had one actual twin brother, and he, as the word brother imply's, is a guy. Not a sister, none-the-less sisters. _

_He laughed. "You should stop dwelling on those pathetic hunters of yours Artemis, especially after I turned your precious head lieutenant into a tree! She definitely wasn't that formidable for your head leader and daughter of Zeus! To think I was actually concerned of her being one of the twelve!" _

_Artemis flinched, as if she had thought all this too, no the pathetic hunters part but thinking that whoever they were talking about, a daughter of Zeus...wow, was part of… The Twelve? What was, The Twelve? I remembered that Kronos, I still couldn't believe that evil man was him, had said something about wanting to find The Twelve, and Artemis then said something about a prophecy…What was going on?_

_Suddenly a mist began to form beside Kronos and a blond teenager, about three or so years older than me I think, with a scar across his face looked from it. He had light blue eyes and a serious look to his face, as if he hadn't smiled in years. And by the look of this guy, he hadn't._

"_Lord Kronos." Said the enigmatic blonde. "You are needed here at HQ. Where are you right now sir?"_

_I held my breath, I hadn't thought of it before but I needed to know where Artemis was if I wanted to save her."_

_Kronos waved a hand. "It doesn't matter," He said making my heart sink a bit. "I'm on my way now. I was just in the middle of interrogating an enemy. The former Goddess Artemis." He sneered. _

_The boy nodded. "Of course my lord." _

_Kronos form began to flicker and he cast one last look at the mist where the blonde boy with the scar was._

"_Prepare for my arrival Luke." And with that, the Titan Lord disappeared. _

_My eyes widened. Luke? As in LUKE CASTELLAN! The traitor who betrayed his own father and the rest of the Gods? That Luke Castellan! I couldn't believe and gaped at him until he too faded into the mist. _

_He hadn't look that bad, just like all the people of the Hermes cabin… how could someone betray everyone he knew just like that? I didn't understand._

_I heard someone stifle a laugh and I looked over to Artemis smiling at me. I realized that I must look pretty stupid with my mouth hanging open for the flies to get in. I closed it, blushing slightly but then it went away when I took in what Artemis looked like again. Absolutely horrible, the torture really wasn't her color. _

"_How are you Perseus?" I see we're back on full, first name basis. _

_I wasn't sure how to treat a goddess so I did what came naturally. "Fine, Goddess Artemis." I said a bit awkwardly. Yeah, awkwardness came naturally to me. _

_She laughed, probably at my awkward antics. "It is alright Percy," Back to normal name basis now? "You don't have to try so hard, at least at being formal your time to try your best will come later."_

_I nodded, not forgetting that I still needed to save her. I thought back to what had just happened. _

"_Was that really Kronos? And Luke Castellan" I asked her. She stiffened, if possible in chains, and gave me a grave look. _

"_Yes, Percy. That was the evil Titan Lord Kronos. The one who caused this state of misery upon us all. The blond boy indeed is Luke Castellan, son of my half-brother Hermes and betrayer of the gods." _

_I tightened my fist, so it was those monster. The employers of the one who took my mother! _

_Artemis must of seen my fist tightened because she gave me a sad look. "I'm sorry for what happened to your mother, but it must have been done for you to carry out your destiny as one of The Twelve." _

_I had a feeling she already knew that my mom was alive so I wouldn't bother telling her, but what about…? _

"_What is The Twelve?" I asked her. Sweat rolled down the back of my neck, but I knew it wasn't from the massive heat of this place. _

_Her eyes darkened and I had a feeling that if it was dark outside that the moon would of flashed. _

"_The Twelve are the group of twelve demigods who are destined to save this world from Kronos wrath." _

_My eyes widened. "Defeat Kronos?" I whispered. That seemed impossible! If Artemis here, a GODDESS, had been brought to her knees this easily for all these years along with all of the other Gods including ZEUS, POSEIDON and HADES, how could a group of demigods defeat him! HOW! I couldn't see it. I just couldn't see it, whoever they were must have been heavily trained since birthed and underwent-_

_"You're one of them." Said Artemis suddenly. "One of the twelve." _

_I felt faint like, and fainted in the dream apparently- _

Because next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed covered with sweat.

This wasn't good. Really, unbelievably not good.

End Chapter 7

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT  
**

**Sweet, I liked that I got the whole Prophecy of The Twelve out, I was a bit worried about how it would go. **

**How do you like it? Is twelve too big of a number? I know it was rather big but there were certain people I wanted in here but if I included just them it would be an uneven number of Roman and Greek gods. **


	8. Chapter 8: Activities and Adora

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding who Nico or maybe even Leo should be with…**

**Enjoy! R&R! **

I was told that I was moving Perabeth too fast and I acknowledge it, I'll slow it down a bit.

**DISCLAIMER: Hmm…what would I do if I owned Percy Jackson? No point thinking of it, I DO NOT OWN!**

Chapter 8:

Recap

_My eyes widened. "Defeat Kronos?" I whispered. That seemed impossible! If Artemis here, a GODDESS, had been brought to her knees this easily for all these years along with all of the other Gods including ZEUS, POSEIDON and HADES, how could a group of demigods defeat him! HOW! I couldn't see it. I just couldn't see it, whoever they were must have been heavily trained since birthed and underwent-_

_"You're one of them." Said Artemis suddenly. "One of the twelve." _

_I felt faint like, and fainted in the dream apparently- _

Because next thing I knew I was waking up in my bed covered with sweat.

This wasn't good, really, unbelievably not good.

End Recap

After that dream I hadn't been able to sleep, so I got up from the bed in the Hermes Cabin and looked around at the people inside. They all seemed at peace, why was I the one to suffer all the time? Why!

I hit my hand against the bedpost with a loud boom, surprisingly not waking up anyone. They were all too lax; didn't they know what was going on out there? Why was everyone so calm? Except for some of the head counselors, everyone was so peaceful.

I sighed, not point thinking of it now, and no point thinking in here. There were too many people that, despite them all being asleep, it was crowded.

I got up from the bed and walked to the door, carefully avoiding the other beds or mats all around me. I felt kind of guilty that I got a bed when I had just gotten here and other people that had been here longer didn't. But Chiron said that I was something special, so he would deal with the complaints. It still wasn't fair but I had dealt with a lot so I guess I deserved with a bit, at least for now.

I walked out of the cabin and looked up, the sun wasn't up yet so I guessed it was around four o'clock in the morning, not that time mattered. I looked down and just began walking. I wasn't sure where I was going, nor caring a bit, I just needed to get away for a while.

I had so much to think about. What was I doing here? Artemis needed my help, I needed to save my mother and find my father, probably having to help save him too. I had so much to do so why was I sticking around here?

My feet suddenly felt cool and I looked down. I was standing in sand and water was lapping at my feet. I realized that I had walked to the beach and was now currently standing in the body of water residing at the camp.

It felt great, so relaxing. It also helped me think, to clear my thoughts of my responsibilities or problems. I ventured in a bit further and my head became clearer. I went in even farther and it felt better. The cool water, the calm waves, it felt so familiar and great…

I travelled further and further, not even noticing that soon the water was way over my head and I could breathe. I just wanted more of this feeling, a sense of calm that I hadn't felt in years, or better yet, not at all beside that dream with my dad.

I thought of my mom, Sally Jackson, and her beauty. Though I did not think of the beauty on the outside but on the inside, her soul. I thought of her warm personality and how she was always so kind to Grover and me. Despite the war and horror going on outside of the walls of the warehouse that my dad got us, she never had a bleak outlook and only positives ones. But now…because of me she was gone…

I didn't dwell on that thought long because the water washed away that thought and I only concentrated on the good memories of my life, back before I was told, not lied to; my mom probably didn't even know, that my father was dead. When I was just really little…

I don't know how long I was under water because when I finally opened my eyes I could see the sun above me, high in the sky and a sound…whatever it was it had to be pretty loud for me to hear it in the water!

I rushed out **still **not noticing that I had been under the water and not above it breathing air like I thought, and onto the beach. I stopped and listened, then covered my ears with a pain filled expression.

It was trumpets, I could hear that more clearly now that I was out of the water but I kind of wished that I was still in the water, it was a deafening sound. Was the camp getting attacked or something?

I ran into the camp and saw in the central square was Chiron, in his centaur form I noticed, sounding his trumpets.

I don't know why but I hid behind a cabin and watched him blare it, only wincing slightly from the loud noise. Finally, he stopped blowing into the trumpet and I saw senior counselors and other, what I guessed to be, more important than usual campers gather around him.

He spoke loudly, yet in a hushed way so only people around him could hear. I wasn't sure where the other campers were, probably doing those activities I heard about.

"Everyone! Report! Travis, Connor, what do you two know?" Asked Chiron with a stern yet somewhat pleading tone. I wondered what had gotten him so worked up.

"He was gone this morning from the Hermes Cabin." Said Travis Stoll a bit panicked with his brother Connor. "I'm have no idea where he went!"

Chiron nodded and looked at Will Solace of the Apollo cabin. "Will?"

"He's not at the archery fields." Said Will Solace in his cold voice. "And my brothers and sisters haven't seen him."

For some reason that only made Chiron looked more worried, he turned towards the Demeter, Hecate, Dionysus, and Aphrodite cabin leaders. They only shook their heads.

"I'm sorry Chiron." Said Silena softly and a bit sadly. "We don't know either."

The elder centaur sighed. "I see, Clovis? Beckendorf?"

Beckendorf gave a grim look and shook his head also. "No. None at the Hephesteaus cabin has seen him."

I heard snoring and knew it to be Clovis, having only seen him briefly before but knew him to be the sleeper of everyone, not that big of a shock since he was a son of Hypnos.

"Huh? Wha? Oh, no, the Hypnos cabin hasn't seen, _yawn, _him…" Clovis drifted back into slumber and Chiron nodded at his words.

"Annabeth? How about the Athena kids?"

Annabeth, her usual pretty self, looked rather worried for this camper and I felt a twinge of jealously (A/n I PROMISE to tone down on the Percabeth due to a complaint from a reviewer, I reread my stuff and I agree that it's going to fast. I'll slow it down I pinky promise!) But I realized that there was no reason to. If someone like Travis or Connor were gone, them being my only camper friends at the moment, I'd be really worried too.

"No." She said her voice laced with worry. "None of us has seen him and the Athena Cabin don't know where he is either. We haven't known him for long so we don't have a plan to find him."

Clarisse, I really don't like her, snorted. "Good riddance probably ran away like the coward he is."

I felt angry for some reason, but it wasn't like they were talking about-

"Campers, we are missing our newest camper, Percy Jackson and I want everyone to spread out and search-"

My eyes widened. How long had I been gone? It only seemed like minutes…

"Hey!" I called out making everyone look towards my direction. "What's going on!"

"YOU IDIOT!" Annabeth came over and smacked me across the head. "WHERE-"

Everyone began to look at her strangely and she backed off looking at Clarisse. "You can pick up where I left off."

Clarisse grinned and cracked her knuckles. "It would be my pleasure-"

Chiron cut her off and walked towards me with an expression I didn't recognize; confusion, or wonder, and even a bit of suspicion maybe? I decided that I like the first two the best.

"Where have you been for the last five hours Percy?"

My eyes widened, I had been gone five hours! I opened my mouth to say that I was on the beach when something stopped me, a darker type feeling. Why should I let Chiron boss me around? Who was **he **to be asking me what I had been doing? He wasn't my mom or my dad!

I shook my head of those thoughts. What was I thinking? Chiron had been nothing but nice to me so far, why should I distrust him? The dark feeling went away and I looked back at up at Chiron's unreadable face.

"I, uh, was at the beach."

Everyone raised an eyebrow.

"For five hours Percy?" Asked Beckendorf.

I nodded, though not believing it much myself. "Yeah, I couldn't sleep so I went down to the beach to think. Sorry for worrying everyone."

Chiron sighed. "Just tell someone next time."

I nodded and gave sorry looks to everyone. They all had suspicious looks at me that made me feel very uncomfortable.

He turned to everyone else. "Okay everyone! Let's get back to our usual schedule."

Everyone grumbled including Clarisse, though I think that it was because she was mad that I was alive, and gave me suspicious looks. I looked at them unbelievingly, why are they acting so distrusting? It's not like I did anything wrong! I just went for a walk on the beach!

How dare they act like they were the bosses of me! That dark feeling returned and I began to feel angry.

"Percy?" Said a voice.

I looked over and saw Chiron (A/n I was originally going to have it be Annabeth but like I said I was going to tone down the Percabeth) with a concern look on his face.

"Yes Chiron?" I looked at him with a bit of an angry look on my face, but who could blame me? I've been here one day and everyone hated me!

"Let's go do some activities, to see if we can find out who you're father is."

I smiled, the dark feeling fading, finding out my father would be good.

We began to activities.

For the rest of the morning we did different activates to see whose kid I was…

Suffice to say, it didn't end well.

_Flashback_

_Chiron and me were out on the archery fields at one of the archery posts for accuracy. Other cabin members, mostly children of Apollo, were practicing with their bows as we stood there. Will Solace, the head of Apollo cabin, stood supervising over the rest of the kids and only briefly would look at Chiron and me with interest._

"_Okay Percy." Said Chiron to me while handing me a bow. "Load your arrow like this." _

_He showed me how to load the arrow into the bow he had just handed me and I held it up, it felt immensely awkward and unstable. Like if I made one false move it would snap in half and hit me in the side of the head. I stood stiffly as I looked at the target a few meters away. No way in Hades or Tartarus was I going to hit it, I knew that for sure. _

"_Now, relax a bit and release the arrow." _

_I didn't relax and when I released the arrow for some reason it went straight up instead of at the target. The arrow seemed to be enchanted because as it went up it went straight back down and towards Chiron. He managed to get out of the brunt of the arrows path's way but it hit his tail. _

_My eyes widened and I began to say apologizes. I saw Will Solace stifle a laugh at the scene before coughing and looking away. _

"_It's quite alright Percy," Says Chiron reassuringly. "let's just try that again shall we?"_

_It all went down hill from there. _

End Flashback

I shuddered, now that I was sitting on top of the hill of Camp Half Blood, away from all those horrible happenings.

After Apollo training, I had so many people angry with me. The girl I had put an arrow through her hair, the tree nymph whose tree I had hit twice (Even though she was in the opposite direction I had been shooting), the boy who wasn't able to eat his sandwich that was pinned to the big house (That was at least a HUNDRED FEET AWAY!) the numerous amount of people who I almost hit, and even Will Solace was a bit angry at me for putting an arrow through his shoe, narrowly missing his foot, pinning him to the ground.

Chiron didn't say anything about it but had hurried me to the next activity. An activity of that was the one of the god Hepheasteaus. Chiron said that since I was so bad, I know he was thinking I was the worse archer in the century but too nice to say, at archery I may be good at metalworking.

I sighed and looked at a burn on my arm. It had been horrible! 

Flashback

"_Okay, Archery wasn't the best but let's try your hand at metal working of the Hephesteaus cabin."_

_We walked over from the Archery fields towards the cabins. I rubbed my ears, the yells and screams of Will Solace and the other Apollo kids. After Will finally calmed down and calmed down his siblings, I was able to get away with Chiron before a mob could form. _

"_Hey Chiron! Hey Percy!" Says Beckendorf as we got closer to his cabin. "Over here!" _

_I smiled. I like Beckendorf, he didn't seem too bad; at least he wasn't trying to kill me so that was good. "Hey Beckendorf." _

_He didn't like to be called Charles or Charlie or anything to do with his first name, but I had heard Silena call him that so I wondered why he let her. Beckendorf must have a major crush on her or something. _

_He motioned me towards the workshop of the Hepesteaus kids and I followed with Chiron close behind us. I looked in awe around the workshop. It was filled with amazing things, sculptures, machines, and other experiments._

_I looked at something that looked like a giant…pop machine? Cool! _

_I only briefly heard Beckendorf talk about being a Hephesteaus kid, how they invented and built most of the things in the camp for the war, and how Hepesteuas didn't have that many kids. Like I said before, I was barely listening, not to be rude but I was just more interested in the pop machine._

"_And also, Percy don't forget the most important thing. It's very likely that if you touch an unfinished experiment in here that it will-"_

_I pressed the button for cherry coke. _

_KABOOOM!_

_The "pop machine" exploded sending dust and metal all over the place that hit other unfinished experiments making a domino effect of explosions._

_Chiron, Beckendorf and me ran outside before the entire workshop, the wing that we went into anyway, blew. I looked back with an exasperated face as I watched the smoke rise from it… _

_Beckendorf cleared his throat. "Well Percy… I don't believe that you're a Hephesteaus kid, but good luck with whoever is your father." _

_I just watched the smoke go higher and higher. _

_End Flashback _

I had done a lot of apologizing to Beckendorf after that but he had said that it was fine and that that wing of the workshop would be rebuilt before I knew it.

Chiron had only gave me a sympathetic look and ushered me off to the next task to find out who my father was.

Next it was foot racing, and that wasn't much better than before.

Flashback

_The nymphs, one of which I had accidently just previous hit when I was doing archery, stood in front of me telling me how to hold my arms and what type of paces I should take. _

_I listened intently, not wanting to mess this up or to get the nymph, or nymphs, I hit before too much more angry. _

"_Now Percy, I want you to use everything that I told you and run as fast as you possibly can, see if you can keep us with me." _

_They brought me to the starting line and I got into what I thought was the proper running position. _

"_Take your mark…"_

_I put my hands at my sides, ready to start running. _

"_Get set…" _

_I rubbed the sole of my sneaker into the ground, getting ready to run my heart out. _

"_GO!"_

_End Flashback _

I don't know how it happened or why, but as soon as that race was over, every nymph was mad at me or at least steamed, Chiron had apologized relentlessly to everyone that I had annoyed or harmed in my path.

I sighed again, that had been so humiliating. Not that I had failed miserably at running or that I had gotten everyone mad at me, but because I was slower than a tree. A tree. The nicer nymphs had said not to worry about it since they had had practice running from lovesick gods all their life, but it was still humiliating.

Then my tests of Dionysus and Ares, both as bad as the last three. Every time I got near the mats of the Ares cabin I got pinned down or hit relentlessly by Clarisse. Also I had absolutely no affect on the plants, I was a bit happy for that. I was certain that the scary guy described by the campers wasn't my father.

As for the Hypno, Demeter, and Hecate cabins, no such luck either. I couldn't sleep or recall memories like Clovis, I didn't have urges to eat cereal or plant like the Demeter children, and I didn't have any magical powers of their sort. Their tests didn't affect me any sort way that a kid of that cabin should.

I made my way to canoeing, my next activity. I hoped it wouldn't end badly.

Why did I hope any more about those things?

People who hadn't gave up on me or put in the infirmary for minor accidents came down with me to the lake. Chiron was among them, somehow, he hadn't given up on me either. I wondered where Grover was, shouldn't he have been helping me with finding out who my father was? Chiron just said that he was busy.

The campers with the canoes gulped when they saw me, they must have heard of my epic failures at everything else besides sword fighting, and for all I knew that sword fighting strength could have been some sort of fluke. (Chiron said that he had rescheduled my sword lessons for later this afternoon)

I liked being near the water better than inside the camp, it always seemed to calm so I took a deep breath and decided that I would try really hard at this.

"Percy. You can get into that canoe. A water nymph will show you how to paddle and to move the boat." Said Chiron. Apparently he couldn't get anyone else to be so close to me. I was fine with that, I didn't like them very much either.

The water nymph was a girl with light brown hair and the pretty waters blue eyes. She was wearing a white t-shirt with the green word "Recycle" on it. She was wearing long, blue jeans and white tennis shoes. She was pretty over all, but I guessed that all nymphs were. (A/n Hey…that's an idea! An ugly nymph with a self-conscious attitude! I should add that to a future chap…) She was also a teenage nymph but she didn't seem like controlling and seducing crazed. Maybe she was different.

She smiled brightly at me and I smiled back. She was acting pretty nice, it was kind of sweet not to have someone not yell at me like it was my entire fault. Chiron didn't count, he acted like I was some sort of poor little orphan boy.

"Hi." She said kindly.

"Hi." I said back, still smiling. "If you don't mind me asking, what's you're name?"

She shook her head. "I don't mind. My name is Adora." (A/n I for some reason thought "Nymphadora" and decided to make the last part her name)

"Nice to meet you Adora," I say. "My name is Percy."

"I know." She smiled at me and I smiled back.

"Uh…" I began. "Are you…" I had no idea how to ask if she was into controlling other people.

"Am I like those teenage nymphs you stopped from seducing your friends?" I nodded.

She giggled, a sound that reminded me of a shell under water letting out a melodic sound.

"Not all teenage nymphs are seducer, some of us are different, not many of us, but some. I am happy to say that I am one of the different ones."

I nod, that made sense. Especially since I had just thought that.

"Ahem." Said someone from beside me. I looked and was surprised to see Annabeth beside me.

"Annabeth? What are you doing here?" I ask.

She shot me an angry look. "Anyone in the camp can go canoeing doofus!"

I stepped back. "Woah, okay!"

I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Let's get into the canoe Percy." Says Adora and I nod, not wanting to anger Annabeth any further.

Annabeth huffs, turns, and walks away from me to her own canoe. Adora and me get into our canoe, (Adora certainly couldn't teach me how to canoe in the water could she?) and I sit in the front of it with her in the back of course.

She hands me a paddle and I begin to paddle, as if I knew how to my entire life. Adora looked at me amazed.

"How do you know how to paddle? Most people can't get it for at least a week of practice!"

I shrugged and kept paddling, quickly getting ahead of everyone else. Everyone looked at me with awe as I passed quickly. Annabeth looked at me angrily and began to paddle faster to try and keep up with me. Her brother, Malcolm I think, began to paddle faster at her command also and they caught up with us.

"Percy!" Said Annabeth angrily. "I challenge you to a race!"

I looked at her surprised. What had gotten her so steamed? Adora looked at me, signifying that the choice was mine.

"Sure, Adora and I-"

"Fine!" She interrupted as soon as I finished saying Adora and I. Seriously, what. Was. Her. Problem?

"Twice around the lake, first to shore wins."

"Deal." I say.

Annabeth gives me a competitive glare. "I bet my weeks worth of deserts, what do you bet?"

I was shocked at this. I had to bet something? Might as well… "I, uh, bet my weeks worth of deserts too."

"I bet mine too." says Malcolm. "Annabeth always wins."

"And I bet a pretty, shiny seashell." Says Adora beside me confidently.

I look back at her and she shrugs. "It's all I have really."

I nod. "I'm sure that it's a great seashell."

Suddenly I was splashed in the face by a spout of water. I look at Annabeth with a disbelieving look.

"What was that for!"

She humphed and turned around. "Stop flirting and get your head in the game!"

Flirting? I wasn't flirting! And even if I was it shouldn't bother her! It was **none** of her business!

"Bring it on Wise Girl!" I yell back and I begin paddling to the starting line that the other nymphs had quickly put up as soon as they heard the words "canoe race".

Other campers in canoes had gotten out and gone to the shore to watch, probably hoping to see me be beat badly by Annabeth. (A/n Four b's!) But (A/n Five!) I had a feeling there would be an upset.

We lined up at the starting line, Annabeth sending angry glares whenever she could. Adora put a reassuring hand on my shoulder. "Don't worry, I'm sure we can win."

"And also!" Said Annabeth. "**She **can't use her powers over the lake!"

"What!" I yelled. "That's not fair! You get to use your brains but she doesn't get to her powers? How unfair is that!"

She turned away from me with a rise of her nose. I felt steamed, how did she think she was? Adora using her powers wasn't anything wrong!

"Don't worry." Says Adora suddenly to Annabeth making me stare at her in surprise.

"Percy could win without my help and powers, I'll just row and let him prove it!" She finished.

I felt stoked that she had so much confidence in me. Even though I didn't have that much in myself it was nice to have some trust in me.

I shot a glance at Annabeth's still angry look. I had thought that I could have trusted her… maybe I was wrong.

A nymph, one with light blonde hair and watery blue eyes, came up and stood on the water with a flag made of seaweed.

"Get ready…"

I didn't like that saying the last time I heard it but I had a feeling this time it would be a lot different.

"Get set…"

I had a very good feeling. I knew I could win…

I knew it.

"GO!" 

I began to paddle furiously as did Adora, we began our descent around the lake as did Annabeth and Malcolm.

We paddled furiously, I pulling ahead, and then Annabeth. She was using all the smart things about racing, staying close to the side, going with the current, and judging wind patterns. But I had something else…

And I wasn't sure what it was.

I paddled furiously, probably doing everything wrong but somehow it felt right and I was actually beating Annabeth.

We went around the bend and I paddled harder. I pulled ahead of Annabeth again and she gave me a disbelieving look.

"What!" 

I smirked at her and paddled as fast as I could, it feeling as natural as I could. It felt good, so good. Not just winning, but to be in the water and canoeing. It felt incredible, very awesome!

We were coming upon the beach, I could see the people at the shore cheering for either of us and yelling their heads off. That's when Annabeth and Malcolm passed Adora and me, Annabeth smirking as if she had just won the Olympics.

"See you and **her **at the finish line!" She jested while passing on the speed of the current and her own brainpower. She apparently had figured out a way to manipulate the current to her advantage and to slow down my canoe.

Suddenly I felt a major tug at my stomach and the canoe lurched forward at least a meter in front of Annabeth and her canoe. She stared at me disbelievingly as I passed her.

We crossed the finish line and a huge cheer went out. I smirked, liking that instead of people yelling or sending suspicious looks at me they were cheering.

As soon as we got to shore Adora hugged me tightly in front of everyone. Everyone "oohed" and I blushed.

Annabeth got onto the shore with a steamed expression, Malcolm, her stepbrother, followed with a worried look. Probably worried at what Annabeth was going to do to me.

But, instead of going for me, she went for Adora sticking an accusing finger onto her chest. "You cheating nymph!"

"Hey!" I stepped in front of Adora and went face to face with Annabeth who was just my height. This time I wasn't concentrating on her beauty or positives things but on the fact that she was a sore loser! "Adora didn't cheat! You're just a sore loser!"

She turned red but didn't back off just. "She did!" She insisted. "I saw control over the water! That's how you won!" 

I couldn't believe it. Annabeth had lost once in her life and she was reacting this way! It was so stupid!

"You're acting stupid! Adora didn't use her power," I turned to her behind me. "Did you!" 

She shook her head and that was all I needed. I turned back to Annabeth.

"You're complaining so much just because you lost. I thought that Athena was about battles, winning and losing them!"

"She is about battles!" Protested Annabeth. "But that's not the point! The point is that she cheated! That or one of her stupid bimbo nymph friends helped!"

She had gone too far. "Don't call Adora stupid just because you are too much of a failure to admit defeat! That's it isn't it! Well you can keep your stupid desert too! Who would want a sore loser's food?" 

With that I grabbed Adora's hand and I walked off. Annabeth huffed and went into a different direction.

We walked off to the edge of the lake and I sat down on a log breathing heavily. How dare Annabeth call Adora and her friend's stupid and bimbo's! Too think I had thought she was pretty…

"Percy." Said Adora from behind me touching my shoulder. "I know that you're mad right now but here me out." 

I looked at he surprised. "I'm not mad at-"

She nodded. "I know, but you are mad at Annabeth, and it is right that she shouldn't have acted that way but maybe you were a bit harsh?"

I sighed, maybe she was right. At least Adora wasn't acting all crazy and at least was trying to find a sensible solution.

"What should I do?" I asked her. Maybe if I talked to Annabeth I could work it out?

" You two should just avoid each other until you can work out your problems." She said kindly. "Or perhaps talk to each other, but might I suggest the first one? Girls are very sensitive and it takes time for them to cool down."

That made sense, but I still felt that I should-

"Percy." Said Adora pulling me out of my thoughts. I looked at her and saw that she was holding a beautiful seashell with a rainbow colored cover. It was beautiful. "This was what I wagered in case that we would lose, but I want you to have it. As a reminder of this day."

It would have been rude to say no so I took the necklace and put it around my neck. It was really pretty and shiny like she said. I hid it underneath my shirt because I didn't want anyone in the Hermes cabin to see it and want to steal it, which I was sure they would if they saw it.

"Thanks Adora." I say and sigh. "But I think I'm going to go and talk to Annabeth. She should at least apologize to you."

"You really don't have to do that." There was an edge in Adora's voice that I didn't recognize but I passed it on my track of thought.

"Really, I should." And that was that, I got up and left, momentarily saying goodbye to Adora and went towards the Athena Cabin. I was determined to get Annabeth to apologize, she really shouldn't have said those things, no matter how mad she was.

I went to the Athena cabin and I knocked on the door. A bunch of blonde hair children with stormy grey eyes like Annabeth looked up at me from wooden desks beside their bed. Suddenly I felt a bit awkward having all those intense eyes staring at me.

"Uh…Is Annabeth here?"

They shook theirs heads. "Last I heard," said one boy in the far right corner. "She was going to the library to research something. She usually does."

I nodded and even though I had no idea where the library was, yet another thing Travis and Connor left out…, I was pretty sure after a while I would find it.

I turned around and felt myself run into something soft…and metal. I looked and saw the person I had been seeking with a bunch of scrolls in her arms. Titles like Find your Godly Parent in Greek lettering (well they all had Greek letters, there was nothing that didn't have Greek words), and Powers, what do they mean?, and also something that looked like Boys-

Before I could finish reading it Annabeth pulled it up into her arms with a blush and then a glare at me. What was she reading? I didn't understand them but decided not to try and just listen to her.

"What do you want doofus?"

"You know," I said. "That's not a very nice nickname. At least you sound smart with yours." 

She cracked a smile at that and suddenly I didn't feel as mad as before. But she still needed to be sorry…

"Annabeth." I said seriously. "You need to apologize to Adora. I think she was really hurt by your words, even if she wouldn't tell me."

She turned back into her glaring self and I suddenly I had an urge to pick up a metal shield and protect myself with it from her hidden rage.

"Why! She cheated!"

I glared at her. "No, she didn't. We won on fair terms!"

She glared right back. "No, you didn't!" 

"Yes we did!"

"No you did not!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Ye-"

A tap on the shoulder interrupted me and I looked up to see Chiron. "If you're not to busy, we have your first sword fighting lesson. Annabeth can come if she likes."

We looked different ways with our noses in the air.

"Only if she has nothing to do!"

"Don't worry Doofus!" She says. "I have major reading to do!"

"Fine!" I say.

"Fine!" She reply's back and I turn around to follow Chiron who was walking away now towards the arena.

Suddenly I was touched in the shoulder and Annabeth looked me seriously in the eyes.

"Don't trust her. Just…don't."

I blinked. What?

"Percy." Said Chiron calling me. I turned towards him and followed leaving Annabeth in front of her cabin. She turned around and walked into her cabin.

What did she mean? Was she still being mad about the race thing? No…It didn't feel like that.

I was so confused. One minute she was yelling at me and then telling me not to trust my friends. I felt mad suddenly. She didn't know what she was talking about! I could trust Adora. I felt the seashell underneath my shirt.

I could trust Adora but could I trust Annabeth?

Couldn't I? Could I?

Those thoughts lingered and plagued me as I walked towards the Sword Arena.

End Chapter 8

_ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT _

**HELP! I'M TRAPPED IN A CHINESE FORTUNE COOKIE FACTORY! That is my newest favorite saying. **

**R&R And I'll keep up the fast updates! Sorry this one took so long…it's long so it took a lot more time than I thought. **


	9. Chapter 9:I become most peoples enemy

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding who Nico or maybe even Leo should be with…**

**Enjoy! R&R!**

I was told that I was moving Perabeth too fast and I acknowledge it, I'll slow it down a bit.

**DISCLAIMER: Yup, it's true. I don't own Percy Jackson, or Harry Potter, and Popcorn. Well I do own some popcorn…..**

Chapter 9: I become most people's enemy.

Recap

_I was so confused. One minute she was yelling at me and then telling me not to trust my friends. I felt mad suddenly. She didn't know what she was talking about! I could trust Adora. I felt the seashell underneath my shirt._

_I could trust Adora but could I trust Annabeth?_

_Couldn't I? Could I?_

_Those thoughts lingered and plagued me as I walked towards the Sword Arena._

End Recap

I made my way over to the Swords Arena quickly. If that battle thing with Clarisse had just been a fluke I had a feeling that I had no chance of living through this activity. It would probably be worse than the last few activities. I cringed, i would be making a major fool out of myself wouldn't I?

I wondered if I should bring out Riptide, or Anaklusmos; whatever you prefer, and use it for I was sure that I would need it. I decided to keep it in my pocket and just wait and see for what would happen.

Chiron, after the canoe race (Just thinking about it made me feel mad and a bit sad), had said that he had gone to prep the swords arena for my arrival, that meaning that he had to have some time to find someone willing to go up against me and not be quaking in fear. It feels soooo nice to be loved by everyone.

I didn't want to scare anyone else but I wanted to figure out who my father was and in order to do that I needed people to do activities with. No point, in case it wasn't a fluke with Clarisse, scaring everyone so they won't even get twenty feet from me. Also, it wasn't like sword fighting would help me find out who my father was, no god who's main purpose was battling with a sword; at least any who were alive and that I knew of.

I saw the Swords Arena a little bit further ahead of me. It was a giant, flat, slab of rock high on a grassy hill, a bit away from that big oak tree over there. I wonder if they designed that so that if anyone fell out of arena they would fall off the hill and down to the main part of camp. That wasn't a very comforting thought…I could just imagine a more skilled and experienced, which was anyone who had even held a sword for ten minutes (It took me not even half that long to kill the Chimera luckily), swordsman laughing at me as I fell down the hill face first.

There was a large crowd around the arena, there were people from every cabin had come to watch me. Probably hoping that my previous thoughts of falling down the hill face first would come true. Great, let's all watch Percy get beat up shall we?

I noticed someone on top of the giant rock slab. Who was it? It wasn't someone I knew so far, he looked to be seventeen, he was tall, (I was probably around his chin height) had dark brown hair and…stormy gray eyes. Before I could question how I could see his eye color this far away I realized that he was a child of Athena, and also that Annabeth probably sent him to beat me up.

Or, as my less paranoid side told me, he was kind enough to volunteer to help me and Annabeth had nothing to do with it.

Yeah right.

I walked over to the arena behind the crowd until someone realized that I was there. They immediately parted for me, making me a path to the arena. It was nice, but I almost wished that I could to it the normal way; pushing and shoving my way there. Like a normal camper could.

Why was I so different than any other camper? There was nothing wrong with me! So why were they treating me like this? Was it because I was such a harzard with the other activities…or was it because none of them trusted me and were afraid of me? I had a feeling it was because of the second one.

I saw Chiron ahead of me with that same smile that he used for all campers.

"Hello Percy. This is your challenger for this activity, Tetrius, son of Athena. He volunteered to fight you."

Yeah, volunteered. I was sure that Annabeth had some sort of plan to get me humiliated. I shook my head. Why was I thinking these thoughts? Little did I know that that horrible dark feeling was a lot stronger inside me at the moment.

Chiron gently pushed onto the Arena until I got the message and got up on the arena. I shook my head once more, trying to get that feeling to go away from my inside. I looked back up at Tetrius, my head cleared and gave him a grateful look.

"Thanks." I whispered.

He smiled back. "Anytime, and I was curious about your skills after from what I heard about you and Clarisse. And not meaning to brag, but I'm considered to be the second best swordsman in three hundred years."

Second best? What happened to the first? I had a feeling that it was a touchy subject so I decided not to ask.

But anyway, this was great! If he was the second best swordsman in three hundred years he should have no trouble beating me, that I wasn't too happy about, and I wouldn't have to hold back, I was happy about that. I could bring out Riptide!

So I did just that. I brought out the ballpoint pen in my pocket and uncapped it. Anaklusmos, in all of it's three feet celestial bronze glory, came out and I pointed it towards Tetrius. He smirked lightly and someone tossed him up a sword, it looked like a three and half feet long sword made of a different type of bronze than my sword. It definitely didn't look as fancy as mine, my own opinion, but it still looked pretty formidable.

"I know that you beat Clarisse but right now you are on a whole different level."

"Take your mark…" Began Chiron. Did everyone use those words or something?

"Get set…" He continued.

I realized something at that moment. I didn't actually know how to sword fight! That with the Chimera and Clarisse was just a fluke!

"Wait, Tetrius I-"

"Go!"

Tetrius sprang forward and immediately tried to go for my stomach. I felt that tug in my stomach again and I blocked it, sending it up towards his face. He dodged out of the way but then swung it at my left arm.

I dodged out of the way by bending downwards and then sent a stomach similar to the way he did before to me in the beginning of this fight. But, like me, he blocked, and then he went for my sword arm. I moved it away with the tip of my sword and went for his right arm holding his sword.

He hadn't expected it but still at the last second was able to disrupt it's path and send it away.

We continued this way for a long time, me not understanding how the heck I was doing this and him going as hard as he could to disarm me. But neither of us would let up. Ten minutes passed and Chiron called for a break.

I gasped and gratefully backed away. I was covered in sweat and as tired as if I had just ran a few marathons, and then a few more. I capped Riptide and got off the Swords Arena, looking for refreshments. I saw people crowd around Tetrius handing him water or fanning his tired form. I felt a pang of jealousy, but knew I shouldn't. At least one of us was being admired and not hated.

"Percy." Said a voice. I looked behind myself and saw Chiron. He had an impressed look on his elder centaur face.

"I'm very impressed, if you want to go get some rest now I'll tell Tetrius." Thoughts of him doubting that I could win crept inside of me, with them anger. I fought them down and gave Chiron a brave look.

"I'll be fine, I can go a few rounds." I said more confident than I felt. "But I am a bit thirsty…"

Chiron nodded, looking over my sweat dripping body. "Understanable, here."

He reached behind his back and grabbed something from his pack. He brought it back and I saw it was a water bottle for which I was grateful that he handed to me.

I looked over to see Tetrius dumping his water bottle over his head, seemingly cooling himself off. It seemed like a good idea so I did the same thing.

Immediately strength surged within me, renewing every part of my body with power. I no longer felt so bone tired and the sword fighting battle I had just endured seemed like years ago, no longer mattering to what was happening now.

I suddenly felt extremely courageous and I was no longer intimidated by Tetrius's presence. It was like, he being the second best swordsman in three hundred years no longer mattered and I was instead just as good; if not better.

I got back into the Swords Arena and waited for Tetrius to return. When he had, I had already brought Riptide back out and had it pointed at him. He gave me a surprised look and brought out his own sword tiredly but held it steady like the pro he was. I was a bit impressed that he could hide his tiredness so easily, the water must of helped him as much as me! (A/n I kind of love the oblivious Percy, he's so cute!)

We circled each other and I began the attack before he could do or plan anything. I swung my sword at his own sword arm and he barely had enough time to block, but he was slower now, and I was just getting faster and faster! I swung more and more attacks and or strikes at him and soon he was only able to block and or defend any move I did. I don't know how I knew all these strikes or blocks but I definitely didn't regret it! Suddenly a flash of light overtook my eyes.

_FlashBack/Dream_

_I was having a dream, and I knew that I was only a few years old. _

_That light, the light I knew was my father, watched over me as he handed me something that looked like a sword. _

"_Wha' d'his Da'ddy?" (What's this Daddy?") I asked him looking up at him. I could see his jet black hair that matched my own perfectly well, his sea green eyes that were identical to mine, but I couldn't see his face. It was clouded from my sight, I didn't really care about it and just looked at the shiny thing in my hands. _

"_Perseus." He said in that warm voice I remembered quite well. "This is a sword."_

"_S'a'wor'ud!" (Sword!) I said in my babyish voice. (Give me a break I was barely two years here!) _

_I could barely pick up the weapon that was easily as tall as me. It felt like five pounds or so and was a gold type color. _

"_This," My father said to me. "Is Anaklusmos, or Rip Tide in English, it is a very special sword, especially for those like us. " _

"_I'hs it'a g'o'u'ld?" (Is this gold?) I asked not really understanding or caring about what he said. Again, give me a break, I was a little kid. _

_He sighed but smiled warmly at me. "No Percy, it's celestial bronze made from the precious metals mined from Mt. Olympus where I live."_

_I nodded, again not understanding or really caring that much. "Wha's you'a nee'da?" (What do you need?)_

_He nodded. "I'm going to teach you how to use Anaklusmos, so when you need the skills you will remember what you learned here in your dreams. You will not remember when you wake up but when the time comes Anaklusmos will find it's way to you and you will remember the sword wielding skills I will show you now." _

_I smile up at him, and nodded eagerly. Anything to please him would also please myself. I wanted to make him proud. _

_Then…began my dreams of training as a young toddler. Every time I fell asleep I would begin training with my unknown father and when I woke up I would forget everything from the night before. _

_Thus… my hidden training. _

_End Flashback_

I shook my head, my mind coming out of it's previous haze into the past. I remembered now! That was how I learned all these really cool moves, how I defeated a chimera clone, defeated Clarisse a daughter of Ares God of War, and how I was lasting against Tetrius the second best swordsman in three hundred years.

Back to the fact that I was fighting Tetrius…

My eyes widened as I saw Tetrius swinging his blade at my hand holding my sword, I quickly blocked it and used a move that I had learned from my father, of course I had learned all my moves from him so no point saying otherwise. I remembered it being called the Hurricane Block.

What I did was lessen my grip on the hilt of the sword, spin it wildly, and knock the sword from Tetrius's hand, thus the move called the Hurricane Block. As soon as the sword fell from his hand and up into the air due to the Hurricane Block I grabbed it nimbly from the air with my free hand and stuck both our swords at Tetrius's throat.

His eyes widened, or more like it almost bulged out of it's sockets, as he stared up at me from the cement ground. Everything around us was quiet. I felt that dark feeling, the one I had been feeling a lot lately.

"_Do it." _I felt a cold prickle (A/n HINT!) at the back of my neck. _"Finish him off…"_

I shook off the thoughts from my head as I backed off from Tetrius and pointed his hilt at him.

"Good fight." I said struggling to smile since that dark feeling was still there. The cold prickle, that I hadn't noticed before but went with each of my dark feelings, went away slowly.

"Sorry." I continued a bit sheepishly as Tetrius slowly took his sword by the hilt from my hands.

Everyone still didn't say anything all around me. Suffice to say it made me rather uncomfortable.

"Hail Percy, the second best swordsman in three hundred years and best swordsman inside the camp at this time." Said Chiron.

All around me people began to bow, though a bit grungingly by the looks of it. I didn't know what to say, if I asked everyone not to bow to me they would think I'm stuck up and if I just stood here like a moron they would still think of me stuck up. What to do?

I just stood there until they got up from their kneeling position and stared at me with a type of hatred into their eyes.

What did I do? My eyes widened when I realized that I had beat Tetrius, their best swordsman! That definitely wouldn't raise my standings with them if, and I had, defeated their very best. And if would only make them more suspicious and angry with me!

Perfect. Why was I so good at getting into trouble? I had a feeling that a lot other halfbloods got into a lot of trouble but I feel like I'm the only one in the world to get into this much trouble?

I wasn't sure what to do so I blurt out the first thing that came into my mind that I thought would help me get on everybody's good side.

"My dad taught me!" I cursed myself, I wasn't supposed to know my dad (Not that I did) or have even met him! And all these kids most certainly hadn't met their parents if they were even still alive!

Chiron looked at me curious.

"I thought you didn't know who your father was Percy." He said slowly.

"I don't!" I said feeling the urge to rip the hair from my head. "He doesn't show himself in my dreams but I know it's him!"

I hoped they would believe me…but they sure didn't look like it. Even Chiron had a somewhat confused, sad, or suspicious face. I realized that he didn't believe me either.

I turned away from the Swords Arena angrily and ran down to the beach. Chiron stopped Beckendorf, Travis, and Connor from going after me. He shook his head at them and watched me run away. Good, I wanted to be alone.

I went to the beach and sat down with my knees to my chest. I was a freak. I could see it all in their eyes. I could see all the hatred and suspicion inside their eyes, and that I was a freak among freaks and that was pretty bad considering I was among a bunch of kids in a messed up world.

I hit my head against my knees and I watched the slow moving of the waves. It calmed me…just as it had this morning. I breathed in the scent of the salt water and listened to the sound of the waves lapping the sand beneath me.

I closed my eyes and concentrated on these relaxing times. I didn't know how long it was but the next time I opened my eyes the sun was almost set and the last bright orangish rays of the sun were just about gone.

I stood up and walked toward my cabin…no the Hermes Cabin. Not my own, my own fathers cabin was somewhere else in the camp. I hoped to find it out before I had to go.

Speaking about leaving…when would I go? I was wasting time here and obviously no one wanted me here…well except for Adora. I reached down and got the beautiful seashell necklace.

I wasn't watching where I was going and suddenly I felt something bump against me and fall to the ground. Oh shoot. I looked down and was surprised to see that it was Annabeth!

"Annabeth!" I said loudly. "What are you doing?"

She looked at me annoyed. "Well doofus, I was just walking back to my cabin from the library!"

"Wait…Wasn't the last time I saw you, you were just coming from the library with a bunch of weird sounding books?" I asked confused.

"I went back again, I usually go to the library a few times a day for a few hours per time." She said this as if she was saying that she saved lives every hour. I, however, couldn't see how it was that great to go to the library for most of the day.

"You need to get out more." I say to her while helping her up. "What type of person, even a daughter of Athena, spends all her time at the library?"

She blushed and looked at me with an annoyed expression. "For you're information I was gathering research that could benefit me if I ever get a quest!"

"Wait," I say. "Back up, what's a quest?"

She rolled her eyes, as if everyone but me knew this. "A quest is a mission to help the gods, to help our cause with…overthrowing Kronos." She said the last part in a whisper.

My eyes widened. That was why the camp was here? Not just a safe haven for Half-bloods? These people were planning on overthrowing the Titan Lord Kronos? Wow… these guys might be more beneficial than I thought they would be.

I shook my head. I shouldn't talk about them as if they were tools and turned my attention back to Annabeth. To my surprise she was staring at my chest. I blush a bit, why was she staring at my chest?

"What is that?" She asked, with an edge in her voice.

Okay, now I was confused. Didn't she know what a shirt or chest was? I decided to look down to see if I could find out what she was looking at. My eyes widened as I saw what she was looking at .

Adora's necklace.

I shrug. "It's just a gift."

"From who?" She demanded.

"Adora." I said bluntly and plainly. Her eyes narrowed and I kind of wished I had been smart enough to lie or make and excuse but again I curse my stupid Attention Defecit Hyperactive Disorder.

Her eyes flared and she stuck her chin up in a proud way and turned away from me and walked away briskily. I tried to catch up to her angry pace.

"Why are you so mean to Adora?" I asked, truly wanting to know. "She is a really good friend! And you shouldn't be such a jerk!"

She spun around and jabbed a finger at my chest with strength.

"Yeah! Friends give each other special love seashell necklaces!" Says Annabeth angrily. " And I bet you just **adora **her."

I looked at her disbelivingly. Why was she acting like this? It really didn't seem like her! Wait…Special love seashell necklace? What was that.

"What's that?" I asked.

She glared at me more. "What doofus?"

I was getting really tired of that nickname, I hope she would find a different one soon. "I mean what's a special Love Seashell Necklace?"

The anger drained out of her eyes as she looked at me warily.

"You don't know what that necklace is?" She said slowly. I shook my head vigriously, I really didn't.

She rolled her eyes, but this time in a more gentle, thinking type way. She looked into my eyes and I saw an emotion that I couldn't describe. Was it relief? No, why would she be relieved. (A/n I love making little Percy as clueless as a…well…as clueless as a boy)

"You don't need to know." She said finally. "But I guess since your so dense it'll be alright." With that she began to walk away again.

I stared at her like she was crazy. Okay, what was with this girl? First she acts nice, and then treats me like I was an enemy, and then back to being neutral? I shook my head towards the sky, wondering if my own dad went through with this with my mom. IF so…I sort of pitied him.

"Night Annabeth." I called after her finally, smiling a bit. I wasn't sure if everything was back to not being angry at each other again but she wasn't acting hostile and I was going to take it where I could get it.

She turned back slightly. The very final rays of the sun bouncing upon her beautiful form and bright blonde hair making her look breathtaking for a fourteen-year-old girl.

"Night Percy." She said softly and walked away.

I walked back to the Hermes cabin and laid down, ignoring the looks of all the other campers inside. I still wasn't sure if I could trust Annabeth, but I had a feeling that I would soon give her that trust.

Or maybe not… well maybe…no, yes, no, yes, no, ye- I don't know!

If there was anything I learned from today was… girls are so confusing it's not even funny.

"Night." I called out to no one in particular and fell asleep as soon as I laid down on my bed.

**Another Place**

"Have you finally revealed the camp's whereabouts? You do live there you little pretty. I can influence those within the camp but that fool Chiron usually protects them from my power. I need to know where it is for Lord Kronos!" Said a cold, femimine voice.

Her lieutenant knelt down in front of her, her form and face hidden beneath her twilight black cloak.

"I have manange to get a small message out in the form of food."

Her mistress nodded and walked around her ice palace, u freezing and freezing places of the castle.

"I see, you used someone to send out a piece of food so that the local men of the glorious Lord Kronos could find the out of place food and investigate. Excellent my dear. And who shall you blame? My new toy? The one who Lord Kronos wants?"

The darkened eyes of the girl flickered in amusement and a bit of jealousy. "…Yes. He is the one I shall blame, if that is all right with you my Mistress."

Her Mistress laughed, a cold, frightening one. "It shall be more than alright! If we can get the puny boy on our side… it shall shatter any chance those fool hardy Gods of the past have! It shall be most beneficial to have him on our side. And with me twisting him along it shouldn't be at all hard."

The agent smiled. "Excellent my Mistress, it shall be done…but I shall still be top leiutentant for your army Mistress?"

"Of course." Said Khione. "Just know your place and stick to the plan, if all goes well three of the twelve will be done for. Then, only nine more." She said the last part with a heavy sigh.

"And we haven't even found out who the boy's Godly parent is yet. What a pain."

"At least we know Artemis's chosen one isn't going to be able to go anywhere." Put in the lieutenant quickly. "She is a tree, and the other chosen one is trapped here in our very own dungeons. He's not going anywhere."

Khione nodded. "Very true, you are dismissed."

The lieutenant nodded and backed out of the room.

Khione eyes flashed. "Time for the games to begin." Outside the palace the snow began to form a large ice storm.

Outside the palace

While dodging all of the ice traps and monsters.

A figure, wearing nothing but a dark black shirt and pants with tattered sneakers, trudged through the snow with a determine look on his face. He coughed and looked around the frozen wasteland, not to be confused with a winter wonderland, with a miserable expression upon his young face. He blinked his light colored orbs that felt like they were going to turn into icicles.

"Man, it's like really cold out here."

**ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ATT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT ALT **

**Guess who that is? If you do…I don't know. I'll try to update faster? I really am sorry for delaying this update but I was busy preparing for the SuperBowl. GO PACKERS! **


	10. Chapter 10: Things Get Better Then Worse

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding whom little Leo should be with. **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hmm…if I were to own Percy Jackson what would I do? No point thinking about it…. I DO NOT OWN! **

Chapter 10: Things get better

Recap

_A figure, wearing nothing but a dark black shirt and pants with tattered sneakers, trudged through the snow with a determine look on his face. He coughed and looked around the frozen wasteland, not to be confused with a winter wonderland, with a miserable expression upon his young face. He blinked his light colored orbs that felt like they were going to turn into icicles. _

"_Man, it's like really cold out here." _

End Recap

I lay awake on my bed, staring up at the ceiling or rather the top bunk of this bed. I still couldn't believe what had just happened over the past two days. First, I find out my entire life has almost entire been a lie with finding out the knowledge that I was the son of some god, my best friend was a satyr, and apparently I was really important to the safety of the Olympians of Old. Also, a "tux dude" and a big hairy beast called the Minotaur kidnapped my mother.

Then, I make an enemy out of the daughter of the God Ares and dream of the jerks who stared this entire Hades life Titan Lord Kronos and Luke Castellan. Then I become involved with a sort of love hate relationship with a wise and beautiful blonde haired girl, forget I said it, which hates my newest friend Adora a teenage nymph.

Next, I get the entire camp to hate me with my new and strange swords fighting skills that I apparently had learned in my dreams, literally, technically, and logically, (A/n one of my favorite sayings, "Yes, literally, technically, and logically I am right!") and subconsciously meet my father who I still had no idea was.

The only semi normal thing that I had was that I, for the first time in a few days now, dreamed of nothing. No dreams of my father giving me guidance or encouraging words of comfort. No dreams of Artemis and what the "Twelve" were or where she was. I didn't know whenever to me unnerved and worried about Artemis or relieved because I wasn't receiving those frightening dreams anymore.

The moment I thought that I felt like slapping myself, how could I be so selfish? Artemis was out there somewhere unreachable by me and was getting tortured! In a very hot, very sunny, very miserable place. Wait…hot and sunny… Where did I know was like that? It could be a good clue for trying to find Artemis, and see if she could explain what the Hades was going on?

Hades, I still had a hard time believing I was a demigod!

I wish that I could find out who my father was. Perhaps then I could get more guidance from him and he could help me out. I sighed and finally sat up in my bed and looked around, no one had bothered to wake me up did they? Not that it mattered, who would want their enemies-

I shook my head hard, so hard that I felt it I went any harder I would shake my brain out of my head; but I needed it. They weren't my enemies! Why did I keep thinking such dark thoughts? It really wasn't like me!

I stood up and stretched, I felt surprisingly good despite the unwanted dark thoughts lingering in the back of my mind. I began to move toward the door but suddenly felt myself trip over something.

I yelped in immense surprise and fell to the floor face first. Ow…

I sat up and rubbed my nose and cheek, the places I had landed so uncomfortably on the hard wooden floor of the Hermes Cabin. Ow… What had that been? I looked behind me and saw that I had tripped over a bucket; the moment I tripped over the bucket water spilled out of it and surrounded me.

But I didn't get wet…

I touched the water cautiously, wondering if this was some type of trick by the Hermes Cabin to unnerve me or something. I felt the coolness of it underneath my finger's touch but when I brought the finger to my dry cheek, I felt nothing. No wetness or dampness. It didn't get wet at all.

I looked at my pants where the water from the old blue colored bucket, it looked similar from the ones at the lake that the younger ones played with, and saw that they hadn't gotten wet either. I stood up and examined my feet; there was a faint ring around my feet separating it from the water from the spilled bucket. The ring around me was dry… what?

Before I could wonder anymore about it I was interrupted from my thoughts with the sound of someone calling me in a sweet, gentle, and caring way.

"PERCY! Are you awake yet doofus!" Yelled a voice from outside.

You really didn't think I was being serious with the sweet, gentle, and caring thing were you? If you were… suckers!

I sighed heavily, though not because I had just woken up. (I was actually feeling great as I said before)

I walked outside the cabin, watching my step a bit more cautiously than before, and was both surprised and not surprised to see Annabeth standing there with an angry, waiting type look. I was surprised because she was there, calling me a doofus. And I wasn't surprised because she was there calling me a doofus!

"Morning Wise Girl." I said a bit brightly, too bright for a morning. I was never a morning person so why was I acting like one now? Who knows, maybe it was because of that bucket in front of my bed today.

But like I said... Who knows?

She gave me a suspicious look. "Why are you so happy?"

I merely shrugged, not knowing the answer to the question myself. She sighed and shook her head, as if dealing with a little naïve child. I had a strange feeling that she was thinking that to.

"Doofus." She said finally making me scowl. I really needed a new nickname! I sincerely hoped "Doofus" wouldn't stick or anything.

"So…" I began a bit awkwardly. "What are we doing today? Why're you here? To wake me?" I guessed, but if that was true why didn't Travis or Connor want to wake me?

_Because they want nothing to do with a freak like you. _A cold prickle came to my neck and I began to feel that angry feeling. My eyes narrowed and I clenched my fist, trying to get rid of that thought. Where did my awesome feeling go? 

"-And that's why." Annabeth finished.

I looked up at her confused. Had she just been talking? I decided to just nod to prevent looking stupid.

Instead of believing my gesture, she just narrowed her eyes at me. "Were you listening to a thing I just said Percy?"

I shook my head sheepishly, and blushed a bit. It was strange, the dark feeling was suddenly going away a bit, so much that I could ignore it now. It was still there, but it was more like an annoying prickle.

She sighed angrily and muttered to herself, before looking at him with a hint of a small smile. She was amused by him wasn't she! I didn't know whenever to be embarrassed or feely giddy like I did. Strange world they lived in…

She just ushered him along and they began walking toward the camp's library. Why were they going there? 

"Why are we going to the library?" I asked her.

She rolled here eyes. "As I said before, I was sent by Chiron this morning to wake you-"

"Why didn't Travis or Connor wake me up?" I asked, a bit of anger underneath my tone.

She gave me a confused look. "They did, they yelled at you to wake up, they slapped you in your sleep, and even poured water on your head. But the entire time, you wouldn't wake and dried surprisingly fast."

I suddenly felt a bit better. They hadn't just forgotten me, they had tried to wake me up! I apparently just was a very heavy sleeper!

"And the reason I got to wake you because Chiron thought I could think of a way to wake you, I am the leader of the Athena cabin I'm supposed to help you learn Greek and-"

"Wait wait wait." I said. "I already know how to read Greek."

She spun around, her bright blonde hair spinning in the sunlight, and gave me another suspicious look. I wondered if I wasn't supposed to say anything on the subject and just go along with her wishes.

"How?" She asked me. "All demigods need to learn, no matter how fast they do it, Greek and it takes everyone more than a few seconds. How would you know already?"

"Uh…because my mom taught me." I answered. It was true, she had taught me when I was younger. She had said then that I would need it to read the signs that the army of Kronos put out, to find out what places to stay out, avoid, and on occasion, try to obliterate. I had learned fast but I had just concluded when I was older that it was because I was little, and little children learn quickly. Now I know better, I had been so good because my father was the God of…something.

"Really?" She asked me. I nodded, why would I lie?

She smiled. "Well, Grover didn't tell us about that but I suppose he could have forgotten or something like that." 

That would make sense, Grover did forget things like that a lot. We continued to the library.

"So…why are we going to the library if you don't need to teach me Greek anymore?"

"Well," She began. "We still need to find out whose destructive parent you are son of, and the library has a lot of information to help out that research." 

"Who's left?"

She pondered this only for a second. "I'm rather sure that you're not the son of Dionysus since you have no skill with plants at all, you're definitely not a son of Apollo or Hephesteaus do to the fact that you're horrible at archery and metal working-" 

I blush, not my fault. Okay, maybe a little bit but definitely not entirely my fault!

"Also, you don't sleep like those in the Hypnos camp and…" She gave me a strange look.

"Why in Hades were you tested for the Demeter and Hecate cabins? They're **women **and you are trying to find your **father, a god, **not a **goddess." **

I blush once again. From the names I had momentarily thought that they were gods, I felt pretty stupid after I had found out I had gone through the tests for those cabin for nothing.

She rolled her eyes, obviously knowing what I was thinking. "You Doofus, other than that there's…well…the Big Three."

I felt thunder rumble outside the camp and I briefly wondered if it was going to snow, I mean storm, or rain something. Not like it would matter, it's not like it could get into the camp right?

"Who's the Big Three?"

Her eyes darkened. "The top three Gods, the three brothers, the three lords of the world."

It dawned on me. "Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades right? Zeus got the sky, Poseidon got the sea, and Hades got the underworld."

Annbeth nodded. "Yes, they drew lots to see what each one would get what. Zeus obvious got the best, and then Poseidon, and Hades got the worse of the three. They're the big three, the lords of world."

"Not anymore." I said under my breath. It was a bit harsh, but there was no point denying it.

She gave me an annoyed look, but I could tell that she also knew it to be true. Nothing had been the way it should for the last fifteen or so years. Not since the Titan Lord Kronos became ruler.

"What's with the empty cabins?" I asked her, there were a few empty ones and in the Hermes Cabin it was overflowing, surely they wouldn't mind spreading out the room wouldn't they?

"You're probably talking about Hera and Artemis. They're virgin goddess, Hera is the goddess of marriage so she won't go cheat on Zeus, despite how much he does it willingly, and Artemis swore to forever remain a maiden, so no kids there either."

I nodded. That was probably why Artemis appeared to me in my dreams as a little girl. I looked over to the borders of the camp.

"Who guards the camp?" Surely someone had to. Had to protect the secret of the camp and everything I mean.

She stiffened a bit. "…her." She said quietly.

I looked at her confused. "Who's 'her'?"

Annabeth gave me a sad look. "A very brave girl, in fact a daughter of the Big Three so she was really powerful, but she was actually the head lieutenant of Artemis."

My eyes widened. That was what Kronos was talking about before in my dream! Something about Artemis head lieutenant getting turned into a…

I subconsciously looked at the large oak tree at the top of Half Blood Hill and it all clicked together like an elaborate puzzle.

"She's a tree now isn't she? That tree up there right?"

She gave me a surprised and somewhat accusing look. "How do you know that?" 

I wasn't so sure about revealing my secret dreams about Artemis and Kronos so I shrugged. "Someone told me about it, inside the camp." Not a lie either, nice. And my body was inside the camp when I heard about it.

She still gave me a suspicious look but nodded and sighed, suddenly looking very sad.

"Yeah, she gave her life for the camp, giving up her own goal. Her father turned her into a tree out of her wish to protect the camp and hope that the one day that her brother was found, he would have a safe place to live."

"Wait a minute," I said. "She has a **brother?" **

Annabeth nodded. "Yeah, she had been looking for him, but… that happened before she could find him." 

She clenched her fist. "I promised her that I would find him." 

I decided to drop the touchy subject, it obviously meant a lot to Annabeth for some reason. We continued our way to the library in silence, otherwise, not talking to each other. I meanwhile just looked around the camp, still trying to familiarize myself with the place. I still didn't know how long I would be here. While walking beside Annabeth I decided the next time I dreamed of Artemis I would try to find out better where she was.

I began to question where Grover was, I hadn't seen him in a few days. Maybe he had something he had to do? He hadn't been to the camp in a long time so he probably had a lot of catching up and reminiscing of his own to do. I wondered for the first if Grover had a girlfriend.

"We're here." Annabeth's voice pulled me out of my, now thinking about it a bit more, very strange and random thoughts.

I gaped as I looked up at the library. It had marvelous marble structure with four white columns with the marble connecting each of them. The roof had delicate sketching of different Greek symbols or phrases like 'Knowledge' or 'Wisdom through the Ages' and other smart sounding things like that. But none-the-less, I was impressed.

"Wow," I breathed out. "Who made this?"

I looked over to Annabeth and saw that she had a pride filled look. I suddenly knew who built it without even asking a second time.

"I did." She said with an air of pride. "It's not the best, but because of the war I did the best that I could. Chiron commissioned me to build it years ago."

I nodded, and followed Annabeth inside the library. If I had thought it was great on the outside then it was absolutely magnificent on the inside! There were rows and rows of books, not that I was at all interested in the books(no offence), but because of the immense detailed murals everywhere. It was brilliant, Annabeth really did an awesome job.

"Are you coming Doofus?"

I scowled and went over to her waiting form at one of the tables. Other kids, most who I guessed was siblings of Annabeth, were sitting at the tables studying or looking at books. It was almost an eerie silence because how quiet it was. I felt a bit self-conscious about making any noise. Like if did, I would be hit through the center with a spear. I noted the presence of my sword, Riptide in my pocket; you know, just in case. This was a camp for battling monsters.

I went over to the table and sat down. She, somehow, had already prepared a stack of books of each god. And in case you didn't know, there's a WHOLE lot of gods! From Nemesis to Eros to a lot of other gods with names that were familiar from my mom's tales but still a bit distant.

I gave her a quizzical look with an arched eyebrow. I had thought that we were only going to study about the Big Three or something.

She didn't ignore my confused look and answered me. "The reason why we have a lot of the other minor gods, ones who didn't die in the war, because it's very unlikely, about one percent, that you are a child of one the Big Three."

I rose the other eyebrow in surprise. Only one percent? But didn't they have like a bazillion kids in the past? Especially Zeus, less on Poseidon and Hades. I voiced this to Annabeth. She nodded.

"You're right, but let me finish what I was saying. "I'm sure that Kronos makes sure when Zeus, Poseidon, or Hades has a child to watch over it like a hawk. If they had any kids those children become his top generals or warriors because of their extreme power. It's a really lucky thing that they don't have that many kids, if any. I'm not sure what happened, but I think they made a deal with each other not to have anymore kids so not to benefit their father Kronos in anyway possible. It's good that they don't, because like I said, their kids usually have unstoppable power."

I nodded, it made sense now. I sat down beside her and we got to work.

For the rest of the day, we were just reading through books and talking to each other. For the first part of it, it had been pretty tense until I got a bit bored and started cracking some jokes. At first, she had just gave me looks that said "you're a Doofus" but a bit later she was laughing at the jokes with me. Then we started straying way off the topic of who my father was and just began to converse with each other. What we talked about was way off the topic and subject at hand, but it didn't matter, I was having a great time. And I was pretty sure that Annabeth was too.

It was hours later before one of Annabeth's brothers, Malcom; who I had seen before in the camp and talking to Annabeth, came up to us and told it was time to eat dinner. As if on cue, both our stomachs rumbled when he said that. We looked at each other, blushed, and abruptly got up to go to eat.

We exited the cabin and went to go to eat. I of course went to the Hermes table and Annabeth went to her Athena table. I was surprised when they all greeted me with warm smiles from the girls and a punch on the arm from the guys.

Travis and Connor had apparently told everyone to be nice to me or else they would prank them all into submission and I had a feeling that wasn't a pleasant thing by the smirks on their faces. But I was glad none-the-less, it seemed like they hadn't been that hateful toward me anyhow because they were accepting me like a long lost brother of some sort. It was nice.

Dinner was the same as the last one. We all stood up and dumped a piece of horrible food into the fire, while being careful not to toss anything valuable or delectable. Then went back to our seats to dig in on the feast. The whole time I was laughing and talking with new friends who weren't afraid or wary or even suspicious of me anymore. I even saw Adora once, when I was coming back from the fire, I had tried to say hi but she had been gone before I could making me think I was just seeing illusions or something.

When I went to bed that night I was happy and satisfied. I even fell to sleep easily and without worries. I didn't have any dreams but I wasn't worried.

For the next week or so that followed my arrival to the camp I fell into sort of a schedule. First, until noon, I would study with Annabeth on the myths and trying to find out who my father was. Then I would rotate from activity to activity to see if I could find out who my godly parent was that way. Then go eat dinner, and fall asleep a bit more content than the day before.

I may have had no luck with finding out the identity of my father but I sure was having the time of my life.

It was such a pleasentry not to have to fight with hand and foot for table scraps, and it was so nice to have people to lean onto for help. I knew that I should be a lot more worried about everything, like finding out my father, saving my mother, and rescuing Artemis but I was having such a fun time that I think I almost forgot.

That was until a week later I was reminded.

A week later… I had another dream of Artemis. And it wasn't good.

_SLAP! CRACK!_

_I opened my eyes in the dream like world and was horrified to see a large man, I realized it to be a Cyclops from it's one eye, whipping (A/n I know a bit gruesome but it has to be at least a bit extreme, gomen/sorry) Artemis back with a golden whip. Everytime he hit her back their was a gruesome and sickening clench and I watched in horror as everytime the whip went back into the air, it dripped golden blood; Artemis's precious blood. _

_Kronos stood in front of her with a glare of hatred written all over his face as the Cyclops behind her continued to torture the goddess of the Moon. _

_Rage engulfed me, how dare he treat his own flesh and blood like that! I didn't care if I got caught or whatever and ran at him. Suddenly, as if forcibly, I looked at Artemis and into her moon colored eyes. I saw a certain pleading in them, and I remembered what she had said to me. _

_I stopped abruptly and clenched my fist. She gave me a greatful look in her eyes and continued to endure the punishment of the Titan Lord Kronos. I had to look away, not to watch the sickening process of wrong. _

_Finally, after what seemed like eternity, the Cyclops stopped whipping the back of her goddess and just stood there like a statue as Kronos looked down at her with a look of disgust on his face. _

"_Pitiful." He said in a sneering way. _

_I had to bit my tongue as hard as I could to refrain myself from going up there and swinging my sword, punches went out of the realm of physical possibility a__** long**__ time ago, at him with all my strength. I hated this guy so much! And to think, I'm related to him somehow. _

"_So," he continued. "Are you ready to tell me where the boy is?"_

_My eyes widened. This was what this was all about? Some boy? Why would Artemis go through all this pain and suffering over some boy? _

_She spat out some golden blood onto the cement floor and shivered despite the heat of this place. She breathed heavily, obviously in pain. _

_Finally, she spoke. But what she spoke wouldn't help her situation at all. "You are such a horrible thing to be doing this! But know this, I will never betray a fellow hunter!" _

_Kronos eyes flashed again and he nodded at the Cyclops. I looked away and tried to ignore the sounds of torture for the next ten minutes. Again, it finally stopped and Artemis gasped in pain when it stopped. _

"_Always so honorable and loyal Artemis." _

_He bent down to her level and gave a warm smile, but I saw it for what it really was. It was a manipulating smirk of evil. _

"_You know my dear, it can all end when you want. Just tell me about the boy." _

_Artemis glared at him. "We both know that while I may look like it; I am no little girl so there is no point for you to treat me like one."_

_He sighed, his personality completely different than the cruel man he had just been into a parent dealing with a child who wouldn't listen. _

_Kronos looked at the Cyclops and was about to signal him to start the torture on her again when a mist suddenly formed in the room beside Artemis. I narrowed my eyes as I saw who it was, the cause of all this suffering. _

_It was, of course, Luke Castellan. _

"_Lord Kronos," He said with total respect. "I hope you're doing well. Is it hot there my Lord?"_

"_Yes, it is very hot here in…"  
_

_I held my breath, would I finally find out? Please! _

"_Here in this undelightful former state called Arizona and in this pathetic town used to be known as 'Phoenix'."  
_

_My eyes widened. I had finally found it! The place where Artemis was being held! It was in Phoenis Arizona! And that was only like a week or so a way by car, at least that was what I thought it would be the last time I had looked at the map of the former U.S. _

_I realized that Kronos was still talking. "I will be returning now. Prepare form my arrival."_

_The traitor of the Gods and of all Half-Bloods nodded, and bowed to his evil master. "Of course My Lord." _

_With that, Kronos suddenly disappeared with the sneering Cyclops and the moment they disappeared I ran up to Artemis, only hesitating for a moment wondering if I could touch anything here in this dream, and debated trying to help her or if I could. _

_Artemis looked up at me and gave me a sad look. "Hello Percy, I'm sorry that you had to see that but I can't exactly choose when I want you to appear here."_

_I looked at her confused. "What? I thought you're the one who is bringing me here in the first place."_

_She began to nod her head, but then shook it, and then lowered her head feeling the immense pain from the previous torture._

"_Yes," She breathed, pain in her features. "And no."_

_She breathed out the two words with force. Artemis breathed in again, and began talking. I felt guilty to be making her talk to me._

"_It's because of you're fathers power that I can bring you here, others won't work as well since very few have you're fathers power. I've limited you're father and his power down to… four men." _

_I grimanced. Even Artemis didn't know who he was. I wasn't going to even ask about the fathers power and why I'm the only one it would work with to save her some breath. _

"_Who…" I didn't know if I should ask her or not. _

_She, however, seemed to know what I was thinking and wanting to ask. _

"_I will be fine young hero." She spoke with conviction causing me to believe her, but I also believed she was in a lot more pain than she was letting on. "The four that I have limited you down to his my father Zeus, my uncle Poseidon, my uncle Hades, and my twin brother Apollo."  
_

"_I don't think I'm your nephew." I told her. "I was tested and… it didn't end to well. Don't ever trust me with a bow." I tried to say the last thing with humor in an attempt to make her laugh. She didn't laugh as she did before when I said something stupid but smiled. _

"_It is kind of you to try to bring cheer to me, I thank you for that."_

_I noticed something, beside her brother she had said that I was the son of one of the big three. Me? One of the Big Three? Very unlikely._

"_I don't think I'm one of the Big Three's son either." _

_She gave me an amused look. "Why do you think that Percy?"_

_I gave her a disbelieving look. "You may be calling me a hero but I really am nothing special! I have no great power and no one expects anything from me! The only thing remotely great about me is that I'm good with a sword and I can paddle a canoe!"_

_She gave me an interested look. "Those two things can help lead to who you are. Just keep an open mind, I wish I could help you…but I cannot."_

_I gave her a bit of a pleading look. "Why? Why can't you help me? I could use a Goddess help!"_

_"This Goddess is not what she used to be, but that is not the reason, and also you must figure it out yourself."_

_I sighed, bothersomely. Why did everyone keep telling me that? _

_We stayed quiet for a moment._

"_Why'd you call me this time?" I asked her. There must be a reason she had me appear in her dream. "Was it just so I could find out where you were?"_

_She shook her head. "That was just luck, a piece of luck that we need, but the reason I called you this time after so long was so I ask you for yet another favor young hero."  
_

_I nodded, find out who my father was, rescue my father, and save Artemis. Adding another thing wouldn't be too bad._

_I was being sarcastic of course, but I really could handle it. _

"_I… need you to find my sisters."_

_Again with the sisters thing. "Who are you're sisters? Are they like Zeus's daughters or something making them half sisters of yours? Like the Nine Muses?" _

_She shook her head. "No. Have you ever heard of the Hunters of Artemis?"_

_I shook my head. "No, I haven't. But if I can take a guess I would say it's a bunch of people who are your hunters and followers?"  
_

_She nodded. "Yes, except the 'people' you talk about are all young maidens who serve me. Back before the war started and ended, there were many of us and we were rarely apart from each other. Then when the war started…everything fell apart and many of my sisters died fighting for me. Tbey would of all died if my head lieutenant hadn't sacrificed herself for them on Half Blood hill where they were fighting… I'm sure that Kronos would of massacured them all. Her sacrifice is why most of them live today. "_

"_Who…" I gulped. "Who was your head lieutenant? The one who is now a tree and guards the borders of the camp and who Kronos said was daughter of you're father Zeus…?"_

_Artemis gave me a sad smile. "A very brave girl she was…great friends with one of my first lieutenants Zoe Nightinshade, but no matter…her name was…"_

_I leaned in and listened, curious._

"_-Her name was Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades."_

End Chapter 10

**NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH **

**MUHAHAHAHAHA! I BET YOU DIDN'T SEE THAT COMING NOW DID YA? MUHAHAHAH! **

**Okay, I am tossing that little cliffhanger in there because I love it! Expect more things like this!**

**R&R **

**Oh yeah! Special thanks to ****Anonymous**** who begged on hand and knee in French! (How did you know asking me in a different language always makes me update! It's my weakness…) **


	11. Chapter 11: I learn about Bianca

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding whom little Leo should be with. **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: Hmm…if I were to own Percy Jackson what would I do? No point thinking about it…. I DO NOT OWN! **

Chapter 11: I learn About Bianca

_Recap _

"_Who…" I gulped. "Who was your head lieutenant? The one who is now a tree and guards the borders of the camp and who Kronos said was daughter of you're father Zeus…?"_

_Artemis gave me a sad smile. "A very brave girl she was…great friends with one of my first lieutenants Zoe Nightinshade, but no matter…her name was…"_

_I leaned in and listened, curious._

"_-Her name was Bianca Di Angelo, daughter of Hades."_

End Recap

_My eyes widened substantially, so wide that I thing they were as wide as dining plates, no, as wide as a Saucer! In fact, I had really not been suspecting that that I fell backward off the stairs and onto my butt I was so surprised!  
_

_Artemis put her head down, I heard a snicker, and then a chuckle…_

_And then she, the goddess of the Moon, began laughing her head off at me…_

_Again. _

_I blushed, I must really look stupid to make her laugh when she had just been tortured but I smiled lightly. I was glad to make a fool of myself if it meant that I was helping the Goddess, it always good to have a Goddess on your side! _

_She looked up at me and gave me another look before bursting out laughing once more. I blushed again and stood up and walked back up the stairs to her chained form. Artemis stopped laughing and she smiled up at me, water glistening in her eyes. I had a feeling that if she wasn't shackled that she would wipe a tear of amusement from her eyes right now. _

"_Sorry Percy, you take humor where you can get some." She said with a smile. Then she rolled her eyes. "Wow, I sound like Apollo, that's not good."_

_Then her face took on a more serious look and I knew she was going to answer my previous questions. "What you asked before is true, my head lieutenant was Bianca Di Angelo Daughter of Hades, and everyone thought her to be my Chosen One."_

"_What is the 'Chosen One'?" I asked, completely confused. "And what do you mean Bianca Daughter of Hades was your head lieutenant? I thought it was like some girl who was daughter of Zeus!"_

"_One question at the time, and each question has a very complicated answer." _

_She looked at me with sincere eyes. "I will try to answer you best I can though. First of all, I will start out with the prophecy."_

"_Kronos was talking about a prophecy before," I said out loud, not noticing that I was, yet again, interrupting her. "The last time I dreamed this place up he also said that about… Bianca. And you said something about your brother Apollo making one, a prophecy I mean, at the end of the war of the Olympians vs the Titans." _

_She nodded again. "All true, my twin brother Apollo predicted a prophecy at the end of the war right before they took us all way and imprisoned us. I cannot remember the words sadly having it been fifteen years and all but I believe the Oracle at your camp should know. But the short version is the Chosen One of each of the True Olympians shall join together, twelve in all, and defeat the Titan Lord."_

_My eyes widened again, but I made sure not to fall off the stairs again. For just twelve people to defeat him, that still seemed rather impossible. _

_She continued. "Where Bianca Di Angelo comes in is that she was thought to be my Chosen One being my head lieutenant everyone presumed her to be the one to represent me in the prophecy despite her being a daughter of either one of my uncles or my father. It was odd but not too odd for something like that and you can never control prophecy. I thought that she would be protected since she was a child of either my uncles or my father so she couldn't possible be my Chosen One."_

"_But when the time came and it was either her or my true Chosen One…I let Bianca take the fall…I let them think it." She said the last part with a sort of sadness. "If I hadn't… my true Chosen One would have been killed for sure and all hope for the prophecy would have been lost… So I…." _

_"You…lied." I said softly. I understood why she did it, we both did. And we both realized how hard it must have been. To betray one of your sisters…or to give a chance to save the world… that must have been such a difficult choice. _

_A tear ran down the Goddess's face. "Yes, I lied to protect her and had to sacrifice poor Bianca in the process."_

"_How did it happen?" I asked softly._

_Her eyes seemed to glaze over a bit. "I was at Half Blood Hill, and my Hunters were stateging battle plans with the campers when… Kronos brother, a horrible and powerless… and he made a deal as I laid trapped under one of his own traps. He said if I turned in Chosen One and I that he would leave the camp and the rest of my hunters unharmed and just kill the girl here. He even said that he wouldn't tell Kronos where the camp was."_

_She continued the story with a shamed look in her eyes. "You see, he knew that I would never willingly give up my Chosen One but it was either the whole camp and my hunters would fall or just one of my hunters. I was trapped, and I didn't want any more of my sisters or children of my family to be harmed... I was about to answer no, but then… Bianca intervined and answered for me. She said that she gave herself up and that she was my Chosen One protecting the girl in the camp who I knew be my True Chosen One. Kronos brother believed it, beliving the Daughter of Hades and my head lieutenant to be mighty enough to be my Chosen One. Another reason why Bianca was the perfect subsitute was because my Chosen One wasn't yet a hunter."_

_I furrowed my brow confused. "What do you mean? How could she not be a hunter and yet by your… Chosen One?"_

"_Despite the name, us gods of the prophecy don't choose our Chosen One but we know its them the moment we first meet them. I was about to commit her…when it all happened and I was unable to."_

"_What happened next?" I said quiet. _

_Artemis let another tear fall out of her eyes. " For Bianca, nothing that she deserved. Kronos's Brother shackled her to the ground and readied a blast in his hand sure to kill her. She stood on the hill and just as the blast from Kronos brother hit her… she told everyone not to be afraid and that she would protect the camp from now on. Then… she died."_

_She continued, her eyes still glazed with memories. "Before Kronos brother could take me away I gave my very last ounce of power to completely erase his memory of the camp knowing that he lied and would tell his brother where the camp was, and I wasn't going to let Bianca last sacrifice be in vain. As he took me away, convinced that he had done his job but not knowing where he was, Bianca father, my Uncle Hades, I saw him turn her body into the great oak that stands on the hill today. It was unlike him but I was sure that she had told her father this as her last wish and he granted it."_

_Artemis quieted her voice. " Looking back now I wish I could of done something, she was such a promising girl and I even promised her that I would help her find her brother."_

_She slumped down in her shackles. "A promise I have failed miserably to keep."_

_Both of us didn't talk for a few minutes after that as I tried to remember something. That, what Artemis had just said, sounded familiar… where had I heard that about Bianca before…?_

"_Annabeth!" I said out loud making Artemis look up surprised._

_I blushed and tried to explain why I had just said the girl of my dreams, forget I said that, name out loud like a love sick puppy. _

"_My… uh friend Annabeth told me the story of Bianca and how she wanted to find her little brother." I didn't know if I was just trying to get off the subject of Bianca's death and onto a new one or if I was geinuly curious about her brother. _

_Artemis nodded sadly. "This… friend of yours, Annabeth was it?, is correct. Bianca had been looking for her younger brother for many many many years."  
_

"_How many?" I asked, it couldn't be that long… could it?_

"_Seventy." _

_My eyes popped out(no, not literally!). Seventy years! That was incredible! Who would look that long for their brother! Wait… How could she?_

"_How is that possible?" I asked Artemis._

"_Excuse me?" She asked, seemingly confused._

"_How could she have lived and been able to fight that well that well? I mean, she would have been pretty old and wrinkly by seventy years past right?" _

_Artemis nodded. "Yes, she would have, but she was one of my Hunters so she became immortal."_

_My eyes widened again, I seemed to be doing that a lot. "You're hunters become immortal? How?"_

"_It's quite a simple process Young Hero, if I find a maiden who is worthy of becoming one of my hunters I ask, or they ask, to become one of my servants for eternity swearing off men and they give up the ability to age."_

_I whistled. "Wow, that's pretty cool. Too bad it's only for girls." _

_I wondered if Apollo had some hunters? Like, the Arrows of Apollo? Or perhaps Warriors of Apollo? Maybe even Archers of Apollo, yeah, that sounds cool. _

_I realized that I was thinking absolutely ridiculous thoughts and stopped, trying to think of some more questions to ask Artemis before this dream ended and I had to wake up. A thought struck me. _

"_What about the girl? The real 'Chosen One' of yours? You said that after… that… happened that the camp was safe from Kronos's Brohter, but what happened to your Chosen One?"_

_Artemis nodded. " After the time I was captured I was able to appear lightly in the dreams of some of my hunters for a few seconds and saw glimpses of her. The Hunters spent four years in the camp, unable to do anything without a head lieutenant. And they couldn't just make one of their own I had to choose."_

"_But anyway, In that time, my Chosen One spent it at the camp learning about It wasn't until she was sixteen and I was able to go into her dream and that she became a true Hunter. The reason why substituting Bianca for the true Daughter of Zeus worked was because my Chosen One wasn't yet a hunter when Kronos found them, I was about to commit her but… things went wrong and I was captured. Bianca had offered me that if all else failed that she would put herself in my Chosen One's place until I could fully accept her promise into the Hunters… and we went with it." _

_I blinked my dreamlike eyes. I know I said, thought, before that it would have been hard for Artemis to betray her sister like that but it was just now how much I realized that also Bianca had to give up. What a selfless person to do that, I wished that I could of met her._

"_Where is Zeus's daughter now? You said that she was at the camp before but then you accepted her into your Hunters, where's she now? With the rest of your Hunters as your head lieutenant?"_

_Artemis nodded. "Yes, part of the reason I'm telling you this is because you need to find her and enlist her help to help free me. I'm useless while trapped and I can help you find the rest of the Chosen Ones once I'm freed."_

_Suddenly a thought struck me… why me? Why was Artemis appearing to me and not someone like Chiron or Zeus's Daughter, her own Chosen One? Why was I so special? I am serious, nothing is great about me!_

_Artemis seemed to know what I was thinking and answered. _

"_The reason I chose you is because you, are one of the Chosen One's." _

_I felt faint like again (Faint like in a dream, weird), like before when I found out about my father from Artemis silent message. I was one of the Chosen One's? But I wasn't anything special! And even with eleven other people I wasn't sure if I could take down Kronos, there wasn't any hope if I was the one doing it! _

"_Artemis, you have to be wrong!" I said protesting once I found my tongue. "I can't do anything! I'm not strong, or fast, and horrible with a bow! Especiallly the last part!"_

_She chuckled. "You know? That's what Thalia told me, subtract the bow part of course, but she still had the same attitude of not thinking she was good enough. But you will find that you are a lot more important than you could ever know."_

_I didn't want to argue with the Goddess but I still disagreed. _

"_But Artemis…!"I stopped, hearing myself made me think of a little whiny child. I blushed, I was just so pitiful some times wasn't I?_

_She laughed again, and suddenly I felt my self fade from this place._

"_You…will be fine…young hero-" _

_My eyes closed, and I felt myself being transported. We would talk again… hopefully. _

With that I woke up, looked around and saw myself to be in the familiar surroundings of the Hermes Cabin. It was still a bit early, and everyone was snoring and talking in their sleep.

I sighed. I had so much to think about. I quietly stood from my bed, and while dodging the creaky floor boards of the cabin ground, left the cabin. I knew just where I wanted to go.

I walked down to the beach and stretched gingerly. I looked out to the rippling waves and white crests of the tops of them. The smell of the ocean overpowered the smell of the hot strawberries fields in the distance and the burning smell of the volcano a little bit away. The breeze went along softly, like nothing was different about today.

But I knew so much had changed since the last time I had last seen this beach yesterday. I had a place to go, a mother and goddess to save, and a father to find. I had so much to think of, now that I knew where Artemis was I needed to make a plan but first I needed to fine Artemis Chosen One.

The Daughter of Zeus.

I looked back out to the ocean and into the rising sun.

I had to find Thalia.

Elsewhere

The boy in the dark black clothing was no longer in the land of ice and frozen monsters in Upper Titan or, as they called it back a long time ago before he had went to this strange motel, Manhattan. Who named a place Titan? It was kind of weird… like Greek type weird. He stopped for a moment, where had the word Greek come from? Who knew.

He was far away from Upper Titan or Manhattan or whatever and was now going through some town. Probably like Lower Titan or something. He didn't know and frankly he really didn't care.

He shivered. It was snowing hard here too! He looked around miserably once more and sighed. He had to keep going, he had to find shelter or something and find out what the heck (A/n Yes, Heck, he doesn't know about the Gods) was going on. He couldn't remember much, only that his father had taken him to a hotel and then… fire. There had been a fire at the hotel his father had taken him and he had to run out, then… it was a bit of a blur.

He remembered someone taking him as soon as he got out of the hotel and trapping him in that prison. He had been so scared. He had wanted his older sister or his father. They would have protected him, but… his sister had disappeared so long ago and his father had left him in that hotel and he hadn't seen him since. Then… that horrible woman took him and locked him up in that miserable prison below ground.

He had been in that horrible prison for a few months now and somehow he had gotten out. Why or how he didn't know but was glad he was out now! The only thing he remembered was something from his dreams… some guy… a pretty weird guy who had directed him out of the prison. The weird teenage guy, though still weird and strange, had been his only company in his dreams so he was a bit grateful to whoever he was. Whenever he was insane or crazy or he was actually dreaming of some weird bright skinned teenage guy who told horrible poems.

He looked up at the falling snow with a bit of misery on his voice, kind of wishing that guy from his dream was here leading him now. He blinked when a few pieces of snow invaded the top of his right eye.

Yeah, that really weird guy… the one in his dreams who had apparently hijacked the name Apollo.

What a weirdo.

**DPHB DPHB DPBH DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB DPHB **

**I think you all know who it is now. If not, stay tuned!**

**I want Reviews and I hereby prohibit the use of using a different language to get me to update quickly! JK, you can use a language but it has to be a different one that anyone else has used! That is my condition, but believe me, I won't be able to resist it!**

**R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R R&R **


	12. AuthorNoteHybridDaughterMisty Only

**Gomen, this is not an update! This is a reply to one of my reviewers who sent a pretty awesome message! **

**To HybridDaughterMisty, if you are not her… please leave. You may not read this if you do not mind. **

I would reply to your review or just PM you, but you have that disabled so this is the only way I could think of to contact you. Sorry if it's a bother. Anyway… I thank you very much for your review. It was truly heartwarming and kind of you to say.

As for the profile for a partner for Leo…(romantic right? Or not?) if you would send to me I promise to look it over and see if it fits, if it does…look forward to seeing it in the story!

But there is one problem… the girl can't be named Meg or Megan. There is nothing wrong with that name but the love interest for Nico is named Megani…heh, weird huh?

Sincerely,

Navaka114 aka ALT


	13. Chapter 12: A Very Serious Subject

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding whom little Leo should be with. **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson…well…this fanfic is what I would of done to him! **

**Gomen for not updating sooner, it's getting harder and harder to write these chapters. I can't wait until Percy is out of the camp, then I can make the story a WHOLE lot more interesting!**

Chapter 12: A very serious subject

_Recap- _

_But I knew so much had changed since the last time I had last seen this beach yesterday. I had a place to go, a mother and goddess to save, and a father to find. I had so much to think of, now that I knew where Artemis was I needed to make a plan but first I needed to fine Artemis Chosen One._

_The Daughter of Zeus. _

_I looked back out to the ocean and into the rising sun. _

_I had to find Thalia. _

And…

_He had been in that horrible prison for a few months now and somehow he had gotten out. Why or how he didn't know but was glad he was out now! The only thing he remembered was something from his dreams… some guy… a pretty weird guy who had directed him out of the prison. The weird teenage guy, though still weird and strange, had been his only company in his dreams so he was a bit grateful to whoever he was. Whenever he was insane or crazy or he was actually dreaming of some weird bright skinned teenage guy who told horrible poems._

_He looked up at the falling snow with a bit of misery on his voice, kind of wishing that guy from his dream was here leading him now. He blinked when a few pieces of snow invaded the top of his right eye. _

_Yeah, that really weird guy… the one in his dreams who had apparently hijacked the name Apollo. _

_What a weirdo. _

End Recap

That day I had gone through my usual schedule of studying with Annabeth and then proceeding to go through different activities to help determine my father. Annabeth said that she was really close to finding out which minor god was my father, I hadn't told her about Artemis yet and about my father being one of the Big Three and the prophecy stuff. I wasn't sure how she had to think longer about this, so I stayed silent for now and just pretended to be dumb. (Or as Annabeth would of said if I told her, not pretending)

Right now it was my last activity slot before I would go with everyone else to Dinner. Volcano climbing. It wasn't a very comforting activity that if you failed you would be burned alive.

Really comforting.

There was one thing that I had learned at lunch that brightened my day a whole lot. Grover was going to join me in Volcano Climbing! I hadn't seen my buddy for a week or so, I was really glad to be able to see him. It had felt kind of weird to be away from him so long when just a week and a half ago I had spent every single day of my life sleeping in a wrecked down room beside his and listening to his strange sayings of food every night. We were like brothers, even if that made me brothers with a half goat man.

I made my way with Beckendorf, who also was going to participate in this activity with me, toward the volcano. We were talking about a very serious subject, a life and death type subject. It was so serious that I don't think anyone would live if we didn't talk about this subject!

I hope you guessed it and know how severe it was. Yes, I'm talking about…

Girls.

I bet you're looking at me funny now aren't you? But I'm dead; I don't like that word much so I will try to never use it again in a sentence involving myself, serious about it! The reason why everyone was freaking out about it, well in this case Beckendorf, was because tomorrow was the some God related holiday that involved bringing "dates".

And Charles "Charlie" Beckendorf was freaking out about Silena Beaugaurd. We had started walking to the volcano when he started talking quickly about all his concerns and that he wanted to ask her but he didn't know how and where. I had, for the last few minutes, been trying to calm him down in this subject that I had just found out about.

"Don't worry Beckendorf," I tell him for the thousandth time. "I'm sure if you ask her she will say yes!"

He gave me a nervous look that reminded me greatly of Grover, and then it turned into a bit of an annoyed expression.

"You probably have it pretty easy." He muttered a bit. "I'm sure that you've already asked Annabeth and-"

"Wait wait wait!" I said holding my hands up. "What do you mean Annabeth? We're just friends! There is nothing going on between us!"

He gave me a skeptical look. "Oh yeah? Then why do you spend, like, five to six hours every day with her in the library?"

I blushed, though not knowing why. "Because! She's helping me find out who my father is! And she is the brightest person in the camp so…"

Beckendorf rolled his eyes, muttering in a low voice, something about "naïve" and "clueless" people. It was my turn to be annoyed. There really wasn't anything going on between us! And Annabeth didn't like me…there was no way she would-

I shook my head, trying to get the thoughts out. Why was I thinking about Annabeth liking me? Its not like I liked her or anything! With that thought in my head I just stayed silent as Beckendorf resumed his ramblings of what he should do to impress Silena or something. I was still a bit irked at him with the Annabeth thing, I mean, seriously, where did he get that absurd idea!

I then realized that I sounded like a strange Englishmen that I had often read of in books that I had found when I was younger. I really hoped that I wasn't turning into one of those strange sounding people… that would really be weird.

Finally, we got to the volcano and I was happy to see my best bud Grover standing next to Chiron and conversing with him. I called over to him and waved when he looked over. While he was talking to Chiron he had a pretty serious and worried face on. But when he looked over at me, a smile appearing on his face as he waved back. Chiron, however, had a grave look on his face still. I was confused, what had they been talking about?

We bumped fists and I grinned, forgetting about my last thoughts and only on the thoughts of having my best bud by me again. "Hey Grover! How's it going? I haven't seen you in a while!"

He grinned sheepishly. "I was a bit busy doing some stuff and spending time with… a nymph I just met."

I raised my eyebrow. Grover had a girlfriend? Wow, everyone had the love fever around here. "So…what's her name?"

His eyes glowed and I could tell he felt highly about this girl he had just met. "Her name is Juniper, such a beautiful name." He said with a love struck sigh.

I rolled my eyes; everyone really did have the love fever around here. I turned my attention to the volcano in front of us.

"So…we just have to get to the top right? And not get burned or anything?"

He gave me serious eyes. "Yes, but this volcano challenge will be a bit more special than usual. Campers will be put into groups of two and both have to get to the top relatively unharmed and with their item. Other teams will try to throw the other off the mountain and if all else fails, the team last on the mountain wins. We call it God of the Mountain."

I almost laughed and then my eyes widened. We would be attacking each other? But I wasn't that great of a fighter yet…and since I had been crowned the best swordsman of the camp I hadn't really used Riptide. Was I going to be fine?

"I'm sure we'll all live." Said Grover sounding optimistic. "We haven't lost a camper for a while now I've heard."

My eyes widened. They had actually lost people? As in died? Trying to get my mind off the leering death threat in front of me I concentrated on the fact that we had partners.

"So… do we choose our partners or what?" I asked the satyr who was like a brother to me.

"No, Chiron chooses them-" Cutting off Grover was the sound of a horn being blown, Chiron's horn, signifying that the activity of volcano climbing was about to begin.

"Campers!" yelled Chiron calling to all the others standing around. I saw people like Clarisse and the Stoll Brothers. "We are about to start the Volcano Challenge, God of the Mountain!"

Everyone cheered and raised their hands to the sky, I followed in suit even though I was a bit oblivious to what I was supposed to do. As soon as the campers stopped cheering Chiron continued explaining about the challenge.

"For those who know and those who don't I will explain the rules again. For this challenge everyone will have partners to help them and if that team wins, they are the Gods or Goddess or whatever it may be of the Mountain. You and your partner shall try to get up the hill bringing a special item with them, whoever reaches the top without being burned alive by the volcano or disarmed by fellow campers win. You may attack other teams and take their item, without that item they cannot win even if they reach the top or knock off all other teams. So protect your item. I shall begin to tell you your partners and then you will receive your item."

The elder centaur cleared his throat and began to read off name on a list that a nymph had just given him.

"First… Will Solace and Lou Ellen of the Apollo and Hecate cabin." Ooh, arrows and magic, a bad combination for me.

They stepped forward and I saw them pick up a sparkling arrow. All of us looked at Chiron with a bit of confusion. Wasn't that a weapon?

"Oh! I should mention something. Your item is also a weapon of a combination of your parents if it has been revealed, but you still cannot lose it."

Will Solace frowned a bit. He couldn't shoot the arrow without it getting far away and most likely losing it, ha! Lou Ellen whispered something in his ear and he nodded with a smile. Looks like they made a plan…that would be a problem most likely.

I realized another thing, I didn't have my father revealed to me… what would I get? I decided to not dwell on it and continued to watch him call of names.

"Clarisse La Rue and Miranda Gardiner of the Ares and Demeter Cabins." Read off Chiron

Clarisse scowled a bit but stepped forward with the counselor of the Demeter cabin. They picked up a sword lined with plants. Clarisse's mood suddenly changed and she smirked. She looked over to me and made a cutthroat action. I just glared back. A sword lined with weeds couldn't be that good…could it?

"The Stoll Brothers." Continued Chiron. As soon as he read off the names, the two brothers whooped and slapped each other's hands. They briskly walked forward and grabbed what I thought looked like a… dagger with wings? What!

"Charles Beckendorf and Silena Beauregard of Hephesteaus and Aphrodite." Both of their eyes shined, Silena more so than usual, and they stepped forward in union. Both blushing a bit as they reach for their item at the same time. It looked like a super shiny golden wrench. Wonder what they could use that for?

"Clovis from the Hypnos Cabin and Butch from Iris." Read off Chiron.

Butch flicked Clovis awake and dragged him to the front to get their item. It looked like a small bag… what would be in it? Some type of powder that hinders other opponents?

More names were read off and I waited patiently for my own to be called. After another few minutes I started to grow a bit impatient. Everyone else had almost been called! Why was I taking so much time?

I felt the cold prickle on my neck. _It's because they don't want you to be part of their activities. They don't want you to end anger and hinder their family. _

_A family you are not a part of! _The thoughts seemed to laugh at me.

I shook my head at the thoughts and pushed them back into the farther reaches of my mind. It was then when I realized that Chiron was reading off my name.

"-cy Jackson of the Hermes Undetermined Cabin."

I began to glow with anger. Did he really have to say undetermined? Like my own father didn't want me!

"And Annabeth Chase of the Athena Cabin." At Annabeth's name my anger seemed to fade a way. I was partnered with Annabeth? Really!

My face broke into a grin, but then I hid it. I didn't want anyone to get the wrong idea after all. Trying to stay calm I walked up with Annabeth to the front and looked down to see…

…

…

…

It was a box full of… water balloons…

A box full of water balloons…a big box, about a foot across and a foot wide full of hand size water balloons…

What.

The.

Hades.

Both Annabeth and I gave Chiron confused looks. Why did we have a box full of water balloons? And on a Volcano, they would only be good to keep our thirst down. And why did we have more than one item?

Chiron shrugged. "We weren't able to think of a good combination of your two's strengths, so we settled on Hermes level of trickery with water balloons and at the bottom is the item you need to protect. Look."

Curious I dug to the bottom of the water balloon box and pulled out what looked like a scroll that Annabeth used to teach me about the gods in mornings. She opened it and began to read eagerly. She grinned and showed me.

I saw why she grinned.

It was a scroll, only about one paper full, full of battle strategies. Well, not full but had two main battle strategies that involved tricking people. I smiled similar to the way Annabeth did. This would be helpful.

We nodded at him and walked over to each other, me carrying the box of water balloons. Another thing hit me, how would we be able to get to the top like this?

"Put them in your pockets." Annabeth told me and I complied, filling them full with the balloons containing water. I thought it was kind of stupid, if I fell they would all break and my shorts would be soaked with water, but I had a feeling she wasn't too worried about it.

We all go to different sides of the volcano. Clarisse and Will's teams was on the other side of the volcano so at least we had time before they came, but the Stoll Brothers weren't too far from us and Silena and Beckendorf were in sight so they would most likely be a problem with their shiny wrench.

"So…" I said trying to make conversation instead of showing how nervous I was to be going against all these really vicious people. "What's the plan? Are we just going to run to the top as fast as possible while I throw water balloons at people."

She turned to me and gave me a bit of an annoyed look. "I'll make the plan and you just follow and not get in my way!" She snapped and I was taken back.

Why did she snap at me? What I do wrong?

The cold prickle. _Nothing… She just doesn't want your worthless flesh getting in her way. You can do nothing compared to the head counselor of Athena. _

I began to feel that anger. That dark feeling that caused me a lot of anger. One that made me feel inferior compared to everyone else and that I didn't deserve all the Hades I got from all the campers! I didn't deserve it!

A sudden pop in my pocket took me out of my thoughts when I felt water in my left pocket, not soaking through for some strange reason but it was enough of a distraction to get me out of my thoughts. I was a bit glad for that, I didn't particularly like that angry feeling.

I settled my attention back to the volcano and saw that nothing had changed. Annabeth was reading her scroll, unnoticing anything I had just done.

Suddenly I heard footsteps coming toward me and I made sure of the presence of my pen in my pocket but stopped the offensive attitude when I saw it was only Silena and Beauregard. I relaxed but then became wary, were they allowed to steal the item before the challenge actually started?

Beckendorf held up a hand. "Don't worry, we're not going to steal your item, yet."

I scowled at the word "yet".

"-But Silena wanted to talk to Annabeth about something, I think about the… dance."

I wondered if Beckendorf had asked Silena yet, but by the way he was talking to her. I guessed that he didn't. I remembered when Clarisse had told me, indirectly, that they were lovebirds I assumed that they were dating. How surprising it was to me when I found out that they weren't and were the only ones that didn't know they liked each other.

People in love are so naïve. (A/n Yes, yes you are Percy.)

Silena turned to Annabeth and smiled sweetly. She took her over to the side as me and Beckendorf resisted the temptation to listen in on their conversation, but I watched Annabeth's face instead.

At first she looked embarrassed, like she was denying something that was obvious. Then she gave Silena an annoyed face, like Silena didn't know what she was talking about, and then embarrassed again, and then annoyed again. I stopped watching Annabeth, with a scowl on my face. I couldn't keep up, well, not like I ever understood what they were talking about in the first place.

Finally, after a few minutes they came back both blushing a bit at each other. I frowned. I thought we're supposed to be using these ten minutes to get to the top of the mountain not talk about…whatever they were talking about. And it can't be game strategy since I'm Annabeth's partner.

I decided to elaborate on that fact. "Uh…guys?" I asked them making them all look at me. "Shouldn't we be planning on killing each other? Shouldn't Silena go with Beckendorf since they're partners? And Annabeth, you're my partner today."

Silena suddenly smiled a real cheeky smile and gave Annabeth a smug look. Annabeth punched me in the right arm, hard.

WTH?

"Hey!" I yelled rubbing the top part of my arm where she hit. "Why'd you do that for? We are partners if you forgot!"

"Stop saying that!" She yelled at me making me back off a bit. What did I say?

Silena gave a knowing smile, well at least she knew and I didn't have a single clue, and tugged Beckendorf away. For some reason they didn't go to they're spot and instead disappeared around the corner of the volcano. Were they getting something? **Or were they perhaps going to talk to other campers** about** battle strategies? **

(A/n Percy doesn't know what he just stumbled upon; they are going to talk to the other campers… and sort of about battle strategies…)

The moment they were away she whirled at me and gave me a glare that made me want to cower in fear. Luckily, I just stood there with a really dumb look on my face of confusion.

Wait, not luckily.

In order to break the ice, and not my arm again, I asked about our plan to get to the top again. "Is there anything I can do beside throw water balloons at people?"

Her face softened and she smiled. "You idiot, no, Doofus."

I scowled again. "What have I said about calling me Doofus?"

She shrugged. "Until we find out who you're father is you're Doofus, Doofus."

I scowled once again and she laughed at me finally. Then her face turned serious and she got closer to me. I blushed but I'm pretty sure she didn't notice.

"We can't lose." She said looking me in the eyes. "No matter what Percy, WE CANNOT LOSE!"

I almost backed up in surprise. Sure it would be bad if we lost because it usually isn't good if we lose but why is she treating if we lose that it would be the end of the world!

I was about to ask her when Chiron's horn sounded. It meant that we should get into position. I guess I would ask her later, after the challenge.

But now, we had to win!

We got to our side of the volcano and I saw Silena and Beckendorf return to where they were. I wonder where they went?

"Get ready…"

Man, I hate those words.

"Set…"

I tightened my fist and noted the presence of the dozen water balloons stuffed inside my pocket and Riptide in my left pocket. I hope Chiron was right with the pranking thing and Hermes, because, as noted by the entire Apollo cabin, I. Have. No. Aim!

"GO!"

Annabeth and I lurched forward onto the volcano ground and started our way up. We dodged arrows from a Apollo and Hermes combination and a sparkly bomb from a Hephesteaus and Iris combination. I also saw the Iris girl hit the Hephesteaus boy and heard her calling him a "Major Idiot". I realized that the sparkly bomb had been their item, and they blowing it up had just disqualified them.

"Come one Doofus!" Yelled Annabeth, pulling me up with her.

I nodded and looked side to side. I had to worry about Travis and Connor, and Silena and Beckendorf the most. I was pretty sure what the flying dagger would be used for, to harm me in some way of course, but I was unsure what the shiny wrench would be used for. I hope it was only for fixing stuff.

But I would never be that lucky would I?

Suddenly a sharp light that made me fall down and cover my eyes blinded me. By the yell of surprise beside me, I would guess that Annabeth had done the same.

"Hi Percy." Said a pretty voice. Silena.

"Sorry about this dude, but apparently Annabeth and Silena have a bet." Came Beckendorf's voice. I didn't care if they had a bet or not! My eyes were blinded!

"What is that light!" I yelled at them.

I heard Annabeth gasp. "The wrench!"

"You mean the sparkly wrench?" I asked to no one in particular. Man, that light was blinding! 

"Yeah, nice job Annabeth." Came Beckendorf's voice. "The wrench Silena and I…"

He stopped and I knew he was blushing. He then continued like nothing had happened.

"-Got from Chiron has the power to blind people with its beautiful and brilliant light while the user and his partner aren't affected. Pretty neat huh?" 

"Now you have to give us your item of power Annabeth, so you have to do you're part of the bet." Finished Silena.

I suddenly felt Annabeth's hand on mine and I blushed. What was she doing?

"Percy," she whispered. "Keep this busy for one minute."

"Huh? What are you talking about? We both can't see! What are you going to do!"

"Athena always has a plan… Now!" I suddenly felt something smacked into my face and felt liquid running down my face. Annabeth had thrown a water balloon at me! WTH? 

Suddenly, my vision cleared, I could see outlines of Beckendorf and Silena. I looked around for Annabeth and could see her outline also…but I also knew that she wasn't visible to anyone else.

How? 

Because…

"Where'd Annabeth go?" Asked Silena.

I heard Beckendorf curse in Greek. "She put on her invisibility cap!" 

Invisibility cap? Why didn't Annabeth tell me about her having an invisibility cap? I was a bit annoyed by that but remembered that I had to keep Beckendorf and Silena distracted. I wonder how Annabeth knew ever since my eye accident that I've had strange eyes sight? Oh well.

I brought out Riptide from my pocket and swung upon Beckendorf who barely had enough time to block with his shiny wrench. I saw his outline look at me with wide eyes.

"Percy? You shouldn't be able to see! Unless…Annabeth did something to those water balloons! She did, didn't she?"

I shook my head. "Not to my knowledge!"

I swung at him again but this time aimed for his feet. This time he wasn't able to block in time and I knocked him to the ground. His head hit a rock causing him to be knocked out.

At that moment the ground suddenly caved under Silena's feet and she fell in and since she was holding the sparkly wrench the light went out. Annabeth suddenly appeared and I looked at her angrily. "You almost got me killed!"

She shrugged. "I told you, Athena always has a plan."

I sighed angrily. "Whatever. But how did you know that if you threw a water balloon at me I would be able to see?"

She gave me a puzzled look. "What? I threw that at you so you could draw away their attention for a few seconds while I put on the invisibility cap and then you somehow distract them, you shouldn't have been able to see…none-the-less pull all those moves."

"How were you able to see then?" I was confused about the whole 'shouldn't be able to see but could' thing but I wanted to know how she did it.

"I couldn't, I just knew I could make that trap for Silena blindfolded and I heard your sword moves so I knew what you were doing." She put a hand on her chin, thinking hard. "How would you be able to see…?"

"Uh…" I didn't have an answer.

Suddenly I saw a flash of something and I reached down to pick up the Shiny Wrench. It was golden, and smooth to the touch.

"Keep that." Said Annabeth. "Then they can't win the challenge and we'll have one less team to worry about."

I nodded and pocketed it next to the pocket with fewer water balloons, I hope it doesn't pop the rest of them. They were pretty useless except for somehow giving me sight when blinded by a magic wrench, but maybe later in the challenge I would find a really good use for them.

"Can we use it?" I asked, asking about the shiny wrench I just pocketed.

She shook her head and I frowned. A wrench that can blind anyone nearby beside the owner and partner would be very useful… Oh well.

We started up the volcano again. Only Clarisse, Stoll Brothers, and Will Solace team to worry about. Nothing to worry about.

Yeah right!

**NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKN NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH NKKH **

**I'm getting kind of tired of writing scenes in the camp, but luckily Percy won't be in the camp for much longer… **

**REMEMBER! R&R. **


	14. Chapter 13: And the Winner is?

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. While Percy lives on the streets with his Mother and Grover there is a secret, underground force called HBO. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other…unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding whom little Leo should be with. **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson…well…this fanfic is what I would of done to him! **

**Gomen for not updating sooner, it's getting harder and harder to write these chapters. Percy is about to leave the camp! Finally! If you haven't read my other notes I have to tell you, I REALLY HATE HIM BEING IN THE CAMP! NOTHING HAPPENS! **

Chapter 13: And the winner is….

Recap

_We started up the volcano again. Only Clarisse, Stoll Brothers, and Will Solace team to worry about. Nothing to worry about. _

_Yeah right!_

End Recap

I had hoped that one of Annabeth's and I enemies were already taken out by another enemy team, but apparently they were right in the middle of it.

Annabeth pushed me down behind a large rock. "Get down!" She hissed.

I sat down behind the volcanic rock, which didn't smell very good at all by the way, and looked to see the Stoll Brothers and Clarisse and Miranda Gardner battling it out.

I saw Clarisse fighting with her VineSword against the Stoll Brothers Flying Dagger. You wouldn't think something that small would have a chance against Clarisse and Miranda's sword, but the Stoll Brothers flying dagger was holding its own in the sky. It blocked any attacks that Clarisse aimed at the two cocky blondes.

"You idiots!" I heard Clarisse scream. "This is not part of the plan!"

Plan? What plan? I heard Annabeth gasp as if she had just figured something out. I, however, was still as much in the dark as before. It was a real pain not to know what was going on.

I refocused my attention back on the Stoll Brothers just in time to see Travis Stoll shrug and Connor answer. "Not our fault, you're the one who tried to take our awesome flying dagger!"

I saw Clarisse's eyes flash angrily, I was completely used to this weird eyesight thing now. "You idiots you-"

I ignored her words and looked to see if I could see Miranda, I wasn't quite sure what Demeter kids could do, but I was very sure that I didn't want to find out on bad terms. She was sitting on a volcanic rock, looking worried and a bit concerned about the fight between Clarisse and the Stoll Brothers. She looked relatively non-dangerous and didn't really look like the maiming type.

"-You should of just stuck to the plan." Said Connor with a shrug. Clarisse swung her sword at Connor's head but only was blocked again by Hermes Flying Dagger. She yelled in anger.

"It would be a lot simpler if I had that dagger! Don't forget the objective!" She yelled at them angrily. The Stoll Brothers just shrugged again.

"Don't forget we're only doing it so Beckendorf can make us a really cool weapon, but he never said that we have to cooperate with you." Said Travis.

"Yes he did you dweebs!" Screamed Clarisse.

The Stoll Brothers shook their heads. "No, no he didn't."

"What are they talking about?" I asked Annabeth and was surprised to see a light blush on her face.

Annabeth looked at me angrily. "Nothing!"

I jumped back a bit, what was her problem? I would never understand girls. And despite only knowing this one for only two weeks, I was already confused like Hades. I hoped it wouldn't be like this forever. (A/n I'm sorry Percy, but it will)

After a moment of watching the Stoll Brother argue some more and Clarisse try to hit them some more, I decided to chance asking Annabeth a question.

"Should we attack them?"

Annabeth only glared at me. "Of course not Doofus! We stand a good chance against them apart but not together! Think for once!"

She looked away at the between my cabin mates and the daughter of Ares, probably thinking of a plan. And then as soon as she thought of a plan we would do it no matter what. She wouldn't ask what I think and just make me do her stupid plan!

I felt that cool prickle, the one that I felt every time I began to get angry.

_She doesn't respect your opinion. Even if you have a good idea she wouldn't listen to you. She thinks you're worthless. _

_Complete WORTHLESS!_

I clutched my fists, trying to control this horrible feeling of anger. It didn't feel natural, but at the same time it did. I shut my eyes, wondering why I was feeling this so much.

Meanwhile over by the fight, the Stoll Brothers just shrugged at a comment that Clarisse had. "Who cares. We're leaving."

_You should attack, take those fools down and show them that you are better than them. Show Annabeth that you are better! _

I jumped over the volcanic rock and toward Clarisse with Riptide in my hand. I was blinded by anger and I enjoyed the look of surprise on all their faces. I heard Annabeth behind me shouting at me to stop, but I didn't care. I was going to do what I wanted!

I swung Riptide at Clarisse who only narrowly blocked with her Vine Sword, but I wasn't going to have that! I swung at her feet and knocked her down. She pointed her sword at me and I saw the vines around the sword come at me. I jumped back to avoid them. So that's what the Vine Sword did! It could attack and trap people with it's vines! But… WHO CARED!

I chopped away the vines and came at Clarisse with a swing of my hands at her sword holding hand she was forced to let go of the Vine Sword and I grabbed it. With it I pointed it at Clarisse and it wrapped her up with its vines.

I heard a gasp behind me and knew it was the Stoll Brothers. I dropped the Vine Sword at Clarisse side and jumped out of the way as the Flying Dagger came at me. I blocked it as it came at me again. No matter what way I went it would follow and I would be forced to block it, making me unable to go after the Stoll Brothers.

I yelled in anger and swung Anaklusmos as hard as I possibly could and broke the Flying Dagger in half! The pieces fell to the ground as I swung around and looked at the Stoll Brothers, fury in my eyes.

They held up their hands. "Woah! Okay! We lost now! You can leave!"

But I wasn't going to have that. They still didn't know their lesson! I came at them and hit them both in the head with the hilt of my sword, immediately knocking them out cold. I saw them on the ground, completely defenseless and I felt something inside me want to finish them, but no, I wouldn't.

I turned and saw Miranda, sitting on her rock still and completely terrified. Because it was her turn, I would finish those joker's later after I was done with her. I took a step toward Miranda and she cried out in fear. I grinned evilly, it was nice to see people fearing me. I started to run toward her with Riptide high in my hand.

_Perceus, this is not you! WAKE UP! _

The impact of a voice inside my head stopped me before I could reach Miranda. She yelled in fear again and took off running in the direction opposite of me.

"Percy!" I heard a familiar voice from behind me. I turned around to see…Annabeth. Her eyes were wide and I saw…fear. That fear broke me out of my haze and I clutched my head, falling to the ground.

"Percy!" Came Annabeth's voice and I felt her hand on my shoulder. "Are you alright?"

The cold feeling went away and I opened my eyes. For a moment I thought I saw something like a white mist, but after another half of a second it disappeared into the clouds.

Meanwhile Annabeth was shaking me like I was…I'm not sure what analogy would work but know that she was shaking me very hard! I could almost feel m brain rattling in my head.

I held up a hand to tell Annabeth to stop shaking me and she immediately did. I groaned and held my head, I had a pounding headache. It wouldn't go away! Suddenly I felt Annabeth hand go to my neck and grab the cord to the necklace Adora gave me. She threw it to the ground and stomped on it. I didn't know why but I saw a pink mist this time come up from the seashell.

But then, all of the sudden, I felt better. The headache had gone away I could actually feel my head clear and I thought I could hear waves inside my head. They went back and forth in a calming motion. I wanted to listen to it forever. But then Annabeth grabbed me by the shoulders and looked me in the eyes with that same fear as before. That woke me from my little daydream image.

"Percy! Can you hear me!"

I nodded and sat down on the ground, a bit bewildered. What was that? Why did I get so angry at what Annabeth said?

"What…what just happened?"

"It was that necklace!" Said Annabeth with a glare at where the necklace previously had been. "It's what nymphs give to their lovers and it also enhances their lovers emotions to the extreme. It's very dangerous and will often have horrible consequences to the person wearing it! That's why I didn't want you to have it! I thought maybe it wouldn't affect you since you weren't Adora's lover…but apparently it does! Or…did."

I was confused. So I said the only thing I could. "What?"

Annabeth shook her head. "It's nothing. Just forget about it."

She looked back toward the ground at the remains of the seashell. "But I wonder why it had such an affect on you? It only does that if someone is really in love with the nymph or someone is manipulating the power of it…."

I held up a hand in defense, not really understanding all of this. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but I am not Adora's lover!" At this I turned a bit pink.

Annabeth looked like she wanted to argue but, to my surprise, she just sighed. "Whatever. It's gone now. We don't have to worry about it anymore. Just don't accept anymore presents from the nymph."

"I'm sure that Adora didn't know about the affects of the seashell." I said to Adora's defense. "Like she said to us, it was just a pretty seashell!"

The annoying daughter of Athena looked at me a bit angrily. "Of course she knew! You have to watch out for her Percy!"

I huffed angrily. "Just because you're so paranoid and distrusting doesn't mean we all have to be! Stop trying to control everything! You're not Athena!" I didn't even wince at me harsh tone.

She, however, did.

She flinched and bit her lip, looking away from me. That gesture made me wonder if she was still afraid of me and my anger immediately went away and I sighed also.

"Look, I don't want to fight." I told her. "Let's just… complete the challenge."

She nodded and walked away without a word. I felt like hitting myself upside the head, how could I be such a jerk? I felt so bad now, all anger forgotten.

I walked over to Clarisse, who just looked at me angrily about was unable to talk with the vines in her mouth. I raised Riptide but I didn't see any fear in her eyes, because of that I think I got to respect her better.

But I still didn't like her.

I swung down at Clarisse and cut the vines beside her arm that were tying her up. The vines now were disconnected from the sword but still had Clarisse tied up. Score! I picked up the Vine Sword and inspected it briefly. It didn't look that very sharp and was a bit on the heavy side, though Clarisse could easily swing it. From my observation's it was probably only used for it's vine powers to entangle enemies.

I looked around for my favorite blonde girl and saw that she was beside the Stoll Brothers, they were waking up. Feeling the guilt of knocking them out I ran over to them.

"Travis! Connor!" I yelled and they looked at me with surprised expression.

Travis rubbed his forehead and narrowed his eyes at me, but I was happy to see annoyance and humor in them instead of hate or anger. "You jerk! Don't you know the give up signal when you see it?"

"I am so sorry you guys!" I said. "I don't know why I was so violent!"

Connor rolled his eyes. "It's fine, Clarisse gets angry like that and tries t kill us all the time. I think you're probably an Ares kid with that temper and weapon skills of yours."

"It was because of that stupid seashell." Said Annabeth with anger in her voice. "The one that Adora the Nymph gave Percy, it enhanced his anger emotions beyond extreme!"

To my relief, Connor and Travis eyes widened and they nodded. "Yeah, I used a few of those for pranks and the affect they have on people…pretty funny."

Annabeth narrowed her eyes. "How would you get one? Each Nymph only has a few and guard each of theirs very preciously."

Travis and Connor suddenly found the sky very interesting. Annabeth sighed and shook her head in disbelief. "Whatever, but now you've lose and can't participate unless you want to deal with us."

Travis and Connor shook their heads frantically. "No way! We only did this so you would have to go with Percy to the dance in the first place!"

What.

The.

HADES!

I looked at Annabeth with a shocked expression. She was red faced, looking like she wanted to speak but couldn't. After a moment she regained her composure and suddenly hit Travis, who was closest to her, upside the head.

"Ow!" He yelled. "What was that-"

A look from Annabeth silenced him quickly. She grabbed the pieces of the Flying Dagger beside Travis and Connor and began up the mountain with me trailing behind. I decided not to ask about the "bet" while she steamed quietly as we made our way up.

I heard a loud horn and stopped. "What's that?" I questioned.

Annabeth stopped and looked at me, her face no longer had a blush but her voice still had that sharp edge to it. "It's Chiron's horn. It means that the God of the Mountain challenge is almost done. We have to hurry!"

I nodded. The two of us quickened our pace up the mountain, we only had…a long way to go.

Suddenly Annabeth grabbed me and jumped behind a large volcanic rock. I gave her a questioning look. 'Enemies' She mouthed. Annabeth held up three fingers. I nodded, understanding what she meant. I brought out Riptide, ready to strike when she was done counting down. Two…one….Go!

I leapt from behind the large volcanic rock, probably looking like an idiot with my sword swung above me, toward the enemy as according to the plan.

"Wait!" Came a voice I was all too familiar with. My eyes widened and I managed to yell out to the invisible Annabeth to stop. She suddenly reappeared with her Yankee's cap in her hands and gave me a questioningly look. I grinned and nudged toward the somewhat terrified person in front of me.

Or to be more specific satyr.

Grover was giving the two of us nervous looks. But when he saw the grin on my face he gave a shaky smile. "Hey Percy. What are you doing here? I thought you were on the other side of the mountain?"

I shrugged. I had not really paid attention to where we were going. Just dodging bombs, getting blinded by shiny wrenches, trying not to get maimed by a sword with plants on it, and avoiding flying daggers. Nothing much, but it sure sidetracked my sense of direction.

Annabeth came over to us and I was surprised to see flames in her eyes. (Not literally but I think you get what I'm saying) I was surprised, what was wrong?

I voiced that question and she gave an angry shrug in a direction.

That's when I saw Adora.

Grover looked over my shoulder and waved to Adora. "Hey! It's okay! It's just my friends Percy and Annabeth."

"We know each other." She said in her melodic voice and I subconsciously note the absence of the pretty seashell underneath my shirt. "Hi Percy."

"Hey Adora." I replied.

The nymph turned to Annabeth who still had a steamed look on her face, though I could tell the daughter of Athena was trying to hide it. "Hi Annabeth. I hope they're no hard feelings about last time right?"

Annabeth still had her glare but spoke with a calm voice. "Yeah, sure, no hard feelings at once."

I sighed, not wanting to get into it again. I turned to Grover who was staring at Adora with a… love struck look on his face? What's with him? I thought he had a girlfriend named Juniper or something? I snapped a finger in his face to try to alert him of my presence. It didn't work and he still stared lovingly at Adora; who seemed oblivious of the hard glares that Annabeth was sending at her from a foot away.

"Grover!" I tried. He blinked once and I thought I saw… pink particles fall from his eyes. Wow, my eyes must be really messed up since that Chimera almost burned them out.

"Huh? Hey Percy. What were we talking about again?'

I looked at him disbelievingly . What was with him? But that's not what I wanted to know at the moment.

I looked at Annabeth but saw that she was still in her glare fest. She didn't really believe that it was Adora's fault that I got that seashell did she? But that didn't matter at the moment.

"Are you guys participating in the contest?" I asked them. I kind of didn't want to fight against my best friend and my newest friend.

Grover shook his head. "We were, but we already had our item taken a long time ago, at the beginning of the challenge. Now we're just hanging out on the mountain until the contest ends."

I nod. After spending so many years with him as a fighting partner, you know that he isn't a very good fighting partner. And no offence to Adora… but she didn't look that very tough either.

"Then you can come with Annabeth and me up the mountain, I'm pretty sure it isn't against the rules."

"Sure-"

"No!"

"No!"

Grover and I blink at the same time and then looked at the two protesting girls. "Huh?" We asked.

Annabeth and Adora looked at each other with a glare. Annabeth's glare a bit harsher than Adora's. They looked at me and both opened their mouths to speak.

"What I mean-"

"Percy what I-"

They both spoke at the same time. After realizing that they were speaking at the same time again they glared at each other.

"After you." Said Adora with mock politeness.

"No I insist, you first." Said Annabeth with narrowed eyes. They continued to argue back and forth about who should talk first.

I sighed.

Girls.

Finally after a moment Annabeth grabbed me and dragged me over ten feet away. I didn't try to resist, I knew by now that when this girl wanted something, she would use any resources to get it. And she had alooot of resources available to her.

As soon as she stopped dragging me she looked at me with a glare. "What are you doing? After she gave you that necklace! And messed with our emotions you're going to let her get away with it!"

I was about to speak when I realized something about her words. "Our emotions? I thought her necklace only affect me?"

She blushed red. "We're not talking about that right now! We're talking about how Adora shouldn't be traveling with us!"

I sighed, frustrated. How could I get Annabeth to trust Adora? Well maybe not trust but at least tolerate?

"C'mon Annabeth," I tried. "If you really don't trust her then what better way to watch her during this time so she doesn't do anything that's camp threatening?"

She pursed her lips, as if she was thinking and I realized that that actually wasn't a bad suggestion. I waited patiently as she thought to herself. (I could almost see the gears turning in her head)

"Fine!" She said finally. "I'll let her come with us but if she makes one false move or flirts with you at all-!"

I look at her confused. "Okay, I understand the first part but the second part?"

"Just drop it!" She yelled at me and stomped back toward Grover and Adora. I sighed again. I really would NEVER understand girls.

I went over to Grover. He was looking love struck at Adora again. I snapped my fingers in front of his eyes and the same weird pink powder fell from his eyes. I looked at Adora and thought I saw a flash of anger in her eyes. But of course since I had messed up eyes I would be seeing everything wrong. (A/n Actually just the opposite Percy. You are seeing everything _**right!)**_

"Okay," I said, trying to take leadership. "We're apparently all going up the mountain together. Everyone fine with that?"

I heard Annabeth grumble a bit under her breath, Grover give a nervous laugh, but at least Adora gave me a comforting smile. At that smile though Annabeth gave Adora an angry look.

I sighed, not exactly the war team I had been wanting. Oh well, beggars couldn't be choosers.

I motioned Adora and Grover to follow Annabeth and I up the mountain and we began our ascent up. We were silent for a moment, moving quickly so we would reach the top before anything happened.

Suddenly fell down to the ground with an arrow in his shirt pinning him to the ground.

Why did I even think that was possible?

Spinning around I saw Will Solace and Lou Ellen of the Apollo and Hecate cabin.

(of course)

Immediately Lou Ellen went after Annabeth, shooting what looked like to be magic dust and I saw my valued teammate dive out of the way. I then saw Annabeth bring out her Yankee's cap and disappear. Lou Ellen didn't appear to be to fazed by that and began casting another spell.

Meanwhile Will sent an arrow at me. I narrowly dodged by jumping to the side. I then saw Grover and Adora just standing there, unaware what to do.(Apparently Adora had pulled the arrow in Grover's shirt out of the ground) After all, they weren't allowed to help us so there was very little what they could do.

"Get to the finish line!" I yelled to Grover and Adora. "They're only after us!"

Adora and Grover nodded and ran up the mountain, Grover doing rather well due to the goat side of him. Not that I had any time to care about the Satyr in my best friend at the moment. I had arrows to dodge!

Another arrow came at me and I jumped out of the way…only for it to follow me! It had a trail of glitter and I realized it to be the sparkling arrow I had seen in Will's hand at the beginning of the challenge. Their weapon! It had magical capabilities to follow someone!

Will smirked at the look on my face. "SO you've realized that power of my arrow have you now? With a few minutes of experimenting and Lou Ellen tampering with the magic in the arrow, we were able to manipulate it to do this. It can only go after one person, so I saved it just for you. I knew that you would be the most trouble."

Great, this guy sure knows his stuff doesn't he?

(Insert, Yes, Doofus) …That was a rhetorical question.

I dodged the Enchanted Arrow again. How would I get rid of that thing! Annabeth or the scroll would be really useful right now!

Wait…the scroll!

"Annabeth!" I yelled out. "I need the scroll!"

"A little busy here!" She yelled. At that moment I stopped and watched the Lou Ellen send a blast of non-lethal magic at the same time Annabeth threw her dagger, the hilt pointing towards Lou Ellen. At that moment both hits hit their mark and knocked out each girl. I watched as Annabeth reappeared when the Yankee's cap fell off her head. The scroll fell to her side.

"No!" I yelled, running toward her.

The arrow cut my path by coming at me. I narrowed my eyes I was really fed up with that stupid arrow! But how could I get rid of it? I really needed that scroll or Annabeth! The only problem with that was that Annabeth was out cold and I couldn't get to the scroll!

I could always let the arrow hit me… NO WAY!

Will watched me with semi cold eyes. (A/n IN this fic Will will be cold acting, and suspicious against Percy most the time. And so will Hazel too…) "You can't escape the Enchanted Arrow, it will follow you wherever you go and your battle instinct won't keep you safe forever."

I had to fall to the ground and watched the Enchanted Arrow go over my head, then roll away to dodge some normal(but lethal) arrows from Will. He was right, I couldn't keep dodging all these arrows. Sooner or later I would make a mistake and then be skewered! I had to make a plan.

I looked over at the Enchanted Arrow coming my way, perhaps I could fool it somehow? Like get it to hit something else? That would have to work even though I was on a volcano with no trees and only hard rocks.

I jumped up and began running towards the closest rock I could see. I looked back at the Enchanted Arrow coming at me really fast. I hoped this worked, otherwise I had nothing. (A/n Percy…you could always chop it in half with your sword!)

At the last moment I spun sideways around the rock. The Enchanted Arrow hit its mark and struck the rock! To my immense relief it didn't come out and start chasing me! Yes! I did it! I'm not a complete moron!

I turn around and came face to face with a drawn arrow by Will who was right next to me. Perhaps I couldn't dismiss the moron thing yet…

Will smirked at the expression on my face. "I knew that you would figure out the weakness of the arrow sooner or later, luckily you didn't cut it in half like Annabeth would have told you."

I blushed deep red. Why didn't I think of that? I sighed. Will had beat me.

Will continued. "And while you were busy with the Enchanted Arrow I would be able to catch you off guard sooner or later. It took some careful planning…but it was simple in the end. You lose."

I sighed again. I knew I was beat at this moment. I waited for Will to retract his arrow…but he didn't.

"Aren't you going to, uh, put your arrow away?"

Will said nothing and I began to feel more nervous. "Percy, I'm going to win this challenge and reveal you for who you are." Whispered Will with his arrow pointed in my face.

Moving slowly away from me, he grabbed the scroll from Annabeth's side. Watching me carefully, hen returned to his position of his arrow in my face (Much to my immense dislike!). "You lose."

I wasn't sure what to say or do to that, so I did the logical thing. He was about to put the point of the arrow down when suddenly his hand seemed to slip and he shot it. The arrow was coming straight for me! I held up my hand in front of my face. I was going to die! (Well it wouldn't be the first time I would)

But I never felt the arrow. Not even through my clothes or anything! I opened my eyes and was surprised to see all of the water balloons in front of me popping and creating a shield in front of me made of water.

Will and I both looked shocked at the water shield. I opened my mouth to say something but couldn't. Will, however, didn't have any problem with speaking.

"You! You! You-" I take that back, he could say one word more than me apparently.

He stopped trying to speak and sent a large barrage of arrows at me at lighting fast speed. I yelled in fear and held my hand in front of my face, the water shield followed my hand and blocked all the arrows. As if by instinct, I thrust my hand toward Will and the water…attacked him! It knocked him off his feet making him try to crawl backwards. The water followed him and attacked at parts of his body leaving holes in his orange shirt and I could see bruises already forming in the holes.

Finally the water hit him across the head knocking him out. It raised into the air and formed a spear like spout. My eyes widened. No!

"Stop!" I yelled.

The water stopped charging at Will and seemed to…look at me? I held my breath, wondering if it was going to come after me next. To my relief it suddenly fell out of the air and to the ground below.

I breathed in pants. What just happened? Suddenly I remembered. Annabeth!

I ran over to Annabeth and saw her sitting up and rubbing her head. "Are you alright?" I asked her.

She nodded, apparently still a bit groggy and looked at me. "Yeah…Did you defeat Will?"

I hesitated but nodded, luckily she didn't seem to notice it. She stood up a bit shakily and was about to speak to me when we were both cut off by a horn.

We both looked at each, knowing what it meant. "We have to get going!" We said in union and ran up towards the top of the mountain.

I could see the crowd of losers, Clarisse, Beckendorf, the Stoll Brothers, and all of them. Even Adora and Grover were already at the top of the mountain, from having run there before when I had told them to.

Their eyes all widened as Annabeth and I sprinted toward the finishing line.

"Go!"

"C'mon! You can do it Annabeth!"

"Go Percy!"

With his or her encouragement I sprinted even faster toward the finish line as everyone began to count down.

**5**

I pulled Annabeth along as I hurried as fast as possible.

**4**

I breathed hard, I had to make it! Because….

**3**

Because…

**2**

Because Annabeth would kill me if we didn't win!

**1**

**0**

We crossed the passing line with not a second to spare. I ran to Chiron, almost out of breath and handed him the scroll. He inspected it and then broke out into a wide smile.

"The Gods of the Mountain are Perseus Jackson and Annabeth Chase!" Yelled Chiron.

Chiron handed me what looked like a large, bronze sword as my reward. Annabeth grabbed the hilt and we held it up together as everyone clapped at our victory. I knew the rules of the item, until next week when this challenge happened again, I got to keep it. Then I would have to participate again in God of the Mountain if I wanted to keep it.

I was so happy that I won that I didn't see Adora come up behind Annabeth and me. She turned me around and kissed me right above the lips, but for some reason not touching my lips.

Everyone "Oooh'ed" at the two of us. Annabeth eyes widened as my eyes closed a bit.

Adora broke off and smiled at me and my dumb looking face (that came out wrong). "Percy? Would you like to come with me to the dance tomorrow?"

Even if she hadn't kissed me on the lips I could feel some feeling affecting me. It felt cold…and then warm. I touched a finger to my lips, knowing what to say.

Annabeth eyes widened but I didn't really care.

I opened my mouth.

"Yes. Yes Adora, I will go to the dance with you."

Looking away from my sight Adora gave a very sneer like smile.

"Yes Percy, you will. And it will be your last."

**ANIKAANIKANIKAANIKAANIKA ANIKAANIKAANIKAANIKAANIKA ANIKAANIKAANIKAANIKA ANIKAANIKAANIKAANIKAANIKA ANIKAANIKAANIKAANIKA**

**Sigh…I had really hoped that I could have kicked Percy out of the camp by now…. Looks like I'll have to wait for next chapter AGAIN!**

**I am very sorry for not updating sooner. As long as Percy is in the camp it's boring, and boring is boring for me to write well! **

**I will try my best to update soon! **

**I just love this saying: If you are not crazy…you're insane. And of course my very favorite saying "Help! I'm being held hostage in a Chinese Cookie factory!" **


	15. Chapter 14: Complications

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other… unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding whom little Leo should be with. **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson…well…this fanfic is what I would of done to him! **

**Chapter 14: Complications **

Recap

"_Yes. Yes Adora, I will go to the dance with you." _

_Looking away from my sight Adora gave a very sneer like smile. _

"_Yes Percy, you will. And it will be your last." _

End Recap

I stared at myself in the mirror. I was wearing a dark blue tux, with a white collar and dark blue tie. My unruly hair was combed back the most I could have on such short notice. With pieces and strand's flicking out at places. The rest of it was more neat, but still uneven. I sighed, apparently I could fight Chimera's and beat any camper in a sword fight… but I couldn't tame the beast called my hair.

I looked back into the mirror. I still couldn't believe that I was going to the dance with Adora. Hadn't I wanted to go with… A sudden seemed to cover over my head. I held my head, closing my eyes. Then I opened them again. The fog seemed permantly on my mind and I couldn't think straight really.

_Not so surprising since you're going with a perfect and beautiful angel. _

That was true but… I felt something was wrong. I shivered, why did I keep feeling that cold prickle? I still wasn't use to the hotness of the camp, due to being raised in the very cold conditions of Lower Titan ruled by Khione the ice witch, so why would I be so cold all the time?

_Don't worry about it, you are going to a dance soon. Worry about that. _

Immediately the fog seemed to be laid on more heavily on my mind and I didn't worry about that cold prickle as much. But it was still there in the back of my mind.

I looked back into the mirror and examined myself again. I had gotten this suit from Silena, she hadn't seemed very happy about it but she had given it to me nonetheless.

Flashback

_I slowly walked back toward my cabin. I could still feel Adora's cool lips on the upper brow of my lip… and I could still remember the shocked look on Annabeth's face- I stopped. Why was I thinking of Annabeth? I should be thinking of Adora!_

_Shouldn't I…? _

"_Percy!" Called a melodic voice I knew._

_I turned around and saw Silena. She looked kind of…angry. A face that I wasn't so used to in her. "Hey Silena." I said to her. "What's going on?" _

_She glared at me and I immediately stopped talking. "Percy, what are you doing?" _

_I found the voice to speak. "…Going back to my cabin. Tomorrow I'm going to the dance with Adora."_

_At those words Silena's pretty eyes seemed to flare up, but then…they seemed to cool down in what looked to be…sadness. "Yes, yes you are I guess."_

_Suddenly she reached behind her back and seemed to get something from her bag that I didn't notice she had before. Then, she handed me something, it looked to be a neatly folded…blue tux? _

_I looked at her questioningly. "What's this…?"_

_She smiled sadly. "It's a blue tux of course, for the dance. Since it's no special occasion we won't have any theme so people will wear formal clothes. I was pretty sure that you didn't have a tux so I decided at the end of the God of the Mountain Challenge I would give you this one. I had hoped that I would have won the bet…but…"_

_I remembered! The bet between Annabeth and Silena! The one that they made at the beginning of the challenge! _

"_Didn't you make Annabeth promise that if we lost… she would have to go to the dance with me? Why would you do that?" _

_Silena gave me a look that was a cross of annoyance and pity. "…It's like Annabeth said. You are completely oblivious."_

"_About what?" I asked completely oblivious._

_She sighed and put a hand to her head. "Just…don't ruin the tux okay?"_

_I nod to the daughter of Aphrodite. "Okay."_

_She turned and left, leaving me standing there. _

End Flashback

I sighed. What had Silena been talking about? About me being completely oblivious…? I am so not completely oblivious! I gave a frustrated sigh. Why was this so confusing?

I walk around the men and satyr's changing room. I shouldn't even be here right now! I knew where Artemis was, I knew that I had to find the Hunters, I had to find my mother, and apparently I had to be part of a group of supernatural halfbloods to defeat Kronos! I have a lot on my plate… I shouldn't be going to some stupid dance with a nymph I couldn't trust!

I stop. Where had that come from? The haze filled my head. I could trust Adora… why had I thought I couldn't? Adora had done nothing but be nice and kind to me. It was Annabeth I shouldn't trust!

I hit my hand against the door of the dressing room, made by Annabeth a few years ago might I add. Why was everything so confusing? The sooner I left the camp the better! I decided, I would find out who my father was along the way of finding the Hunters and saving Artemis.

I would leave right after the dance. I have enough training to make it in the real world, I had Riptide to protect me, and I had the knowledge to get where Artemis was. I would have a bit of a problem with finding the Hunters but I was sure that I would think of something.

I didn't know why I was so reluctant to ask Chiron or someone in the camp, maybe it was because I was afraid of what they thought. Despite Travis and Connor and all my friends telling me that I was just another camper in the camp, I knew that most people in the camp didn't trust me one bit. Everyone still acted as weird, but polite, to me as they did when I first came to the camp…but I could tell that they didn't trust me. Especially since Miranda Gardiner told them all about my little "rampage" yesterday during God of the Mountain. Everyone in the camp had been really jumpy and sketchy around me today and yesterday.

They didn't trust me, and worse I knew one more thing. I could tell…Travis, Connor, Beckendorf, Silena and…and even Annabeth; I knew that they didn't really trust me and were suspicious of my motives and everything. That was proven to me when Will told me that much yesterday. I obliviously didn't belong here… it was great to be here but I knew I wasn't wanted here.

"Percy." Called out Grover's voice from outside the dressing room. "Are you ready yet?"

"Yeah." I say quietly and I walk out. I look over my best friend.

Grover was wearing the upper part of a black tux with a white collar and black tie on it. Other interesting things, or not to interesting, was that he had gotten his hooves waxed so they shined brightly(Don't see the point since they're still going to be walking on dirt floor) and his curly orange hair was combed back.

I had never seen him wear a tux so I rose an eyebrow at him. "Tux?"

Grover nodded nervously. "I thought that Juniper would like it better if I wore one. How do you think I look?"

I shrug. "Fine I guess. What about me? Do I look like a complete doofus?"

I heard Annabeth's words echo in my head as I said that and stop. Luckily, Grover didn't seem to notice. "I think you look good. I'm sure that Annabeth will like it."

I stare at him like he was crazy. "What are you talking about? I'm going to the dance with…Adora."

He looked at me confused. "What are you talking about? I thought you would have gone with Annabeth."

I shook my head. "Don't you remember? Adora asked me when I won the God of the Mountain challenge."

He looked at me impressed. "You won the God of the Mountain Challenge? Nice! I thought that everyone would have ganged up on you and stuff."

I stare at him again. "What do you mean? You were there, you were partners with Adora! You were staring at her love struck the entire time and everything? Ringing a bell in there?"

He put a hand to his head, as if he had a headache. "Uh…yeah. I…I remember that now. Wonder how I forgot…? Wait, who is Adora again?"

I give him "Are you Crazy" stare. "Are you crazy?" I voice. "Remember Adora? The nymph I'm going to the dance with? I won the canoe challenge against Annabeth with her, you were partners with her in the God of the Mountain challenge like I just said. She is a lake nymph with long blonde hair and sea blue green eyes."

Grover kept his hand on his head. "Uh…Yeah. I remember her now. What were we talking about now? About the dance or something? I think that was it…"

I shrug slowly. That was really strange, for Grover to forget that God of the Mountain Challenge. It was kind of big news to the camp and he had been right there when Annabeth and me crossed the finish line.

"Well I'm sure that Adora will like your suit." Grover continued. He fidgeted with his tie again. "Are you sure I look fine? I really want to look good for Juniper."

I nod again. That had been really weird…Why did Grover forget. I decided not to worry about it, it was nothing to be thinking about right now. I had to think about my…plan.

"How long to we have until the dance starts?" I ask him. I would leave early so I could get ready to leave the camp.

My heart sunk a bit as I realized once again what I would have to do. And I also realized that I couldn't tell anyone, they would try to stop me and then proceed to question me. I couldn't afford anymore lost time, so I wouldn't tell anyone; including Grover. I knew that if I told him he would try to stop me or come with, I couldn't allow him to do that. He had a girlfriend now, Juniper, and I could tell he was really hooves or horns for her.

"Uh…About twenty minutes." Said Grover looking at a Greek styled clock on the wall. "And since the dance lasts three hours until nine o'clock we probably wouldn't have to go for another hour."

I shake my head. "Nah, I think girls want to stay the entire time. Adora told me not to be late, and I'm sure that Juniper wouldn't like you being late."

Grover nodded and the panicked look in his eyes returned. "Are you really sure that I look fine?"

I give a heavy sigh and the proceed to explain to him in great length that he looked absolutely fine. By the time I had reassured the nervous satyr about his looks, it was time to go pick up the girls. Luckily, Adora and Juniper lived close to each other, Adora's lake and Juniper's tree are next to each other. Because of that we could go pick them up together.

We leave the dressing room and start toward the lake and Juniper's tree. We pass other campers who were, like us, dressed up. The Aphrodite cabin teens looked more exceptionally beautiful and even the Ares kids had put down their weapons and replaced them with dresses and tuxes. I could explain everyone else, but that would take to long and I didn't really want to.

I didn't see Annabeth, but I didn't worry about it. The moment I even thought about her beauti…her, that somewhat painful headache came back and I didn't worry about the daughter of Athena any longer.

Grover and me walked to the lake and saw that we weren't the only ones. The beach of the lake and the grass of the forest were filled with lots of male campers. Each of them fawning over a different nymph. I saw that most of the nymphs were teenage nymphs. I sighed in pity, I was really glad that despite Adora being a teenage nymph I wasn't being controlled…by…her…

…controlled by Adora…

Suddenly my head was hit with what felt to be a massive headache and I actually fell to my knees because of the pain. I briefly heard Grover yelling out in surprise and then call out to me if I was okay. And no offense to Grover, but I didn't really care.

My head suddenly felt like it was burning and had a thousand red-hot knives going through it. Then all of the sudden…nothing. Not nothing as if I had passed out and was now unconscious, but if felt like my head was plunged in a frozen snow bank and numbed as much as possible. I wasn't sure what I disliked more, but at least with the numb feeling I could stand up.

I stood up. Grover was still looking at me concerned. "What's wrong Percy? Why'd you just collapse like that? Should I take you back to the cabin or maybe I should take you to the infirmary or maybe I should-"

I held up a hand to stop Grover's nonstop speaking it was a habit that happened whenever he was nervous. I really didn't need Grover talking, my head really hurt.

"Percy?" Said a voice that I knew very well. I looked up and saw the pretty face of Adora.

"Hi Adora." I say with a smile, my previous headache completely forgotten. It didn't matter now that I was with Adora. Everything was better with Adora.

"How do I look?" Asks Adora.

"Great." I say, not lying. She did look great. Her hair was wavy and she was wearing a very pretty blue dress.

But…. For some reason I felt like she wasn't the one I wanted to see… I felt that fog in my head get more forcefully laid down on my brain, pressuring it to forget that thought. It won, and I forgot about anything else but Adora for the moment.

"Hi Percy." Said another voice.

I turn and saw another pretty girl who also appeared to be a nymph. And by the way that Grover was staring at her with wide eyes, I guessed that this was Juniiper.

"Hello." I say politely. "Are you Juniper?"

She nodded and took Grover's hand making him almost faint on the spot. She smiled softly at him and then looked back at me. "Yes, I am. I already know who you are from how Grover talks about you. And you're pretty famous around the camp as of late."

I wasn't so sure if she was implying it in a bad way or a good way. I decided to give the benefit of the doubt and just nod. "Uh…yeah, I guess I have been causing a bit of a commotion as of late."

Adora suddenly latched onto my arm and I stopped talking completely. She, instead, answered the rest of my comment. "Yes, my boyfriend does attract a lot of attention. Anyone as great as him would."

I nod, my head almost overtaken by that strange fog. "Yeah…attract a lot of attention."

Unseen to me she frowned but as quick as it had been up it went away and she was smiling again.

(A/n Okay, I'm getting REALLY REALLY REALLY fed up with Percy in the camp! I hate it! It's so uninteresting and I've wasted like ten chapters on it! I'm going to speed up the story!)

We immediately left to go to the dance, which was in the dining pavilion, from the lake and edge of the forest. Juniper and Grover spoke with each other a bit but Adora and I didn't talk at all. I felt that I wasn't supposed to be talking, weird right?

As soon as we got there I gaped in surprise, everything was so…great! They had moved all the tables of all the cabins away only leaving a few on the sides that held delicious food and drinks, courtesy of the Demeter and Dionysus cabin I heard. The sides of the columns were decorated brightly in beautiful and elegant colors, streamers connecting column to column. In the middle of the two largest columns was a large, sparkly banner saying 'DANCE'. Like I said before, everyone was dressed in formal 'mortal' clothing like tuxes and dresses.

Juniper and Grover left to the dance floor while Adora and I walked around a bit. That's when I heard a familiar femimine voice. "Hey Percy, the tux looks nice."

I smile and look around at Silena who was arm and arm with Beckendorf. She was wearing a long, sparkly red dress and had a light touch of makeup on her already beautiful features, she looked great as usual. I then look at the son of Hephesteaus, who was currently wearing a black tux, white collar, and black tie. He didn't look to bad himself.

"Thanks Silena." I reply to her earlier comment. "You look good to, same with you Beckendorf. I see that you chose your 'answer' to our previous discussion."

Silena gave him a quizzical look and he blushed. "Whatever, I see that you came with…Adora."

"Yes. Yes he did." Said Adora, still latched onto my arm.

I thought I saw Beckendorf and Silena frown for a moment, but it was gone quickly. Adora began to pull me away from them. "It was nice meeting you two, but Percy and I are going to go to the refreshment table."

That fog filled my head and I gave a small nod before being pulled away toward the food and drinks table. While passing by many of the campers I heard and saw them back away from me, or whisper to their friends. I knew that they were all talking about me, and the incident on the volcano and about my psycho moment. I clenched my fist and didn't see Adora smirk.

We made it to the refreshment table when another nymph, one I recognized from the lake, suddenly appeared and pulled Adora aside as I got a cup of water, it was kind of hot. They spoke for a moment before Adora nodded and turned back to me, her smile still there on her face. "I need to take care of something, I'll be right back. That okay with you Percy?"

I nod and she leaves. People were clearing away from the drink and food table because of my presence. I sigh, just when Travis and Connor had assured me that I was welcomed at the camp… I wish that I could be normal. I gave a hard laugh at that. A demigod? Normal? In this century? Yeah right!

I watch as a young Iris boy skuttle toward the food next to me, grab it, and then run away quickly. I feel anger fill me, why was I the freak among freaks! Why did I ever do to anyone to be the person to be singled out? I felt that familiar anger and I clench my fist around the glass of water in my hand.

"Percy?"

My eyes widen and I look up to see that… angel. You know the one I am talking about. She has long, curly blonde hair that flows perfectly down. Her eyes are large, wonderfully stormy grey orbs that make you think she can look into your soul. She was wearing a long, light blue dress that went down to her ankles. She had light pink, no sparkles, lipstick and only a touch of mascara on her eyes. She wasn't all hyped up on jewelry and makeup like some Aphrodite girls, like she was trying to get attention. No, with this getup she had only enhanced her beauty by a million times over, and I found myself liking it very much.

You know who I'm talking about.

Head counselor of the Athena cabin Annabeth Chase and the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. My eyes widened as I thought this, and for some reason that headache didn't come at me.

"Percy? Are you in there Doofus?" Said Annabeth's teasing voice.

I smirk. "I'm here Wise Girl, it's you who I'm concerned about. I don't think I've ever seen you in a dress before."

She punched my arm lightly. "Yeah, you're saying this to a girl you've not even known for a month."

I laugh. "I guess so, but you're still weird."

"Me? No, **you're** the weird one Percy, and even if that tux suits you, you still look like a dork." Said Annabeth with a smile. 

I smile. "You just don't want to admit how good I look in a tux."

Annabeth rolled her eyes at me. "And you don't want to admit I'm smarter than you. Truce?" She holds out her hand to me in a mock sort of way.

I grin and shake her outstretched hand. "Truce."

The moment I touch her hand I feel that fog fill my mind and I dropped my hand from her grasp. She looked at me questioningly and a bit annoyed but didn't say anything. We just stood beside each other in a deafening silence. She didn't say anything and I didn't try to start a conversation. Mostly it was because that haze was somehow restricting me from speaking.

But surely and slowly, after taking a few sips of cool water, the haze began to go away again and I began talking to Annabeth.

"So…Who'd you come with?" I asked innocently.

"Will."

My eyes widened. Will? As in Will Solace the guy who thinks I'm a traitor to the camp! I suddenly felt a wave a jealousy and I clenched my fists tightly. When I got my hand on that jerk…

"Percy," Said a familiar voice. I looked behind me and saw the beautiful form of Adora the nymph, back from her friend. "I'm back, and I see that Annabeth's here. Hi." She said to the blonde haired girl.

I see Annabeth's eyes narrow. "Hello Nymph.

I sighed, were they going to start this again? Why couldn't Annabeth accept that Adora didn't do anything wrong? I knew that I would have to stop them if an argument started. I opened my mouth to interject to the start of a fight…

"Annabeth." Said a familiar cold voice. It was my turn to narrow my eyes at Annabeth's companion. Will Solace of Apollo Cabin.

He saw me, and his eyes narrowed also. (A/n It seems like this is a narrowed eye fest) "Hello Jackson."

"Solace." I replied back. I don't know when we started using last names to talk to each other, but I didn't mind in the least.

"Let's go Annabeth." Said Will curtly. Annabeth nodded, gave a soft look to me, and the two walked away.

Adora wrapped a hand around my arm. "C'mon Percy. Let's go enjoy ourselves."

And of course, I agreed.

We went around the party, eating, drinking, talking to most of Adora's nymph friends. I also saw most of my friends; like Travis and Connor pranking other campers, Grover dancing awkwardly with Juniper, and many other people.

It was fun, I was actually enjoying myself a bit. But, somehow, I found myself looking at Annabeth a lot. But everytime that I was did that… a fog would fill my mind. Then I would redirect my attention to Adora for a while, and then back at Annabeth. I don't know why my mind was on the daughter of Athena instead of the beautiful nymph beside me. I didn't understand it.

Luckily I would be forced to think of it that long. Chiron's horn sounded and we all looked at the front of the campfire at the centaur.

"Returning from his deadly mission is someone we all know…." Began Chiron but at that moment a man suddenly appeared from out of seemingly nowhere.

He had curly black hair, so black that looked to be purple. He was wearing a tiger striped shirt Hawaiian shirt and purple running shoes, even though he didn't really look like the running type. His eyes were bloodshot, but I had a feeling that it wasn't from crying. In all, he reminded me of a cherub who had grown in a trailer park!

"And here's he is! Our camp director, Dionysus!" Shouted Chiron.

While everyone else but me gave a soft yell, I gaped in stunned surprise. Dionysus? As in Dionysus son of Zeus and God of wine who was supposed to be the private servant of Kronos? How could he be here?

Dionysus walked up the pavilion and I knew, from the first words that came out of his mouth, that I wasn't going to like him very much.

"Hello all of you, I see you all are alive still, too bad for me I guess and I'm still unhappy about the fact that I have to take care of all you little misfits."

I scowled. For some reason I already didn't like him. But I suppose if he escaped Kronos, which was the only possible explanation for his appearance here, I had to respect him.

"What did you do this time Mr. D?" Asked a camper, from the Athena cabin I think.

Dionysus glared at the camper. "What do you think Malfred? I served his royal highness wine all day."

"It's Malcom sir." Said Annabeth's half brother with a scowl.

"Whatever Mahleki, any other useless questions? If not I'm going to retire to my bed while all you hooligans 'party'."

"I thought you enjoyed parties Mr. D?" Asked Clarisse with her arms crossed.

"I do Claire, but I am tired at the moment because of his Titan's murderous demands." 

Clarisse's eyes flared up, but she did nothing. I supposed that despite this guy acting like a jerk, she respected him.

"How long are you going to stay this time Dad?" Asked a boy from the Dionysus cabin, Pollux I think.

Dionysus eyes seemed to soften as he spoke to his son. "Kronos gave me two weeks this time for a mortal affair, after then… back to the 'royal cupbearer'." With that he turned toward the main house.

And that's when all of Tartarus broke lose.

_Elsewhere_

_The boy wearing the raggedy black clothes was glad that he had found this old, abandoned warehouse. He didn't know if he could have survived much longer in the snow of Upper Titan. Sure, he was now in Lower Titan but he still wouldn't have survived in Lower Titan much longer either. _

_He had spent the day exploring the abandoned warehouse, and found it to be rather strange. It felt…bad. For some reason it felt really bad. He had known this place was bad the moment he had stepped into it, but due to the fact that he had no where else to go he was in a dead end. But nothing bad had happened yet so he was hoping that he was wrong about his suspicion of this place._

_He had found a few bedrooms around the place and had crashed in one that had a window above a dresser. He felt better knowing that there was a way out, he had tested it this afternoon and found that he could easily slip in and out of it. Until he had found out what had happened to this world…this place would do. _

_He soon fell to sleep on the bed in the room. He had hoped for a decent nights sleep but… _

_The moment he his eyes had shut he entered the same dream place as usual. A super dark place that had no light, he didn't know how he could see but he just could. He was lucky that he was used to dark places, otherwise he would have gone completely insane a long time ago. _

_He heard a laugh…_

_He sighed and turned around, speaking of insane…._

_He saw the somewhat gruesome sight of a nineteen-year-old teenager wearing a muddied up white t-shirt, torn blue jeans, with sandy blonde hair and bright eyes. He appeared to be very beat up and had flecks of a golden like substance all around him, even some of it dripping from his skin the floor, but despite of the obvious torture, he had a wide grin on his face as soon as he saw the black clothed boy. _

_He groaned. Not this guy again! _

"_What do you want?" Asked the twelve-year-old boy. _

_Apollo just laughed at him. "What? Not glad to see me? I'm hurt."_

_The brown haired boy rolled his eyes. "Yes, yes you are. And I am apparently still insane to still be seeing your tortured form. I wish that there was someone here in this winter wonderland around so I could find a doctor to check me out."_

"_You're not insane. You're just very special." Said Apollo with a serious face at first. Then he broke out into a wide smile. "Just like me! I'm probably the most special person in the world!"_

_The brown haired boy sighed and sat down beside the glowing, and somewhat annoying, teenager. He wondered if this was some torture that horrible icy witch was doing to him. He didn't know if that was possible but that woman sure seemed like she could easily mess with his mind. _

"_And I'm also so cool…But you're not crazy." Finished Apollo, acting as if he had just delivered the most important speech of all time. _

_The black clothed boy just stared at the sandy blonde teenager like he was crazy(Oh wait, he was the one who was crazy). 'That made no sense, and even if it had it doesn't reassure me anymore that I'm not crazy and you're just a figment of my imagination." _

_The sandy blonde teen only smiled wider. "Think what you want, but I need you to listen to what I'm saying and then change your thinking."_

"_Again, that made no sense." He mumbled but gestured for Apollo to talk. _

"_While you were in the Zeus forsaken castle of that ice witch Khione and while you were in the Lotus Casino Hotel, a lot has happened since you last remember. You probably remember lots of people everywhere, no snow, and no monsters. I wasn't able to talk to you about it in the castle, I was barely able to contact you with my power, but here I can. I can tell you most of what you want to know, but the thing is… Do you want to listen?"_

_All of this was true, though the power and Zeus thing were kind of strange, and he wanted answers. _

_The boy with dark brown hair and raggedy black clothes nodded his head, and Apollo began speaking…_


	16. Chapter 15: Dance from Tartarus

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other… unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally and other pairings…deciding whom little Leo should be with. **

**For some reason, this chapter was reaaaaaaaaaly hard to write! I got stuck in the middle of the chapter for some reason…sorry for the late update! **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson…well…this fanfic is what I would of done to him! **

Chapter 15: The Dance from Tartarus

Recap

_Dionysus eyes seemed to soften as he spoke to his son. "Kronos gave me two weeks this time for a mortal affair, after then… back to the 'royal cupbearer'." With that he turned toward the main house._

_And that's when all of Tartarus broke lose._

And

"_-barely able to contact you with my power, but here I can. I can tell you most of what you want to know, but the thing is… Do you want to listen?"_

_All of this was true, though the power and Zeus thing were kind of strange, and he wanted answers. The boy with dark brown hair and raggedy black clothes nodded his head, and Apollo began speaking…_

Suddenly the ground began to shake and rumble underneath all of us. Someone screamed as the columns holding up the sign for the dance. I also yelled in surprise and fell to the shaking ground. The only thing I could think of was _I hope this suit doesn't get ruined. _

It was only when the fire erupted into a large tar monster and everyone began screaming their heads off, that I thought _What the heck is going on? _

The monster had red eyes and looked to be made of the tar from the volcano. It was big, around twenty feet tall and had monsterous sized hands of glop. What was it! Before it, or I for that matter, could do anything arrows pierced its side as I heard Chiron say in Greek _"Ready! My bow!" _only a moment before.

Dionysus had suddenly disappeared and I knew that somehow he had been caught. I had no idea how or why but I knew that he wasn't coming back. I had no idea where the wine God had gone, but I had other things to worry about. I watched the tar monster with wide eyes.

Despite the arrows in its side, that seemed to have no affect at all, it didn't go down and threw a big handful of black tar at Chiron who had a surprised look in his face. The elder centaur was only able to get out barely bef

I realized that we had a fight on our hands and shot my hand into my tux pocket for Anaklusmos. I brought it out and tried taking the cap off.

The cap didn't come off. I looked at it with a panicked expression. Why wasn't it coming off! I pulled at it, desperate to get the cap off so I could help in the fight.

"Percy! Look out!" Yelled Beckendorf at me.

My eyes widened as I saw the approaching lump of flaming tar coming straight at me. I yelled and did a dramatic dive off to the side, away from flaming heap of doom. I yelled a thanks to Beckendorf and continued to try to take off the cap of Riptide.

It still wouldn't come off!

By now more monsters, all horrible chimera's, had appeared from the fireplace and started attacking the all the campers…

All the campers were being viciously attakced…

Except me.

He stared wide-eyed at all the fighting. Two Ares sons were fighting one of the chimera's when another came up behind them and knocked them both to the ground. Before they could get eaten Clarisse came up and attacked both chimera's, yelling at her two half brothers to run away. The only thing they did was get up and attack the chimera with her. (A/n Gotta love Ares kids, though the sons of the Big Three are my favorites!)

Beckendorf was fighting off another chimera with Silena and a younger Hephesteaus kid behind him. He yelled in surprise and put up a shiled as one of the Chimera's roared fire at them.

Chiron, Annabeth, and Tetrius were going against the large and, rather terrifying, tar monster. I would have gone over and asked Tetrius why my sword wasn't working, he was a swordmaster (he should know a bit about this sword right?), but there were too many monsters in between us for me to get over there.

I saw Will Solace shooting multiple arrows at different Chimera's beside his half brothers and sisters, making a stand from the corner of the stadium. He saw me, and his eyes widened. He spoke to his siblings and they all suddenly glared at me, but I had no time to wonder why they were all looking at me like that; I had to help somehow!

I saw another Aphrodite girl run screaming pass me as she ran from a Chimera, and that was when I remembered something. Adora! I looked around me but didn't see the beautiful nymph. Where had she gone?

"Percy," Yelled a familiar voice. "A little bit of help please!"

I looked over and saw a bunch of wood nymphs and satyrs battling a rather large Chimera in front of the seats by the fire. I saw Grover and Juniper among them. Grover was playing his reed frantically, trying to get vines on the ground to attack the Chimera's feet but the Chimera just swat them aside. He gave me a panicked look and yelled at me to help again.

I didn't care that my pen wasn't working at the moment; I knew I had to help my friend! I began to run toward my best friend as the Chimera came closer to Grover. He gave a nervous bah and closed his eyes. My eyes widened, I was too far away! I wouldn't get there in time. The Chimera swatted it's fist at Grover, only to be blocked briefly by some vines. It roared in anger and looked angrily at Juniper who had her hands held up in front of the unconscious Grover, protecting him.

I ran toward the Chimera with a fire in my eye, I wouldn't let him hurt Grover! He was almost all I had left! Then, I did something **really **stupid.

I jumped on the Chimera.

The Chimera's nostrils flared and the snake tail hissed, trying to bite me. I narrowly dodged as it bit at me. It jumped and buckled up, trying to throw me off. I could see it snorting fire from it's nostrils while it hissed at me.

I had absolutely no idea what to do! I desperately tried to hang on but even I knew that I would fall off soon! I had to have a plan! Luckily, I didn't need to think up one.

I heard Chiron scream in Greek. _"Campers! Retreat!" _

The campers began retreating toward the big house, all running and jumping over one another in a desperate measure to escape from the fire-breathing beasts. Immediately as soon as I heard that, I jumped off the Chimera and down to Juniper who was trying to carry Grover away. I picked him up instead and told the wood nymph to run. After all, THE CHIMERA WAS BEHIND US!

The chimera growled and blew fire at us. We barely dodged and began running toward the big house with all the others. Juniper looked behind us and put her hands together, as if she was praying. Vines gathered around the Chimera's feet, except this time they actually trapped the Chimera and efficiently stopped it. It growled and tried to claw it's way out of the vines, giving us time to get away.

I looked to the sky, trying to ignore the burning pain in my legs from dragging my best friend and the exhaustion of staying on that chimera. That's…when I noticed something.

In the sky was a large pink mist. For some reason it reminded me of the stuff I had seen fall off of Grover's eyes during the God of the Mountain challenge. I looked down, breathing heavily. I don't have time!

I heard Chiron's horn blaring from the big house and I made a run toward him and the other campers already there. What were they going to do? My eyes widened, they were planning a last stand! But even I knew that there was no other choice…

As soon as I dragged Grover over the line to the Big House and give him to Juniper who takes him over to the other wood nymphs to take care of him during the upcoming battle. I look back at behind myself and almost jumped out of my skin as I saw a Chimera, the one who I had used as a rodeo, hit a rainbow shield right before it could use me as a barbecue berquette. I looked to the side and saw all the Iris kids using their powers to create the shield, but I knew that they had to be holding up pretty badly and about to falter.

"_Campers!" _Yelled Chiron in Greek. _"Prepare for battle!" _

I gulp and try uncapping Riptide again, but to no avail. With a frustrated sigh I put it back into my pocket and look around for a stick. I couldn't find one and I had no illusions that anyone is going to give a sword or anything. I am weaponless against an army of Chimera. No problem.

Suddenly there was a huge flash of light and the sound of a high-pitched shrill cry fills the air. I yell in pain and held my ears while shutting my eyes tightly. What the Hades is that! I scream in pain and hold my ears tighter.

I try opening my eyes, because I knew that even if no one else could, I would be able to see what was going on. Thank Zeus or whoever for my wacked out eyes now!

With my eyes open in tiny slits I was able to see what was happening. I was shocked at what I saw! The fire, which was where the horrible bright light was coming from, was over seventy feet high and the tar monster was receding back into it. The Chimera's following also. Why were they retreating? They had us right where any evil monster would want us!

I decided not to question it and close my eyes again, the brightness a bit much even for my messed up eyes. I try to hold on as the shrill cry continued.

Then, it stopped.

I open my eyes and give a sigh of relief. It was over… I look to the sky and see the sparkly pink stuff was gone. Where had it gone? Why had it been here? I was about to ask anyone about it when I was suddenly a spear came at me.

I yelp and do a front summersault to dodge the impending doom. As soon as I was back on my feet I look around with a confused and irritated stare.

"Okay, who through that?" I yell.

"Traitor!" Yelled one of the Ares kids who were on the ground holding his left leg. I recognize him to be that guy I passed when trying to get to Grover. I remember him looking at me with wide eyes. "He's a traitor!"

I blink. What?

"He's a traitor Chiron." Said Will Solace appearing while cradling his arm. "I saw him myself that he wouldn't help any of the campers!"

"What are you talking about Will?" I ask him. "I'm not a traitor! I'm a camper just like you!"

"No! You're not!" Continued the Apollo boy. "I told you on the mountain that I would reveal you for who you really are, now is the time!"

"Don't you agree Chiron?" Ask Will to the elder centaur.

I gave a desperate look to the teacher of heroes. Surely he would know that all of this is false!

To my horror, he said nothing.

And because of this, all the other campers began to shout more accusations.

"He's one of Kronos's!"

"He's a betrayer!"

"He wouldn't even use his sword to pretend to help!" Shouted Will at me.

"The cap wouldn't come off!" I yell at them. Desperately trying to convince them off my innocence. This was all some type of set up! I wasn't a traitor!

"Yeah right!" Shout's another camper. "Prove it by being unable to take it off now!"

I sighed angrily. Fine! If it will prove that this is all a big misunderstanding then I will! I reached into my pocket and showed the pen to all. I reached to the cap and yanked hard.

And Anaklusmos appeared.

I stared wide-eyed at long, celestial bronze sword as everyone gave me suspicious and angry looks. "I don't know why it's working. It wasn't before I swear!"

"It's working fine right now!" Yelled a Demeter boy. "Just like it worked perfectly fine when you tried to kill Miranda, Travis, Connor, and Clarisse!"

"That…that…" I tried to find words to justify my actions but I couldn't find any. This fact really didn't help my case as campers yelled accusations.

"I bet that he's been plotting about us ever since he came to the camp!"

"He's been lying to us the whole time!" Yelled another camper.

"Kick him out!"

"Traitor!"

"People! Please!" Yelled Chiron. "The only possible way for an invasion and for us to have found out is if the secret got out!"

"Chiron's right!" Yelled Annabeth. "The only way for that to happen is if one of the campers went missing for a period of time…"

"Or if someone put good food in the fireplace…" Finished Beckendorf.

That was all Annabeth and Beckendorf could say before other campers started yelling out things that made this true.

"He did!" Yelled a Iris boy. "He disappeared right before trying to kill Tetrius!"

"Staying down by the water because he likes it? Yeah right! He isn't no son of any God of the Olympians, he's a son of a betrayer!" Agreed a Hephesteaus boy.

"I did see him put food in the fireplace!" Yelled an Aphrodite girl, Drew. "Every night since he has been here he's been slipping food so they would find us!"

I stared wide-eyed at her. Why would she say that? I never did that! I was cut off by angry spies accusations before I could anything else.

"And I bet that he purposely put food so the monsters would find us! He's a spy for Kronos!"

"Percy!" Yelled Will at me. "Tell them all it's true, and we'll only lock you up forever instead of killing you."

My eyes widened. They were going to kill me! "I never did anything!" I yelled at them.

I gave a pleading look toward Chiron, Annabeth, and Beckendorf but they were just looking down at their feet. I realized that I wasn't going to get any help from anyone. I thought about turning myself in…and just letting them take me…

But I couldn't! I needed to save Artemis, my mom, and I still had to find out who my father was! I was one of the twelve destined to defeat Kronos! I couldn't get caught here, I would be letting down to many people.

I had to find a way to leave, and I had a sinking feeling that I would have to fight my way to escape.

I raised Anaklusmos in defence as some campers began to come near me. "Get back everyone! I…I don't want to hurt anyone!"

Will snorted. "Yeah right Traitor, the guy you work for plans on enslaving all of us in a nice and gentle way."

"I do not work for Kronos! I would never!" I really wished that Grover was not unconscious right now, I really needed him! "But I will fight to get out of the camp! I have too big of a mission to waste my time here!"

"Mission?" I heard Annabeth speak and I looked toward her. She had a sad, but questioning look on her face. "You never told me about a mission Percy."

I gave her a pleading look. "Please Annabeth, can you convince them all not to kill me and or lock me up? If you do, I promise I'll tell you!"

She looked away from me, and spoke so softly I could barely hear it. "Please just give yourself up."

"I can't do that Annabeth!" I pleaded. "Please!"

She looked down at the ground in a dejected way. "…I'm sorry Percy…I…can't…I have to protect the camp…" She took out her dagger and looked at me in a sad way.

My eyes widened. I couldn't trust Annabeth? I looked at my mentor and my friends. ...I couldn't trust them either. They had all betrayed me.

A darkness fills my eyes, if they didn't want to believe me…FINE!

"Attack the traitor!" Yells Will Solace bearing his bow at me and firing a quick arrow.

My eyes flash and I do a quick spin, swiping the arrow in half with my blade before it could hit me in the head. Will's eyes widen and he orders all the Apollo children to fire arrows. They did, naturally.

As they came at me I did another quick spin, chopping each and every one of those stupid and annoying arrows into pieces. Will gave me a look of disbelief and then his eyes narrowed. "I knew you were a traitor Percy, no one beside someone trained by Kronos could do that…EVERYONE ATTACK!" He yelled.

Most people would have stayed, fought until the very end...and I would have if a strange voice hadn't pulled me out of my dark thoughts.

"_Perseus…RUN!"_

In mid thought I realize the voice was my unnamed fathers! The one who I had only seen once in my dream, and it broke me out of my dark feeling. I shook my head, coming out of a daze. What…? I look up.

Of course then that makes me look at the wave of campers, even though most of the campers were hurt and unable to move, armed to the teeth with weapons charging at me.

I yelp and backpedal quicker than any nymph could run forward. Then after a moment I realize that I could go faster if I turned around. Idiot.

I quickly turn around and ran full force, dodging spears, arrows, and other sharp and pointy things that would harm me very much. I was really happy for my ADHD right now. Grover was right about that being my reflex. Because that reflex is the only thing making me dodge my impending doom! Or rather dooms!

I run toward the entrance of the camp and look behind me briefly. I immediately regret it seeing a wave of arrows come at me. I barely dodge most of them but one goes straight through my shirt and right above my toe. I yelp again and run even faster. I breathe heavily, I wasn't sure if I was going to make it!

"Percy stop!" Pleads Annabeth's voice. I was tempted to stop, to try to explain but I knew that if I tried, I would probably never leave the camp again. I know there is a traitor somewhere in the camp, and as long as I stayed everyone would be in danger. Also, I would never find my mother, Artemis would never be saved and Kronos would never be defeated!

So a lot was riding on me escaping!

I was passing the water fountain at the front of the camp when I tripped for a brief second before regaining my footing, but that one tiny mistake cost me. An arrow, Chiron's arrow most likely, hit my shoe and pin's me down to the ground. I try tugging it out, looking back at the campers closing in, and then pulled even harder! 

"Perseus Jackson," Yells Chiron. "Stop resisting! We just want to find out who you are and why you're here!"

"And where my father is!" Yells Pollux and Castor in union. I remember that Dionysus had also disappeared at the beginning of the fight. Were they going to blame that one me too?

"I don't know where Dionysus is!" I yell at the twins. But immediately I knew that I did and a flash of light appears before my eyes.

"_Ahh!" Screams Dionysus as golden blood dripped down his back and he was hit with a whip again. _

_Kronos peered down him with an angry stare, in the black haired man form I had seen before. His eyes were red and glowing with fury. _

"_Thought you could trick me could you grandson?" Seethed Kronos. "I've known about your little camp for some time now, and I think it's about time for it to be taken over." _

_Before Dionysus could say anything he was cut off by another loud scream of pain. _

My eyes widen as the vision ended and I saw that the campers were almost upon me. Kronos was going to take over the camp! That attack before was just a warm up to distract everyone while Dionysus was captured! Now the real attack would begin!

"Guys!" I try desperately from behind the fountain. "Stop! The camp is about to be attacked!"

Will Solace shot an arrow at where I was and I ducked behind the fountain in time before it could hit me, my foot still stuck to the ground. "It won't happen if the infiltraitor gets captured!"

They wouldn't believe me! The camp was about to be attacked by the largest attack force anyone could have ever and I was about to be captured by the rest of the camp! Either way I was trapped! I had to do something.

I try to stand up and instead fall back into the fountain because of my foot still stuck on the ground. The arrow finally came out but I was now in the fountain, and surrounded by the camp on all sides. Arrows and spears were pointed at me from all sides and all my friends had guilty looks on their faces.

Beckendorf was pointing a large metal wrench at me and he had an immense guilty look on his.

Silena was leaning against Beckendorf slightly and had a red face, but not from Beckendorf. She was exhausted and was only giving me a teary eyed look.

Travis and Connor, Connor leaning on Travis for support, had daggers in their hands. They didn't have their usual smirks or looks of happiness and only had grave looks upon their faces.

Grover, Juniper, and Adora were nowhere in sight. I wondered where they had but I knew that it didn't really matter at the moment.

Clarisse, who wasn't my friend really, surprisingly didn't have a smug look but instead a grave and determined look on her face. Like, this wasn't what she wanted. But even I knew how much she hated me, it was strange not to see her ecstatic about this.

It was horrible to see that all my friends had betrayed me, but worse of all was Annabeth.

And worse of all, Annabeth had the face of someone trying to figure out a thousand problems and equations in a minute. It was a pure confusion and torture type of look. It hurt me to see her look so conflicted that I wanted to run to her and explain everything, tell her that I didn't do anything and have her believe me.

But I knew she wouldn't believe me even if I tried.

"Perseus," Said my mentor, Chiron. "You are under camp arrest for crimes against the HBO, we will have to take you prisoner. I'm sorry." He whispered the last part.

But… I couldn't get caught! I couldn't end up like Bianca! I had to save so many people! Artemis, my mother, my father, the Olympians, and the WORLD!

I couldn't let them down!

Suddenly I felt a tug in my stomach as I stood up in the water. My eyes widen. I knew this feeling! It was...my power!

Water began to rise around me and swirl and circle my body as if in a protective shield. Some campers try to shoot arrows or throw spears but the water blocked them.

"Percy…" Says Chiron warningly. I look him seriously in the eyes. He seemed surprised by the water swirling around me, but not as much as I had thought he would. Perhaps he knew who my father was all along.

I know I knew all along to.

I shake my head. "I'm sorry Chiron. But I cannot stay here, I have to save Artemis and my mother."

His eyes widen more and before he could say anything Will Solace did.

"ATTACK THE TRAITOR!" Shouted the son of Apollo. Arrows and more sharp pointy weapons came at me from the uninjured campers.

My eyes flash in a similar way to before, except it wasn't negative energy fueling my actions.

I made a water typhoon and rose up into the air, moving the tornado of water out of the camp despite all the attacks from the others campers. In only took a few minutes to get completely out of the camp and by Bianca's tree. I could barely believe it, I knew who my father was! I knew who my father was!

I was the son of Poseidon!

That's when I saw thousands of mythical monsters coming at the camp, with Prometheus(the tux dude) leading them. I nearly gasped at the size of the army, and felt pangs of guilt in my heart. I could go free now and go on to find the Hunters and save Artemis and then on so many other things. I really didn't have time for a detour… But…

I turned the typhoon of water around and headed back toward the camp.

_Elsewhere _

_The dark clothed boy sat down on the bed inside the room, too stunned to speak. He had just woken up from that dream with Apollo. But he knew it wasn't just some dream, he knew it was real. Everything that Apollo, the weird teenager, had said was true. The Gods were real. The Greek Gods were REAL! And his father…his father was a God!_

_He had learned so much in such a short amount of time. He had found out that he had been away from the outer world for a lot longer than he had thought! He had thought it only to be a month…but apparently not. _

_He sighed, and laid back onto the bed that had such a weird smell. _

_He guessed there were worse people to be your father, and he had actually always thought his dad was the coolest of the Gods._

_But still, it was pretty strange to find out your father was Hades, king of the Underworld._

_With that, Nico closed his eyes. Hoping to get more sleep before he set out on this journey that Apollo had assigned for him._

_BOOOM!_

_His eyes shot open- _

_End Chapter 15_

**Again, I am SOOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRRRY for not updating SOONER! It was pure murder to write this chapter! **

**I love this phrase-**

**Kurama: Come join us Hiei, we're practically family here. **

**Hiei: Kurama! Don't make me rip out your precious voicebox!**

**- Kurama and Hiei, from Yu Yu Hakusho**


	17. Chapter 16 Did Not See That Coming!

**Summary: The Gods of Olympus were defeated long before Percy was born and since then the planet has been under the evil and terrifying rule of Kronos. He is fine until he learns about the existence of his father and about a secret underground rebellion called HBO and worse yet, the Minotaur kidnaps his mother. He then sets forth on a journey to reunite with her…but along the way he meets other… unexpected people.**

**PAIRINGS: PercyxAnnabeth, JasonxPiper, SilenaxCharlie PoseidonxSally, NicoOC, yada yada yada **

**For some reason, this chapter was reaaaaaaaaaly hard to write! I got stuck in the middle of the chapter for some reason…sorry for the late update! And I had such a painful time researching ideas for the fic! **

**UPDATE DEDICATED TO **_**RACHEL E DARE**_** and **_**LINARIEL**_** FOR THEIR INSPIRING WORDS TO GET ME TO UPDATE! Without those two's review, or threatening message (Eyes drift to Rachel E Dare-JK) I wouldn't have been to update. **

**Enjoy! R&R!**

**DISCLAIMER: If I owned Percy Jackson…well…this fanfic is what I would of done to him! **

Chapter 16: Did not see that coming!

Recap

_I could barely believe it, I knew who my father was! I knew who my father was! _

_I was the son of Poseidon! _

_That's when I saw thousands of mythical monsters coming at the camp, with Prometheus (the tux dude) leading them. I nearly gasped at the size of the army, and felt pangs of guilt in my heart. I could go free now and go on to find the Hunters and save Artemis and then on so many other things. I really didn't have time for a detour… But…_

_I turned the typhoon of water around and headed back toward the camp. _

And

_But still, it was pretty strange to find out your father was Hades, king of the Underworld._

_With that, Nico closed his eyes. Hoping to get more sleep before he set out on this journey that Apollo had assigned for him._

_BOOOM!_

_His eyes shot open-_

End Recap

I turned the typhoon around and started back toward the camp at top speed, even though I knew that there was a possibility that if I went; I would never get out again. But I was also certain that I didn't want to go out and save Artemis and my mom, if those goals were even possible, with a guilty conscience. I had to help everyone that I could!

I was at the camp's column welcoming half bloods when my power gave up on me and the typhoon vanished. With a loud yell of surprise I fell ten feet to the ground from the top of the water cyclone. I groaned in pain as I rubbed my back where I had fallen on. That… hadn't been fun. Of course this one incident would be nothing to what I was about to go threw. Now I understood what Artemis had meant when she said that I was going to go through "worse" things.

I stand up, a bit shaky on my feet, and start inside the camp. That's when I heard a sound coming from the side of me. Perhaps a bit paranoid, I spun around toward where I had heard the sound, brining Riptide out of my pocket and uncapping it to its full glory.

I was surprised, no, stunned when I saw whom it was. It wasn't a monster, luckily, but instead it was girl I knew rather well. One who was extremely beautiful in her natural way. One I had known since I had entered this camp and someone who had been nothing but a good friend to me.

The wonderful lake nymph I had gone to the dance with.

Adora.

"Adora!" I was surprised to see her.

"Hi Percy." She said smiling her beautiful smile and coming out from behind her place behind a column.

I sighed in relief, seeing her. I had really thought before it was a monster, or, worst, a camper who had a vendetta against me. (Which technically applied to everyone inside the camp at the moment…) I was really relieved to see my date for the camp dance. Of all the people in this camp, besides Grover, she was probably the one who I had wanted to see the most.

"Adora," I say again. "Am I glad to see you!"

She smiles, except it wasn't so beautiful this time. It looked…

…Evil.

I shake my head, being hunted down by the HBO, Kronos, and monster had made me paranoid. After all, Adora had never done anything to betray my trust. I scowl, unlike some of my other so-called "friends" who couldn't wait to kick me out of the camp.

"I'm happy to see you're okay too Percy." She replies. "I've been very worried about you to."

_It's a lie Percy… do not believe her._

_My eyes widen as I was brought into a flash of light. When I could open my eyes I realized that my father was standing in front of me. The one who had taught me how to wield a sword, the one who had risked everything to protect my mom and me, the one who I had to thank for my powers, and the one who was a Greek God; one of the Big Three and lord of the ocean. _

_The one named Poseidon. _

_Now that I knew who he was I could see what he looked like. I'm not sure what I expected but I knew that what my father looked like didn't fit him at all. _

_He had curly grayish white hair, wild and untamed that covered a bit of his brow. He had many creases in his brow signifying that he was under stress a lot. His face had a small smile on it but other stretch marks on his face seemed to point to that he used to smile a lot more a long time ago. _

_And most of all, his eyes. His sea green eyes that mom had told me were identical to mine were darker than I thought they should be and held such horrible sadness and loneliness of the entire ocean inside them. I felt bad just looking into them, but all of the sudden they changed. _

_Just like the tides turn Poseidon's eyes transformed from sad and cold orbs to happy and warm ones. His hair turned a bright black and he looked years younger than he had just been. I smiled. This vision is what I expected to see of my father._

_But, yet again, his eyes changed and they turned serious. Still happiness evident inside them, but clouded by the sternness in the Sea God. _

"_Hello Percy." _

_I smiled. "Hi Dad." _

_He smiled at that and his eyes warmed a bit more. I realized that he might be keeping up this young and happy façade in order to look good in front of me. I felt a small sense of pride that he maybe felt that I was worth something. _

_Suddenly I remembered why I was here. It was because I was talking to Adora…and then Dad had told me not to trust her. I decided to elaborate on that. _

"_Why can't I trust Adora Dad?" I would never get tired to using that name. I had an entire lifetime worth of not being able to say it, and I planned to make it up. _

_His eyes hardened even more and I could see the fury of the entire sea inside of them. Suddenly, visions of shipwrecked survivors who had to wait days in the frozen waters before finally succumbing to the terror of the ocean and beasts being ripped apart by one another filled my mind. I shook my head, shaking those horrible thoughts out of my mind. _

"_She's is a spy for my father, the evil and despicable Titan Lord Kronos."  
_

_I was shocked. Adora? A spy? How could this have happened? I had no reason to doubt my father but I still couldn't believe it. "How? How could she…?" _

_My Dad, I love thinking that, looked at me with a sad expression upon his tired but shining face. "Often we are fooled by the magic's of love… but in your case it was just magic that fooled you from what she really is. Didn't you think it was odd how all those dreadful situations with her happened? With the dance? With Grover? With Annabeth?"_

_At Annabeth's name I felt immense guilt. She had been right! I had blamed her for all those things that had happened and it wasn't even remotely her fault! I had been, no, I was wrong…! _

_I immediately felt the urge to apologize a million times to Annabeth while loudly begging for her forgiveness with immense pity. I wouldn't even mind that she would laugh at me and call me "Doofus" or say how stupid I was. I suddenly realized yet another thing, I knew who my father was. It was Poseidon, and wasn't Poseidon the enemy of Athena? Because of some old argument involving my Dad's affairs? What would her nickname for me be then? "Enemy"? Or perhaps something similar to 'Water Head'? Or maybe…_

"_Percy?" Came my father's voice. _

_At my father's voice I remembered that I had much more important things to think about and that I couldn't worry about that now. (But I most likely would worry about it later…)_

"_Dad, what am I going to do? The camp hates and wants me dead, my previous trusting friends think I'm a traitor, the only person who I thought was my friend is actually my enemy, and there is a __**giant **__army of enemy monsters coming to obliterate the camp! I don't know what to do!" I said with a tone of urgency in my voice, trying desperately to make him see at how much of a lost I was. _

_He put a hand on my shoulder and gave me a sad smile. "You'll figure it out I know you will. You are after all the son of the sea." He clasped my shoulder more firmly. "And more importantly…you're your mother's son." _

_I look at him with a bit of a disbelieving look. "Are you sure you got your…what's the word…"  
_

"_Obligations? Priorities? Ranking?" Tried my father.  
_

"_Yeah, the third one. I wouldn't expect a…a God to compare himself to a human woman and the human woman ends up better." _

_He gave me a smile. "Sally reacted that way also when I told her I was Poseidon…"_

_He sighed, as if remembering a better time before this horrible war (Which I had a feeling he was). "Such great times… but the point still stands. Your mother is worth more than I ever will, and you also are worth much more. You are my Chosen One, my hero in sorts." _

"_How?" I exploded. "What can I do that is so much better than anyone else?" _

_He gave me a sad smile, but a smile none-the-less. He suddenly takes my hand and places something in the palm of my hand. "Here Percy, Odysseus found this rather helpful when he faced your foe the first time." _

_In confusion I look down and see some type of…branch? It looked like a piece of twig from some random tree! What was this good for? As I put it into my pocket I heard my Dad speaking again. _

"_You will find out Percy. You are Sally's and my son. Now, goodbye…" His voice seemed to blur out and suddenly I felt myself fade from this world, I closed my eyes as if it would keep me by my father's side longer. No! I still had so many questions! And-_

I was dragged from my place of peace and found myself staring at extremely Adora's beautiful face.

And her beautiful evil smile.

It somehow made all sense now, the betrayal, the arguing with Annabeth and the others, and all the fighting. All of it. I couldn't believe it, the entire camp had been tricked by her and Kronos's evil.

I had to correct all of this, somehow.

"Percy…"

I look up and see her talking to me, but I also could see a sort of pink mist around her. Like the one that had been around Grover's eyes… My eyes widened as I realized another thing about my "friend". She had put that love magic, or maybe it was another type of magic, on different campers in the HBO in order to control them to do what she wanted! That was why that seashell she gave me affected me so much, and why Grover forgot all about the day before and was the reason he was acting so weird on the hill, and why other people claimed to have seen me do things that I hadn't. And somehow I knew that it was the magic that had messed with my sword. And it was all for the evil Titan Lord Kronos!

"Uh…Yes Adora?" I ask, trying to play dumb. I couldn't let her magic affect me again, but I still had to make it look like I was under her control as to not tip her off before I could think of some type of plan. But…surprisingly it didn't seem that hard. I wonder if what my Dad gave me was the reason I was suddenly immune?

Adora sauntered up to me and put a hand on my face, seemingly lovingly and made me look into her eyes. "Percy…Why don't you come with me? I know a nice place where we can get away from all of this fighting…"

I expected to feel something, like that familiar fog go back over my mind or see specks of pink everywhere…but strangely, I didn't. I felt perfectly normal, and the only thing different was now I was completely creeped out by Adora. I knew that my father must have done something to me so I wouldn't be affected my her mind altering magic…mind…altering…magic…twig…

Suddenly everything seemed to click in my head and I reached into my pocket and grabbed out Riptide, uncapping it, and swinging it at Adora's head. I was only a bit surprised when I saw Adora's eyes flash bright pink and saw Anaklusmos stop in place only a few inches away from her. Suddenly I felt something pick me up and throw me across the ground to hit one of the columns at the front.

"So…" Said Adora in her sickly sweet voice. "Figured it out did you little demigod?"

Suddenly I sensed people around us. I look to my side to see the entire camp (When did they get here?) staring at us with shocked expressions, Annabeth and Chiron at their lead with the rest of my friends.

"Percy?" She said confused. "What-Who? Huh?"

"Why have you returned Perseus?" Said Chiron's stern voice. "And Adora, what are you doing outside camp walls! We are preparing for an invasion!"

Adora gave them a sweet smile. "I am only stopping the traitor for you!"

"Don't believe her!" I yelled, as I resisted the urge to limp in pain and stood up quickly, holding my sword out against her in front of me. I knew now that the twig in my pocket was actually the Sprig of Moly that Odysseus used…

"Stop the charade Adora… Or should I say…Circe!"

That Odysseus used against Circe to be immune to her magic!

Suddenly that cute and pretty nymph that I had met at a canoe race at the lake transformed into a beautiful woman with piercing green eyes and long dark hair that was braided with weaves of long threads of gold. She wore a silky black dress that moved with her, making the impression of…animal shadows I suppose?

She glared at me angrily. "Very clever little boy aren't you now? Using that stupid little twig, gift from your pathetic father no doubt!" She sneered. "Not that it matters that everyone knows."

She turned to all the campers and I saw her eyes light up a bright pink, her magic! "Everyone here shall sit down!" She said loudly and I knew that she was using her strange power, charm speaking I think it was called, to control everyone. While I could barely resist the urge to sit down, I saw everyone else sit down in a sort of trance, all except Chiron who had put a hand to his head as if in pain.

Without looking, thinking that everyone was confined, she snapped her fingers and suddenly vines began to call from the ground and wrap around the campers. They could do nothing now even if they broke from the spell!

"Percy…" Murmured Annabeth, trapped against the vines.

"Hmm…A troublesome mind isn't she?" Said Circe tapping a finger to her chin. "So very independent, could have been a great sorceress… oh well." Her eyes flashed pink again and Annabeth slumped, her eyes and body posture signaling that she too was under a trance.

"Annabeth!" I began to run toward her to cut off the vines but was stopped by the feeling of being picked up by some force and into the remaining white column. The air was knocked out of me as I heard Annabeth and some of the other female campers call my name.

"-But you must know that since I no longer am under that pitiful little disguise that I don't have to hold back anymore! And even if you have that Sprig of Moly know that I may not be able to use magic, but I can still telekinesis and my other powers!" Said Circe with a smirk. She turned toward the campers, and former male campers, but her eyes widened when her eyes fell upon my former teacher Chiron who had remained standing despite Circe's charm speaking.

"What!" She yelled. "How can you be immune to my magic?"

"Percy," He yelled at me. "Stay back! Circe is a very wicked opponent and I was too careless to notice this threat before you were wrongfully accused, forgive me." He grabbed his bow and arrows from his back. "I shall take her."

I give a nod of my head, regaining the air in my chest while standing up. I knew that he would need my help though, I mean, this was Circe for Pete sakes!

Circe laughed at the elder centaur. "You? Take on me? The powerful, beautiful, and immortal sorceress Circe? Hecate is my mother you know! A **goddess!**"

"A child isn't determined by who their parent is." Said Chiron with a cold tone. I had a feeling that this was a touchy subject with him. "A child can, and always will, surpass their parent through hard work and patience…"

He took aim at her. "You however just rely on your mother's powers like a leech!" He let go of the bowstring and the arrow whizzed at her.

With a roll of her eyes the former Nymph girl waved her hand in front of her face and stopped the arrow cold in her path, causing it to shatter and fall to the ground. "Do you forget old man that I have power of telekinesis? And who are YOU calling a leech? I have perfect tan skin! Not even that royal stuck up Aphrodite can get my beautiful skin tone!"

"It's 'whom' are you calling a leech." Said Chiron with the air of an English teacher around him, but then it turned dark again. "And do not insult the Goddess of Love with your lies Circe. We all know that you have always been jealous of Aphrodite for taking Ares."

"Oh shut up old man! The former God of War wouldn't know beauty if it turned him into a pig!" *1*

Huh? Did I just get into the middle of some type of ancient love war? Not that I wasn't having any problems with my current one… And weren't we in the middle of a battle here!

Sneaking as quietly as I possibly could, I crept behind her and before I could do anything-felt the familiar pain of getting the air knocked out of me as I hit the white column (AGAIN) as a result of Circe using her telekinesis. How would I get past her telekinesis and magic to turn objects into weapons in order to get close enough to attack her? I still couldn't believe that just an hour ago I had been dancing with this witch.

I gagged. And she kissed me! She's what? A bazillion years old! A bazillion year old witch kissed me! Yuck!

I watched Circe and Chiron battle for a moment. Watching how he would dodge every time she sent out a hex or magic spell with that wand of hers and then using her other powers to help her in any way. He then would retaliate by sending arrows her way that she would narrowly block, but still block. Both were evenly matched at the moment, and I knew that Circe's real job was to only buy time until Prometheus and his forces got here.

I continued to watch them fight and I wished that I could do something every time she sent out a spell with that wand of hers.

At least she couldn't use her magic directly against me. I felt the Sprig Of Moly in my pocket and felt eternally grateful for it. Without it, I would definitely be toast, or turned into a pig as was Circe's specialty…

Suddenly a plan came into my mind and I grimaced, this plan was foolhardy and stupid and it was very unlikely to work. But…

I looked outside the camp's walls and saw the Tux dude was only a mile away from Bianca's tree, it would only take him an hour at the very most to break the shield guarding the camp and even that was iffy. We had to defeat Circe now or else we had no chance.

This, was going to be very painful.

That is, if it worked.

Elsewhere with Nico

_-His eyes shot open and he heard it again. BOOM! He sat up and realized that he was in the same room as before, in the house that felt unnatural. He shot up and looked around, looking for the source of the 'booming'. _

_He peers outside the doorway of 'his' room and is astonished to see two big guys. One of them looked like an extreme hockey player while the other one looked like a Love God with a bad case of acne from __**his **__time! And he knew that he had been gone a long time… They looked pretty similar to each other so Nico guessed that they were related, like cousins, or brothers or something! _

_But that didn't make them look any less fierce. _

_The BOOM noise had been from the two of them banging down that door in front of the warehouse. He heard the older looking, the dude who looked like a rock star from one of his albums, one grumble something about 'Stupid' and 'Job' before turning to the other hockey-uniformed man who was tapping him on the shoulder in an irritating way. The dark haired twelve year old gulped, and stayed silent as he possibly could. He listened into their conversation. _

"_Brother!" Said the somewhat smaller one (not that it mattered in size, they both towered over him no sweat). "Why we here?" _

_The other one rolled his eyes and grumbled under his breath. "I told you Cal, little miss ice witch said we had to check if that Jackson kid has returned here. She said somehow that she lost contact of him when he left the camp and hasn't been able to find him since. So of course, she wants him found immediately. And that one of the places he might be is here, at his old house that she recreated as a trap for the punk." _

'_Cal' nodded his head. "But what about-"_

"_Circe?" Asked the older, filling in the word for his younger brother. "Sure, Circe, miss "I'm so pretty come look at me turn stupid men into pigs", is watching him but we all know that she has weaknesses for guys any age. I wouldn't put it past her to be sidetracked from such an important mission for Lord Kronos."_

'_Cal' frowned and opened a cupboard inside the kitchen before closing it again. He gave a cheeky grin to his brother. "See! No tiny boy! Can we get Pizza now?" _

_The other one sighed, a bit frustrated with his mentally younger brother. "Pizza does sound good right now…and so does a game of ice hockey…"_

"_Hockey! Hockey! Hockey!" Said 'Cal' excited as a little boy on Christmas. _

"_-But I would hate to be on the receiving end of Lord Kronos's whip, so we'll do our rounds and then go have that pizza and play some hockey." The unnamed older brother licked his lips in anticipation. 'Cal' clapped his hands happily at the promise. _

_Nico blanched white. Was this why he had such a horrible feeling about this place? Because it belonged to some "Jackson" kid who apparently these two were after? He gulped again; he was an escaped prisoner from Khione's castle. He was sure if they hadn't known he was gone right away, they knew he was gone now. He didn't want to find out what would happen if they found him there. Especially now that he was certain that they weren't human and worked for Kronos, and that dude was the __**absolute last **__person he wanted to find him. He had a mission, or quest as the Sun God called it, for Apollo and he had to fulfill it! _

_And to fulfill it he had to get the heck out of here! Or perhaps it should be "get the Hades out of here…" Nico decided it didn't matter at the moment, not with these circumstances. _

_He slowly began to back up into the room, planning on making good of that escape window he had found last night. It would have worked without trouble if he hadn't fell, tripping over his blanket behind him and falling into the dresser beside him causing a loud noise. He cursed himself and scrambled up, running to the window and pulling himself threw in time to hear the two strange looking brothers run into the room._

"_Look!" Said 'Cal'. "Tiny boy!"_

_He ran from the window as fast as he could, the last rays of light all alone him shining through the clouds from above. He could hear a loud BANG and he guessed that the two seekers for the Jackson boy were indeed not human and had just made a nice hole through his former place of residence. _

_Suddenly a gust of wind hit the only son of Hades for the last seventy years square in the back and sent him flying before hitting the ground quite painfully. He groaned in minor pain before sitting up and looking behind him._

_He could see the older hockey player smirk at his dead hit. His smirk faded as he and his brother came ten feet away and saw that it wasn't the person they had thought it to be. _

"_Zethes?" Asked 'Cal'. "Jackson boy have black hair! And blue eyes! He have brown and brown!"_

_Nico could barely understand the words coming out of this mentally strange inhuman hockey player but 'Zethes' apparently could fine. _

"_You're right Cal," Mused the older brother. "He also doesn't look to be fourteen going on fifteen. He's definitely not Percy Jackson."_

'_Percy Jackson?' Thought Nico. _

"_Who are you?" Asked Nico suddenly, he had no idea what to do and he wanted to buy some time so…so…well he wasn't sure alright! He just didn't want to get hit by another windblast… thingy again!_

"_I am Cal. And this is Zethes! My brother!" Said 'Cal' happily. "We looking for boy to kill!"_

_Nico paled at the word 'Kill'. _

_Zethes hit his younger brother on the head. "You idiot! How many times must I tell you that you can't go around telling people Lord Kronos's plans to kill!" He looked at Nico annoyed. "And you! Who said you could ask any questions? __**We **__are the ones who reserve the right in this situation!" _

_The 1980 Love God sighed in frustration and kicked the dirt underneath his foot, mumbling to himself. Nico caught words like 'Now what?' and '-have time'. He had a feeling that things were just about to get a whole lot worse for him. _

_Zethes snapped his fingers and looked at Nico. "Well, who are you!"_

"_Uh…" Said Nico blankly. "I'm…Nico?" _

_Zethes nodded. "Okay, Nico, you are going to come with us to live out your days as a slave for Lord Kronos."_

'_Cal' frowned at his older brother. "You said no telling Lord Kronos plan!" _

_The immortal demigod son of Boreas and first Boread shrugged. "Not like the kid can do anything about it. He's probably just a left over street rat that found the place. Nothing special, so he's going to do what the other non-special people do. And that is go work as a slave. End of Romeo and Juliet story."_

_Cal or Calais, the other demigod son of Boreas and second Boread, frowned. "The son of Apollo and girl of Aphrodite?" _

"_Yeah," Nodded Zethes. "Them. I'm surprised you know that, we were barely Argonauts on Jason's ship protecting Phineas from those stupid harpies." The 1980 Love God got a glazed look in his eyes. "Aw...good times."_

_He turned his head to Nico. "Okay, enough reminiscing. Time to either kill him or take him as a slave."_

_Around him the last rays of sunlight faded and all around him was darkness. He was now completely alone with these two psychotic brothers without even the hope of the Sun. Not even Apollo could offer him guidance if it was completely dark outside. _

_Nico gulped. How was he going to get out of this one? _

DUN DUN DUN THE END OF CHAPTER 16

**Phew! Again, this chapter is dedicated to ****Rachel E Dare**** and ****Linariel**** for forcing me to make the one-month deadline to update; I'm cutting it close though… Thanks for the encouraging words everyone, but it still very hard to actually research Greek Myths and study them so I can apply them to my story. It's a pain really. **

**OOOOH! Idea! If you guys start sending ideas/Good Greek/Roman Myth characters or items (I really need Roman, have nothing there, and I need some even though I probably won't have Jason for a long time) I perhaps cannot give up on this story! I don't want to…but I really do have a hard time with writing this story. **

**Thanks again for not giving up! **

**Navaka114**

***1* It's said that Circe has a weakness for strong and dark character men and that kind of fit Ares a bit so…yeah. I considered making her fall for Hades though… **


	18. IMPORTANT AUTHOR NOTE

_Dear Readers, _

Sorry, this is not an update. But it is extremely important. If you are old enough to vote, PLEASE VOTE ON THE PETITION TO _STOP SOPA_ (Stop Online Piracy Act) FROM PASSING!

We need 100,00 votes by March 19th. What SOPA meant to do is delete all Fanart, Fan-pages, Fanfics, Fan Made Videos, etc. So, for example, no more DeviantArt, Tumblr, , more than half of Youtube..._**gone**_. **DELETED FROM THE INTERNET AND **_**OUTLAWED!**_

I can understand their 'original intentions' behind the law, but to take it away and restrict our right to post fan-work? I don't know about you, but my fan-related things, especially fanfiction, means _a lot_ to me. It's our way to creatively express our love for our favorite shows or books or games and to spread our interest with the world around us...for them to take it away...

THAT'S STUPIDITY! PLEASE VOTE AND SPREAD THE WORD!


End file.
